


Acosador

by CatyLoVe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Boys In Love, Friendship/Love, M/M, Miraculous Team, Multi, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-19 17:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 58,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyLoVe/pseuds/CatyLoVe
Summary: Una foto sacada de contexto dará origen a la gran primicia sobre dos de los jóvenes héroes que protegen la ciudad Parisina, pronto los rumores empezaran a ir de boca en boca y los involucrados harán todo por erradicar la situación, pero quizás las cosas salgan al revés.Sentimientos confusos, malos entendidos, negaciones y por supuesto escenas incómodas que los paparazzis no dudarán en fotografiar.  ¿Qué les faltará por enfrentar a estos chicos? Claro, no nos olvidemos del supervillano cuyo propósito es obtener el poder absoluto y no le importa destruir la ciudad en el proceso.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

—¡Miraculous Ladybug! —gritó la azabache enmascarada.

—¡Ganamos! —espetó el rubio al mismo tiempo que chocaba puños con sus compañeros.

—Anda, no seas tímida —Le dijo un pelirrojo de ojos turquesas a la rubia que los miraba nerviosa—. Hiciste un buen trabajo. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Queen Bee, mucho gusto —contestó la muchacha en voz baja, pero la escucharon sin problemas.

—El gusto es nuestro, sin duda conoces a Ladybug, al zorro llamado Firefox nadie lo quiere y yo... Bueno soy Chat Noir —El chico de ojos esmeralda sonrió seductoramente lo que hizo reír a la rubia de ojos azules.

—Bienvenida al equipo —dijo la de traje rojo con motas. La de traje rayado abrió los ojos como platos y una sonrisa incrédula apareció en su rostro. Ladybug asintió reiterando sus palabras y la rubia se le lanzó dándole un abrazo.

Un "Beep beep" proveniente de los aretes de la azabache interrumpió el momento. Ladybug se separó de la rubia con una sonrisa, se despidió de sus compañeros y se marchó dejando al trío de héroes.

—Nos vemos luego, chicos —La chica que recién se unía al equipo le guiñó a Firefox y se fue volando, literalmente.

—Vaya, vaya el zorrito tiene pegue —Se burló Chat.

—¿Celoso? Al menos yo no le tengo que rogar a una chica durante meses —respondió el pelirrojo, inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras.

—Auch... Eso dolió —dramatizó el rubio.

—La verdad duele, escúchame. Chat, llevas mucho tiempo buscando algo con Ladybug y ella sólo te ignora. Ten algo de dignidad y déjala ir —Firefox miró al rubio quien tenía una mirada seria, pero no contestó—. ¿Chat?

—Quieres quitarme del camino, ¿no es así?

—¿Qué?

—¿Te crees mejor que yo? —Chat tomó al pelirrojo del cuello y lo levantó del suelo—. Escúchame bien maldito zorro, aléjate mi Lady o pagarás muy caro —acortó la distancia entre sus rostros mezclando sus alientos.

Firefox estaba asustado, nunca había visto a su compañero así y temía que sus celos lo llevaran a hacerle daño.

El sonido del anillo alertó a Chat, éste soltó al ojiturquesa dejándolo caer, sacó su arma y se marchó saltando de techo en techo.

—Trixx... Destransfórmame —espetó el joven de ojos turquesa. Al instante su traje desapareció dejándolo como civil.

—¿Todo bien Nath? —inquirió el pequeño kwami.

—Sí, es un idiota —dijo refiriéndose a su compañero gatuno.

—Me preocupa que se obsesione —murmuró la adorable criatura.

—Intenté hacerle ver la realidad, pero se lo tomó a mal —Nathaniel se puso de pie. Trixx se ocultó dentro de la chaqueta del muchacho—. Ya es problema de él si continúa humillándose así. Mejor vamos a casa.

A la mañana siguiente Adrien bajó de su limusina sin mucho ánimo, las palabras de su compañero pelirrojo no dejaban de repetirse en su mente, por lo mismo casi no durmió. Debía admitir que Firefox tenía razón, y que la forma en que lo trato no fue la mejor. Tendrá que disculparse en cuanto lo vea.

Ingresó al plantel y caminó hasta su salón donde pudo divisar a algunos de sus compañeros reunidos en bola.

—¿Sucede algo? —inquirió curioso cierto pelirrojo que llegó a su lado.

—No lo sé Nathaniel, voy llegando —contestó el de ojos esmeralda.

—¿Segura que no es Photoshop? —Le cuestionó la rubia de ojos azules a la azabache que sostenía el celular en sus manos, por su cara se notaba que dudaba de la veracidad de lo que estuviera viendo.

—No Chloé, Alya nunca haría algo así tratándose de los héroes de París —contestó Marinette.

Las palabras de la azabache llamaron la atención de los recién llegados quienes se acercaron a sus compañeros.

—Los héroes de París, ¿dijiste? —preguntó el más alto, Adrien desde luego.

—¡Si! —chilló Chloé—. ¿No has visto la nueva publicación de Alya en el Ladyblog? —El rubio negó confundido.

—¿Qué publicó? —Está vez quien habló fue Nathaniel.

—Al parecer... Chat Noir y Firefox tienen una relación. Alya les tomó una foto —explicó Marinette y les dio el aparato a Adrien y Nathaniel.

En la dichosa publicación, estaba incluida una foto de los héroes de París conversando en una posición de vista desde el ángulo de la cámara, parecía que estaban a punto de besarse.


	2. Chapter 2

Confusión y mucha vergüenza eran las perfectas palabras que describían los pensamientos de ambos muchachos. ¿Cómo era posible que interpretaran ese acercamiento cómo indicio de una relación amorosa? Aunque se trata de...

—Fujoshis —murmuraron ambos al unísono.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan? —cuestionó Alya haciendo acto de presencia.

—Dudo que se trate de un noviazgo, si prestan atención en los ojos de Chat se ve la molestia por... Por algo —puntualizó Nathaniel.

—Y si observamos el rostro del nave... De Firefox podemos apreciar que tiene miedo —explicó Adrien—. No lo sé chicas, creo que se trataba de una pelea.

—Concuerdo —dijo Nathaniel sin darle importancia.

—Por mi parte, no creo que tengan esos gustos. Chat Noir se la pasa intentando ligar a Ladybug —habló Marinette.

—¿Tú crees? —murmuró Chloé, pero la escucharon perfectamente por lo que recibió las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros—. Digo... ¿Cómo es qué sabes eso?

—Eh... Bueno... Yo... ¡Los he visto! Si... Eso —La azabache rio nerviosa.

Alya iba a decir algo, pero en ese justo momento llegó la profesora Mendeleiev, salvadora de Marinette, por ahora.

—Bien alumnos, el día de hoy tenemos examen sorpresa —dijo la maestra dando inicio a la clase.

[...]

Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, al héroe de cabello rojizo le empezaban a doler las piernas, pero no se daría por vencido.

—¿Dónde se han metido? —Le preguntó Firefox a su compañero.

—No tengo ni la menor idea, por ahora hay que concentrarnos en salvar a esas chicas —dijo Chat.

—¡Ayuda! —gritó una rubia asustada. Les tenía miedo a las alturas, y estar volando siendo sujetada por un nuevo akumatizado no era algo que le agradara.

—¡Esto es tu culpa Chloé! —espetó la azabache—. Si no nos hubieran mandado a dirección no estaríamos en aprietos.

—¿Mi culpa? Oh Marinette dime ¿quién fue la que me lanzó una pelota en pleno torneo de voleibol? —comentó la rubia. La chica de ojos azules gruñó en respuesta.

—¿Y quién hizo qué despidieran al profesor? —ironizó la azabache.

—¿Pueden callarse? —habló el hombre que las había raptado—. Ya casi llegamos.

—¿A dónde? —preguntaron ambas al unísono.

El villano no respondió, ambas chicas se mostraron confundidas al ver que se acercaban a la torre Eiffel.

—¡Suéltalas ahora mismo! —exigió el héroe de rubia cabellera apareciendo en la escena.

—Como digas —El hombre de piel morena soltó a la azabache de ojos azules dejándola caer al vacío.

Marinette entró en pánico al sentir como caía desde una gran altura, cerró los ojos esperando su final, pero el impacto al suelo nunca llegó. Desconcertada abrió los ojos encontrándose en brazos de aquél heroico muchacho con orejas de zorro.

Firefox la dejo en un nivel seguro y se marchó guiñándole un ojo.

—Tikki... Transformación

Por otro lado, cierto felino trataba de esquivar los proyectiles que el villano le lanzaba. ¿Cómo era posible que usara pelotas de tenis? Ah claro... Se trata de un maestro de educación física

—¿Te diviertes gatito? —cuestionó divertido el chico de ojos azules. Velozmente dio un golpe al oponente dejándolo aturdido por lo que soltó a su única rehén quien salió corriendo a esconderse, o eso creyeron los otros.

—Como no tienes idea —contestó Chat con una sonrisa.

—Me uno a la fiesta —dijo la de traje moteado aterrizando a unos cuantos metros.

—¡Ríndanse ahora y quizás no sea tal cruel con ustedes! —dijo el hombre que se hacía llamar " _Míster Magicien_ " tomando su silbato, lo hizo sonar y un bate apareció de la nada.

—No entiendo, si es profesor, ¿cómo es qué hace magia? —cuestionó el héroe zorro.

—Puedes ver su acto de magia todas las noches del viernes en Le Grand París —comentó la heroína de cabellera rubia apareciendo en el lugar.

El villano aprovechó la distracción de sus oponentes y se dirigió a Chat dispuesto a golpearlo con el bate, pero el rubio de ojos verdes fue más rápido y logró esquivarlo sin problemas. Sacó su arma y ambos empezaron a combatir.

Firefox al ver a su compañero en aprietos al estar a punto de caer de la torre corrió a auxiliarlo, pero fue tarde, el felino cayó al vacío.

—¡Chat! —gritó el pelirrojo al ver la escena. Furioso, cerró sus puños y golpeó al akumatizado en el rostro.

—Vaya, vaya. Al final si me quieres zorrito —Firefox reconoció esa burlona voz al instante, dio la vuelta encontrándose con Chat Noir sin herida alguna, había sido salvado por Queen Bee.

Sonrió de lado, pero el gesto se desvaneció cuando fue empujado contra la pared metálica. _Míster Magicien_ llevó su mano al cuello del zorro inmovilizándolo, acercó su otra mano al Miraculous en forma de collar. Un golpe el abdomen lo detuvo, gruño al ver al atacante de ojos verdes con su arma en mano.

—¡Lucky Charm! —En las manos de Ladybug cayó un sombrero con un listón de colores dentro, típico truco de magia.

—¿Ahora eres maga, Ladybug? —ironizó la rubia riendo.

La azabache pensó un momento detenidamente, sonrió en cuanto una idea le vino a la mente.

—Chat, noquéalo. Queen, elévalo. Firefox quítale el silbato —Los mencionados asintieron y se prepararon para el ataque.

Chat Noir golpeó con su vara al villano en la cabeza haciéndolo caer de la torre, Queen Bee actuó rápido y lo tomó de los hombros elevándolo hacia el cielo. Ladybug lanzó el sombrero como si fuera su yo-yo y enredó el listón multicolor en el cuerpo de _Míster Magicien_ impidiéndole moverse, pasó el listón aparentemente infinito por una barra de metal dejándolo colgado como una piñata entonces Firefox saltó y le arrancó el silbato del cuello.

El héroe de ojos turquesas lo arrojó al suelo rompiéndolo lo que hizo salir el akuma. Ladybug sacó su arma y lo purificó.

La chica de traje rojo lanzó en sombrero al aire gritando "Miraculous Ladybug" y entonces todo volvió a la normalidad.

—¡Ganamos! —Anunciaron los cuatro al unísono.

Queen Bee se fue volando con el pretexto de tener algo importante que hacer, Ladybug partió pues sus aretes empezaron a sonar y justo cuando Firefox se disponía a imitar la acción de sus compañeras un toque en el hombro lo detuvo.

—¿Qué quieres gato tonto? —espetó el pelirrojo haciendo notar su enojo.

—Perdón —dijo suavemente el felino—. Tienes razón, me estoy humillando al rogarle a cada rato y tú sólo fuiste buen amigo al echármelo en cara y yo... Fui un idiota al tratarte así —Chat bajó sus orejas revelando lo mal que se sentía.

—Sí claro, ¿sabes? Por tu culpa mi reputación se fue al caño. Mejor olvídalo y haz lo que te venga en gana con Ladybug —contestó con desprecio el pelirrojo—. No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra sino es por nuestro trabajo. ¿Ok? —Sin esperar respuesta, el zorro se fue abandonando a Chat.


	3. Chapter 3

Comenzó un nuevo día en el instituto Françoise Dupont, aunque las clases habían iniciado hace buen rato ni Adrien ni Nathaniel prestaban atención a sus profesores, el primero llevaba dos semanas sin dormir bien por tratar de encontrar una solución que lograra reconciliarlo con el héroe zorro. Después de varios intentos fallidos de hablar con su compañero decidió que era mejor dejar que "se le pasara el berrinche" pero han pasado cinco días de eso y las cosas no han mejorado, al contrario, ésta semana debía patrullar la ciudad junto al pelirrojo, pero al parecer él había cambiado turno con Queen Bee.

Por otro lado, la causa de la falta de atención por parte de Nathaniel también era debido al cansancio, pero su caso era distinto, no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche por acabar un proyecto con valor del 70% en la calificación final, a pesar del peso de tan importantísimo trabajo el joven ojiturquesa no perdió su costumbre de dejar todo al último.

Justo cuando llegó el momento en que el pelirrojo debía entregarle su trabajo a la profesora de ciencias se escuchó un fuerte estruendo que hizo entrar en pánico a todos los alumnos, la maestra ordenó a todos abandonar el aula, pero antes de que alguien pudiera salir un nuevo estruendo se había escuchado, todo se llenó de polvo pues el sonido había sido causado por una pared derribada violentamente. una vez que el polvo se empezó a disipar se pudo apreciar una silueta femenina.

—¿Dónde está Adrien Agreste? —gritó furiosa la fémina de cabello rojo, su piel era naranja, vestía un _top crop_ y una falda morada con botas largas del mismo color. La akumatizada buscó con la mirada al modelo mencionado y una vez que logró verlo voló hasta él y lo jaló del brazo sacándolo a la fuerza del aula.

—¡Adrien! —gritaron horrorizadas dos muchachas de ojos azules al ver como la mujer se iba volando con Adrien como rehén.

El grito de Chloé y Marinette hicieron reaccionar a sus compañeros quienes salieron corriendo del lugar presos del pánico, los últimos en salir fueron Chloé, Marinette y Nathaniel quienes se miraron dudosos al ver que estaban más calmados que el resto del grupo.

—¡Escúchame bien Gabriel Agreste! —espetó la nueva víctima de Hawk Moth en la cima de la torre Eiffel—. Aparece ahora... o tu preciado hijo sufrirá en tu lugar —Soltó una sonora carcajada al ver cómo sus palabras eran transmitidas en vivo gracias a un helicóptero de algún noticiario.

—Uffff típica risa de bruja loca —dijo burlón cierto héroe de cabello rojo vestido de zorro apareciendo en el lugar.

—¿Pero ¿qué tenemos aquí? Dime zorrito, ¿tú traerás al famoso Gabriel Agreste? O es que quieres ver cómo destruyo a lo que más ama —dijo la mujer usando el mismo tono del héroe.

—¡No si nosotros podemos evitarlo! —exclamó Queen Bee segura de sus palabras.

—Suelta a Adrien. ¡Ahora! —ordenó Ladybug, la rabia se notaba en su rostro.

—Wow... así que si algo te pasa no sólo tu papi se verá afectado —Le dijo a Adrien quien estaba siendo sujetado por una especie de esencia entre morada y negra—. ¡Qué envidia! Hasta para los héroes de parís eres importante —Rio sarcástica, pero se vio interrumpida cuando perdió el equilibrio al ser jalada por el yo-yo de Ladybug lo cual la hizo enfurecer, la pelirroja se liberó e iba a atacar a la azabache con sus poderes cuando...

—¡Paren esto! —gritó el reconocido diseñador haciendo acto de presencia.

—¡Papá! —gritó aterrado el joven rubio de ojos esmeraldas.

—Aquí me tienes, ahora deja ir a mi hijo. Es lo que querías ¿no? —dijo Gabriel monótono, como siempre.

—Perfecto —La villana chasqueó los dedos liberando a Adrien y con sus poderes aprisionó al famoso Gabriel Agreste elevándolo hacia ella.

—Esto es aburrido, libera al señor Agreste ahora —Firefox habló serio y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia la akumatizada dispuesto a atacarla, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarla ella le lanzó esferas de energía similares a la esencia que cubría al señor Agreste. Queen voló velozmente y jaló a Firefox salvándolo del impacto.

—¡Alto ahí loca! —espetó con una sonrisa el héroe de cabello rubio.

—¡Chat Noir! Llegas un poco tarde, ¿no crees? —dijo burlona creando otra de esas bolas de energía en su mano.

—¡Te equivocas! La fiesta apenas inicia —comenzó a correr hacia ella esquivando sus ataques y estando lo suficientemente cerca saltó ayudándose con su bastón y pateó a su oponente dejándola aturdida lo que aprovechó la heroína rubia y empezó a combatirla cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mientras tanto Firefox y Ladybug trataban de liberar al señor Agreste pero aquella extraña materia que lo aprisionaba era irrompible.

—Señor Agreste, por favor. Díganos ¿Por qué esa mujer lo busca a usted? —inquirió la azabache.

—Rechacé sus ideas para mi nueva línea de ropa, incluso fui muy cruel y dije "Mi hijo no es tan poca cosa como para usar ésta basura" —explicó, en sus ojos se podía percibir la culpa que sentía—. El cinturón que trae es su creación favorita, dijo que le traía buenos recuerdos.

Ambos héroes dirigieron su mirada hacia la akumatizada, Ladybug visualizó el cinturón que había mencionado Gabriel y sin pensarlo uso el poder de Lucky Charm obteniendo una capa morada.

—¿Qué? —dijo Firefox notablemente confundido.

—Hagan que aterrice y noquéala. Yo me encargo del resto —ordenó la ojiazul.

El zorro tomó su escudo y lo lanzó directo a la cabeza de la pelirroja llamando su atención, justo cuando se dirigía a atacar a Firefox, Chat la golpeó en la cara con su bastón y Queen Bee golpeó su espalda derribándola. Antes de que llegara al suelo, Ladybug saltó hacia ella y la cubrió con la capa dejándola inmóvil y entonces le quitó el cinturón el cual arrojó al suelo liberando el akuma.

Una vez que el akuma fue purificado la heroína abeja se marchó rápidamente como siempre al igual que Ladybug, antes de que Firefox pudiera marcharse Chat lo tomó del brazo deteniéndolo.

—Suéltame Chat —ordenó molestó el pelirrojo.

—Lo haré, pero... Por favor. Escúchame —Suplicó con un hilo de voz.

—Está bien —Ni el mismo Firefox sabía porque aceptó, tal vez porque no tenía nada que hacer como civil o quizás por la curiosidad de escuchar al héroe.

—Bueno... Yo... —Chat miró los ojos de Firefox, de color turquesa, tan hipnotizantes, tan... Hermosos.

—¿Si? —Firefox lo incitó a continuar, estaba empezando a fastidiarlo.

—Y-yo... Quería... ¡Quiero!... Eh... ¡Verte! —Firefox lo miró dudoso—. Aquí... ¡A las ocho! Por favor...

Chat juntó sus manos rogando que aceptara su invitación, su compañero lo pensó un momento y luego asintió, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar? —Se cuestionó el rubio.


	4. Chapter 4

La noche había caído, cierto pelirrojo se hallaba saltando de tejado en tejado dirigiéndose a la estructura más distinguida de la ciudad.

En cuanto llegó al punto que había acordado con su compañero sintió un sentimiento extraño, algo que nunca había percibido anteriormente.

Miró a su alrededor y se topó con una escena que jamás imaginó ver. El portador del miraculous de la destrucción se hallaba sentado apoyándose en una pared mirando una rosa de un rojo intenso, estaba tan absorto en ella que no reaccionó ante la llegada del zorro.

—¿Chat? —Lo llamó dudoso.

—¡Firefox! —exclamó el rubio sorprendido mientras se ponía de pie—. Me alegra verlo, mi lord —dijo inclinándose un poco para estar a la altura del pelirrojo y le ofreció la rosa acción que lo confundió.

—¿Estás jugando? —preguntó Firefox fastidiado.

—Mala idea ¿eh? —comentó Chat desanimado mientras se incorporaba—. Siendo sincero jamás he podido relacionarme realmente con la gente, en mi vida como civil soy preso en una especie de burbuja... —confesó con la mirada gacha—. Creí que una rosa sería buena para una ofrenda de paz.

Las palabras del rubio resonaron en la mente del héroe zorro. A pesar de no conocerse realmente intentó ponerse en los zapatos del otro, después de todo no tenía sentido que fuera una mentira. Firefox se sintió culpable, había actuado como un niño al alejarse de su compañero aún después de ser testigo de sus múltiples intentos de pedir disculpas.

—Chat —dijo en voz baja—. Perdón

—¿Qué? —El rubio lo miró sin entender—. ¡Tonterías! Debería ser yo quien te pida disculpas, quisiste ayudarme y sólo te hice a un lado.

—Lo sé, pero más de una vez quisiste disculparte y dejé que mi orgullo ganara evitándote a toda costa —explicó mirando el cielo, percibiendo la belleza de la noche.

—Bueno... Mejor... ¿Borrón y cuenta nueva? No queremos que los villanos tomen ventaja de nuestra rivalidad ¿cierto? —comentó Chat con una sonrisa que mostraba su diversión.

—Cierto —Firefox rio—. Empecemos de cero

Chat sonrió travieso y le colocó su ofrenda de paz en la cara a Firefox quién rodó los ojos y la aceptó rendido.

—Rojo pasión, como tu cabello —Se burló el ojiesmeralda.

—¿Disculpa? Al menos es natural, no como el tuyo, oxigenado —respondió usando un tono burlón.

—¿Perdón? —dijo haciéndose el ofendido—. Soy rubio natural.

—Haré como que te creo —comentó siguiéndole el juego.

Firefox caminó hasta el barandal de la torre y observó los alrededores. Sintió arrepentimiento por no traer consigo su block donde podría plasmar lo que sus ojos estaban apreciando. Se sumergió en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió cierto movimiento en su cabeza, alguien estaba jugando con su cabello.

—Estúpida, mi pelo ¡idiota! —Se quejó apartando la mano del más alto. Ambos se miraron unos segundos y luego se echaron a reír como nunca lo habían hecho.

Aún sin parar de reír y casi sin aire se dejaron caer en el frío suelo retorciéndose como gusanos. Tanto era el escándalo que hacían que llamaron la atención de una heroína de cabellera rubia quien llegó volando y se posicionó no muy lejos de ellos, observando la escena. No tardó en descifrar de quienes se trataba y se dio cuenta de que sobraba ahí, además estaba espiando por lo que decidió marcharse, con la mirada triste.

Chat y Firefox disfrutaban el momento, nunca en sus vidas como civiles se habían divertido tanto. Una vez que pudieron recuperar la compostura, continuaron charlando como si de un reencuentro de viejos amigos se tratara.

—¿Y qué hay de Queen Bee? —mencionó Chat con una sonrisa pícara.

—¿De qué hablas? —Firefox lo miró sin comprender.

—No es difícil darse cuenta de que le interesas —dijo el rubio como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—Tonterías —respondió.

—¿O es que hay alguna otra chica que te ha robado el corazón? —cuestionó el héroe gato haciendo notar su curiosidad.

—Bueno... La había —contestó el pelirrojo mirando al suelo—. Pero ella está interesada en un chico popular, guapo y adinerado. Todo lo contrario, a mí.

—¿Adinerado? —Firefox asintió—. Que fastidio, entonces solo se fija en su billete.

—Lo dudo, la conozco lo suficiente para saber que no es de esas personas —comentó—. Más bien creo que se trata de admiración o algo así —soltó un suspiro—. Pero ahora no importa, esa chica está prácticamente en el pasado.

—Entonces ¿por qué no intentas algo con la abeja? —sugirió Chat—. Las chicas no dan el primer paso, nunca.

—Sí que vives en una burbuja —murmuró Firefox—. Lo pensaré gatubelo.

—Más te vale, navegador —Chat se puso de pie y ofreció su mano a su compañero.

El de ojos turquesas aceptó la ayuda y se levantó, ambos Miraculous comenzaron a pitar anunciando que estaban a punto de destransformarse. Ya sin rencores se despidieron y ambos muchachos se retiraron del lugar.

Firefox regresó a su hogar volviendo a ser Nathaniel, cerró la ventana de su cuarto después de entrar y observó la rosa que le había dado Chat. La flor era muy bella por sí sola, el color era intenso y fascinante además desprendía un aroma embriagante.

Nathaniel dejo la rosa en su mesita de noche y sin cambiarse de ropa tumbó en su cama con una sonrisa y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.


	5. Chapter 5

Primera hora del día, el tiempo de tolerancia del profesor había finalizado lo que significaba que el grupo tenía hora libre, algunos decidieron salir al patio y otros ir a la biblioteca.

Y cómo era de esperarse, Alya no perdió la oportunidad de presumir el nuevo contenido de su blog, desde la supuesta relación amorosa entre los dos héroes masculinos de París se había vuelto una de sus costumbres.

—¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo sin que lo nieguen! —Le dijo Alya a su amiga azabache.

—Lo sé... Pero, ¿en serio crees que estén saliendo? —preguntó Marinette dudosa de sus palabras.

—Estoy con Alya, de lo contrario ya hubieran dicho algo —comentó Nino apareciendo frente a ellas—. Y probablemente no lo confirmen por miedo a las críticas.

—Tonterías... —habló Adrien ya harto del tema—. Estoy seguro de que sólo están viendo lo que quieren ver, Chat Noir y Firefox no son pareja.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —cuestionó Chloé sorprendiendo a todos—. Alya ya lo dijo, no lo han negado... ¡Y todos vimos cómo se evitaban las últimas semanas! Seguramente para no levantar sospechas, pero resultó al revés —Por el tono de su voz Adrien supo que algo no iba bien, no era normal que su amiga estuviera tan alterada.

Nadie entendía la actitud de Chloé, la rubia sintió como se le cristalizaban los ojos por lo que tomó su bolso y salió corriendo, Adrien intentó detenerla, pero solo logró recibir un empujón.

—¡Chloé! —gritó Sabrina desde el suelo, había tropezado al intentar seguirla.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Marinette sin dirigirse a nadie en específico.

—No, no lo sé —respondió Sabrina levantándose con ayuda de Nino y Adrien—. Ha estado muy distante los últimos días y no me quiere decir la razón.

—Nunca la había visto así —dijo Marinette.

Una vez que Adrien se aseguró de que Sabrina estuviera bien, se disculpó y fue en busca de Chloé.

Chloé siguió corriendo hasta por todo el instituto hasta que llegó a una zona apartada la cual casi nadie frecuentaba, cuando sus piernas no pudieron más se dejó caer de rodillas y rompió en llanto, su maquillaje se corrió, pero no le importó.

—¿Por qué él... Y no yo? —murmuró la rubia con un hilo de voz—. Odio esto... Odio sufrir... ¡Odio quererte Firefox!

Recordó la primera vez que lo vio, para salvarla de ser aplastada por un gran espectacular la cargó como princesa, estando en sus brazos pudo observar su semblante serio pero atractivo y sobre todo sus ojos turquesas tan hipnotizantes. Cuando la dejó en el suelo apenas pudo articular un "gracias", el héroe zorro le respondió con una sonrisa que hizo arder sus mejillas. Desde entonces empezó a admirarlo por su gran valor y destreza al defender la ciudad.

Pero fuera de su control, ese sentimiento de admiración se transformó en algo más intenso. Un sentimiento que le costó nombrar y justo ahora le provocaba tanto dolor.

No muy lejos de ahí se hallaba cierto chico que la había seguido en cuanto la vio al borde el llanto, al escuchar el nombre del causante de su sufrimiento sintió ira y deseos de hacerle pagar por herir a la muchacha que a pesar de lo que le había hecho meses atrás, no dejaba de querer.

Cuando menos se lo esperó volvió a escuchar aquella misteriosa voz.

—Cupido negro, soy Hawk Moth. ¡Qué gusto volver a encontrarnos! Dime, ¿aceptas que te dé el poder para destruir a Firefox y a cambio me entregas su miraculous y el de sus compañeros? —Le ofreció aquél hombre.

—Acepto, Hawk Moth.


	6. Chapter 6

Con una sonrisa en el rostro Firefox esposó al ladrón que recién había atrapado. Dejó al hombre con el oficial Raincomprix y se dirigió a la joven castaña que había sido asaltada.

—Aquí tienes —dijo el héroe zorro entregándole el bolso de marca que le había sido arrebatado.

—Gracias —respondió la ojiverde con una tímida sonrisa.

—¡Bien hecho Firefox! Llevábamos un tiempo siguiendo a este sinvergüenza —Lo felicitó el oficial Raincomprix colocando su mano en el hombro del más joven—. Y apenas van a dar las nueve... ¡Vaya mañana!

Al escucharlo solo una cosa pasó por la mente del héroe zorro:

_«No llegué a la primera hora... Carajo»_

—Sólo cumplo con mi deber —contestó amablemente—. Buen día oficial, señorita, debo irme.

Sin esperarse a recibir respuesta salió corriendo del lugar y con ayuda de su resistente flauta brincó hasta llegar al techo.

Saltó de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a su destino, el instituto Françoise Dupont, con gran agilidad cayó al suelo detrás de un arbusto y justo cuando se disponía a deshacer su transformación gritos de terror llamaron su atención.

Salió de su escondite empuñando su flauta mientras y vio a los estudiantes correr despavoridos del lugar.

 _«¿De qué me perdí?»_ , pensó y con la intención de hallar el origen del caos empezó a correr en dirección contraria a la del alumnado.

Se adentró en el colegio llegando inmediatamente al patio donde divisó a su compañera de traje rojo peleando con alguien que ya había visto en otra ocasión.

Sin que pudiera explicarse como Kim había vuelto a ser akumatizado corrió hacia él con la intención de golpearlo con su flauta.

Cupido Negro pateó en el abdomen a Ladybug arrojándola lejos y le apuntó con su arco, el sonido de alguien acercándose lo hizo girarse topándose con su principal objetivo. Hábilmente esquivó el golpe del pelirrojo saltando a unos cuantos metros.

—Ya te habías tardado, zorrito —espetó sin intentar ocultar su rabia.

—Oh ¿esperabas por mí? Que amable de tu parte —contestó Firefox burlón.

—Vas a pagar desgraciado —dijo Cupido Negro tomando una de sus flechas.

—No creo que se puedan liquidar deudas en un colegio —dijo cierto rubio cayendo a su lado sosteniendo su bastón.

Cupido Negro gruñó al verse superado en número, una idea pasó por su mente.

—Atrápenme si pueden —dijo con tono burlón y emprendió vuelo saliendo del instituto.

Los héroes de París lo siguieron sin dudar, saltaban de techo en techo tratando de alcanzarlo, pero obviamente era mucho más rápido en el aire.

—¿Dónde se metió Queen Bee? —preguntó Ladybug con la respiración agitada.

—Buena pregunta, mi Lady —dijo Chat.

—Todos nos lo preguntamos —añadió Firefox.

—¡Lo perdimos! —protestó la azabache lanzando su yo-yo contra el tejado.

—Esperen... ¡Por ahí! —dijo Chat empezando a correr otra vez. Sus compañeros lo siguieron hasta que llegaron a la explanada de la Torre Eiffel.

—¡Váyanse de aquí, ahora! —Le dijo Ladybug a los parisinos que estaban en el lugar, inmóviles.

—No creo que te hagan caso... —comentó Firefox observando a una chica que tenía la vista perdida.

—¡Abajo! —gritó Chat Noir al momento en qué se lanzaba contra Firefox protegiéndolo de la flecha.

—¿Chat? —Lo llamó el pelirrojo tomándolo de los hombros, lo miró a la cara notando como sus labios se obscurecían.

—No creo que te haga caso —dijo Cupido Negro aterrizando a unos metros.


	7. Chapter 7

Firefox miró con temor a su compañero quien lo miró mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa.

Chat Noir acercó su mano al collar del pelirrojo, pero este fue más rápido golpeándolo en la cara, aprovechando que lo dejó aturdido se zafó de su agarre y pegó un salto alejándose de él, tomó su flauta y esperó su contraataque.

—¡Cuidado! —escuchó un grito femenino que lo hizo mirar hacia atrás.

Detuvo el ataque de cupido negro que extrañamente era muy fuerte y bastante hábil para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo. El héroe zorro se vio indefenso al perder su flauta que cayó a lo lejos, un golpe en la cabeza lo dejó fuera de sí durante unos segundos y sintió como alguien agarraba su collar.

—¡Aléjate de él!

Cupido Negro fue lanzado lejos hasta chocar contra un bote de basura, la salvadora del pelirrojo ser acercó a él y tomó su cara entre sus manos, preocupada.

—Firefox... ¿Estás herido?

—Queen... Llegaste —pronunció el de ojos turquesa con una leve sonrisa.

—Claro que sí. Perdimos a Chat Noir ¿verdad? —El semblante de la rubia mostraba seriedad, pero sus ojos reflejaban tristeza—. No estoy segura de que Ladybug pueda entretenerlo mucho tiempo.

—Tenemos que ayudarla —Firefox se incorporó lentamente con ayuda de su compañera—. Ella lo venció antes, tiene que saber cómo hacerlo de nuevo.

Queen Bee asintió, tomó la flauta de Firefox y se la entregó. Enseguida ambos empezaron a correr hacia donde estaba Ladybug en apuros.

—Ojalá hubiéramos trabajado más tiempo juntos —dijo el de ojos esmeralda con un tono sarcástico mientras apretaba su agarre quitándole el aire a la azabache—. Para compensar tomaré tu miraculous.

Firefox uso su flauta para golpear las piernas del rubio que soltó un quejido al impactar con el suelo. Queen Bee se dedicó a auxiliar a Ladybug mientras los otros dos héroes luchaban.

—¿Ya estás cansado, zorrito? —Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro.

—Vamos Chat... Sé que aún estás ahí, tienes que liberarte —dijo el pelirrojo esquivando un ataque.

Firefox golpeó en el estómago a su oponente y aprovechó para derribarlo, logró inmovilizado pero el grito de Ladybug llamó su atención.

—¡No! ¡Queen!

Antes de que el héroe zorro pudiera procesar lo que había pasado sintió un golpe en la espalda. Adolorido en el suelo logró divisar la figura de la heroína de cabellera rubia con sus labios pintados de negro.

La heroína de coletas corrió a socorrer a su compañero, lanzó su yo-yo enredándolo en sus pies y logró halarlo hacia ella.

—Debemos irnos.

Sin pensarlo ambos héroes pegaron un salto y empezaron a saltar de techo en techo.

—Nos van a seguir. Ladybug necesitamos un plan —sentenció Firefox con la desesperación reflejada en su voz.

—Un beso... Así logré sacar a Chat de su trance la última vez. No podemos combatir a ambos, tú ve por Queen yo por Chat —espetó la azabache—. Luego vamos por Cupido.

—Está bien

_«Ojalá fuera una broma, espero que Queen no me odie después»_

Los héroes pararon en seco al ver a Chat Noir frente a ellos, se dieron la vuelta solo para toparse con Queen Bee.

—Bueno... Es hora. Cuento contigo Firefox —dijo Ladybug adoptando su posición de batalla.

Golpear a una compañera no era cosa fácil para el pelirrojo, mayormente esquivaba sus ataques y no los devolvía lo cual lo estaba agotando.

Queen uso su poder especial, Firefox aprovechó para tomarla del brazo y aplicarle una llave provocando que se atacara a sí misma.

—Bueno... Por favor que funcione —murmuró el de ojos turquesas con nerviosismo. Al ver de reojo como una flecha se aproximaba pegó un salto alejándose.

Mientras tanto Ladybug continuaba combatiendo con Chat Noir, el rubio se desesperó y uso bastón para golpear las piernas de su oponente. La azabache fue mucho más rápida y uso su yo-yo para elevarse y evadir el ataque, pero fue interceptada en el aire por Cupido Negro.

—Tu tiempo se acabó —afirmó el joven akumatizado,

—No cantes victoria —Firefox impactó su espalda con su flauta para derribarlo, pero inmediatamente sintió como lo atacaban por la espalda. Luchó para echar adelante a su oponente y tal como lo esperó vio a Chat caer al suelo quien se incorporó rápidamente y se le lanzó de frente.

El héroe zorro detuvo el puño que iba directo a su cara, sus miradas se encontraron, la mente del pelirrojo se quedó en blanco y su cuerpo actuó por sí solo para solo seguir sus deseos que no lograba entender.

Sin que nadie pudiera preverlo Firefox unió sus labios con los del ojiesmeralda quien, al recobrar la conciencia, y sin que pudiera entender porque, correspondió el beso dejándose llevar por el momento como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera esfumado.

En cuanto se separaron innumerables preguntas bombardearon sus mentes, pero sólo una tenían en común...

_«¿Qué acaba de pasar?»_


	8. Chapter 8

Turquesa y esmeralda se encontraron, buscaban respuestas a sus preguntas en la mirada del otro, pero sólo conseguían perderse entre sí.

—Así que es cierto... Son maricas —dijo con desprecio Cupido Negro lo que hizo reaccionar a los dos héroes.

De manera inmediata se prepararon para pelear, el primero en atacar fue Chat Noir, con ayuda de su bastón saltó en dirección hacia el enemigo.

Mientras se alejaba Cupido empezó a lanzar flechas que eran esquivadas por el rubio con agilidad felina.

Firefox miraba todo desde la tierra, se sorprendió al sentir la llegada de dos personas a cada uno de sus costados.

—¡Queen Bee! Has vuelto —dijo el pelirrojo con alegría, una pregunta apareció en su mente—. Espera... ¿Ladybug? —dirigió su mirada a la azabache.

—Chat está en problemas, hay que ayudarlo —La ojiazul ignoró la mirada interrogante de su compañero quién, al notar sus mejillas sonrojadas, obtuvo la respuesta a su pregunta.

—Tengo un plan —aseguró Firefox con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Te escuchamos.

En la azotea de un edificio Chat Noir luchaba contra Cupido, empezaba a agotarse por el esfuerzo y en su mente se pregunta el paradero de sus compañeros.

Desde el borde de otro edificio el héroe zorro saltó y se mantuvo en el aire, voló hasta donde estaba Cupido Negro y se posicionó para atacarlo.

Chat observaba la escena cuando sintió que le tocaban el hombro, se dio la vuelta y sonrió al reconocer a la heroína de cabellera rubia, Queen le dedicó una sonrisa amigable y lo tomó de los brazos para después empezar a volar hasta estar encima de Cupido y Firefox

—Haz tu magia gatito —dijo en el momento que el akumatizado golpeaba al pelirrojo haciendo que desapareciera

Chat activó su cataclismo y cuando cayó sobre Cupido destruyó la joya que prendía de su ropa.

Ladybug lanzó su yo-yo para detener la caída de Kim, lo dejó sano y salvo en tierra firme y se acercó a él para hablar.

—Kim... ¿Verdad? —La azabache lo miró nerviosa—. Dime ¿cómo es posible que seas víctima de Hawk Moth dos veces?

—¿Tiene relación con la primera vez? —cuestionó Queen aterrizando a su lado junto con Firefox y Chat Noir.

—No... O algo así —contestó el chico desviando la mirada.

—¿Puedes explicarnos? —inquirió el de ojos turquesas.

—Solo les puedo decir que cuando vemos que hieren a quien queremos inevitablemente queremos hacer pagar al responsable —declaró con expresión de rabia en su rostro—. Sé que no es la mejor manera, pero no estaba en mis cinco sentidos cuando escuché esa voz de nuevo. No volverá a pasar, gracias... A todos.

Dicho eso el muchacho se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse dejando a los héroes confundidos.

—Entonces... ¿Hablaba de Chloé? Creí que su corazón era tan obscuro que no podía ser herido —comentó Firefox pensativo.

—¡Oye! —protestaron los rubios, al instante se miraron confundidos.

El collar de Firefox empezó a sonar indicando que debía marcharse.

—Bueno los resolvemos luego... Hasta esta noche —Se despidió con la mano y emprendió su camino de regreso a casa.

—¿No vas tras tu zorrito? —preguntó Queen Bee mirando curiosa al héroe felino.

—¿Mi qué?

De repente un recuerdo azotó la mente del ojiesmeralda; chismes, foto sacada de contexto y ahora sí había evidencia concreta.

 _«Maldita sea»_ , pensó golpeándose mentalmente.

El pitido del anillo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, se despidió de las chicas y se marchó corriendo. Necesitaba un rato a solas para asimilar lo que había pasado.

Nathaniel miraba al techo pensativo, trataba de convencerse de que la imagen que atormentaba su mente era una alucinación o incluso un sueño.

—¿Sigues con eso? —preguntó el pequeño kwami mientras engullía otra uva.

—Era el momento preciso... Solo seguiste tus deseos más profundos —aseguró el zorrito encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡No! De ninguna manera, Trixx —El pelirrojo se levantó de la cama y alzó los brazos agitado—. ¡No soy gay! No me gusta Chat Noir... ¡Y no deberían seguir esos chismes de nosotros dos!

—Bájale a tu histeria —Trixx voló hasta estar frente a su portador—. En primera si fueras gay no tendría nada de malo, la homosexualidad es más común en la naturaleza de lo que ustedes los humanos quieren aceptar.

—Bueno sí, pero...

—No he acabado —Miró sin expresión al muchacho apenado—. Segundo, ese beso solo tenía el propósito de sacar a Chat de su trance, no significó nada y en tercera la gente siempre va a hablar, no les interesa que la información que esparcen sea falsa. Lo que de verdad importa es que ustedes dos tengan clara la verdad, que solo son compañeros que protegen la ciudad en la que viven.

—Tienes razón —murmuró Nathaniel.

—Siempre... Ahora tienes que vigilar esta noche con Ladybug, es hora de irnos.

—Me lleva... No hice mi tarea. Como sea. ¡Trixx, transfórmame!

Firefox salió por la ventana y se dirigió al punto de reunión acordado, logró divisar una silueta cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros.

—Lamento la tardanza... —Se disculpó aterrizando a unos pocos metros—. Estaba... ¿Chat? —pronunció confundido al ver quién lo estaba esperando.

—Hola Firefox... Quería verte.


	9. Chapter 9

—¿Verme? ¿Para qué? —cuestionó tratando de calmar sus nervios no esperaba volver a verlo tan pronto.

—Bueno... El beso de hace rato —Comenzó a hablar sin mirarlo, se notaba incómodo.

—Para —ordenó Firefox levantando una mano en señal de alto—. No tenemos que hablar de eso, sólo sucedió porque había que regresarte a la realidad. No hay ningún significado en el fondo ni para mí ni para ti. Suficiente tenemos con los chismes en Internet, ¿no crees?

—Me robaste las palabras —mintió el rubio con una sonrisa de lado—. No nos preocupemos por los rumores, solo habrá que esperar que surja algo nuevo que llame la atención de todos y nos dejarán en paz. Así funciona el mundo de la fama.

—Salvamos París, debería ser distinto para nosotros. No somos celebridades.

—Dile eso a Tony Stark.

—Buen punto.

Un silencio extraño se formó, la mente del pelirrojo era atormentada por tantas preguntas mientras que el de ojos verdes tenía una sensación muy extraña que no lograba nombrar.

—Bueno... Tenemos que hacer patrullaje.

—Andando entonces.

La repentina frialdad del héroe gato desconcertó a su compañero. _«¿Acaso dije algo malo?»_ , era la nueva interrogante en su cabeza.

Pasaron dos horas en las que ambos jóvenes transitaban por las calles nocturnas de París y de vez en cuando pasaban por los tejados, ninguno decía nada, el ambiente amistoso de siempre entre ellos brillaba por su ausencia. Se despidieron por simple cortesía y cada uno pasó a retirarse a descansar sin dejar de recordar una y otra vez aquel beso que contrario a lo que aseguraban, significaba mucho más de lo que querían aceptar.

El sonido de la alarma sacó a Adrien de su profundo sueño. Con pereza alcanzó su celular y desactivó la alarma, giró sobre su costado quedando boca arriba y empezó a divagar en lo que lograba procesar siquiera su nombre.

—Esta vez sí soñé —murmuró el rubio con la mirada gacha.

—Creí que nunca recordabas tus sueños —comentó el pequeño kwami colocándose a su lado—. Seguramente tu sueño fue sobre queso, es una señal para que me lo des inmediatamente.

—Enseguida te lo doy —dijo Adrien conteniendo una risa.

Salió de la cama y se dirigió a la ducha para dar inicio a su rutina matutina tan carente de emoción.

Al llegar al instituto descendió del auto sin mucho ánimo y se despidió del chófer, mientras empezaba a caminar dejó escapar un suspiro y cambió su semblante a uno más alegre. Lo que menos quería era ser interrogado por sus amigos al verlo tan desalineado.

 _«Ayer mi compañero Firefox me besó y me gustó, en consecuencia, ahora soy un desastre peor que Meredith tratando de contener su atracción por DeLuca»_ , negó con la cabeza para desechar esa posible respuesta. En definitiva, desvelarse viendo una serie llena de drama o tratando de ordenar sus ideas no fueron las mejores de sus ideas.

—¡Hola bro! —Lo saludó Nino con notable entusiasmo.

—Hola. ¿A qué se debe alegría? —cuestionó el rubio sentándose a su lado.

—Bueno Alya me llamó diciendo que tenía algo increíble que contarme. Me contagió de inmediato así que deber ser algo muy importante.

Antes de que Adrien pudiera responderle Alya irrumpió en el aula causando un gran estrépito lo cual no le importó a la castaña. Entró en el salón con Marinette siendo prácticamente arrastrada por su mejor amiga.

—¡Esta vez no queda lugar a duda! —dijo Alya con gran emoción que no podía pasar desapercibida por los presentes—. Ayer fueron vistos besándose. ¡Es un hecho que Chat Noir y Firefox están saliendo!

Las palabras de la joven Césaire terminaron por captar la atención del alumnado quienes de manera casi inmediata se dirigieron hacia el sitio de Alya con el propósito de enterarse de más detalles.

Marinette se sentía perdida, ciertamente no le implicaba directamente, pero saber que sus compañeros volvían a estar en boca de todos, posiblemente por suposiciones erróneas, le inquietaba bastante.

Por otro lado, dos chicos que se encontraban sentados bastante lejos del otro estaban teniendo ideas sumamente similares. Que los tragara la tierra era su principal deseo en ese momento.

Nathaniel se llevó las manos a la cara en un intento de cubrir el rubor que teñía sus mejillas.

—Joven Kurtzberg, ¿se encuentra bien o prefiere acudir a la enfermería? —La monótona voz del profesor lo había sacado de su ensimismamiento. _«¿En qué momento llegó?»_ , se preguntaba mientras retiraba sus manos.

—No... Yo... Estoy bien. No me pasa nada —respondió avergonzado, sentir las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros le incomodaban.

—Bien. Entonces demos inicio a la clase, en esta ocasión trabajarán en equipos. Se les asignará un libro del temario y deberán presentar su exposición en dos semanas —El profesor se acercó al escritorio y sacó una hoja de su portafolio—. Los equipos los he formado yo mismo y más vale que no haya quejas.

Sin que nadie rechistara uno a uno de fueron integrando al equipo que le correspondía, el primero fue conformado por Alya, Rosita, Mylène, Alix y Max. Los siguientes fueron Marinette, Lila, Juleka, Iván y Kim.

En el tercer y último equipo estaban Sabrina, Chloé, Nino, Adrien y Nathaniel.

El pelirrojo al escuchar su nombre no pudo estar más vacilante, le había tocado justo con las personas que menos frecuentaba. Un tanto temeroso recogió sus cosas y se acercó a su equipo que ya lo esperaba.

—Ya que estamos todos —empezó a hablar Sabrina—. Estaba pensando que debido a que el libro se divide en cuatro partes deberíamos repartir a cada quien una parte, pero dos tendrán que trabajar juntos. Supongo que seremos Chloé y yo —finalizó soltando un suspiro reflejando su escaso entusiasmo

—No, Sabrina —La de ojos azules tomó la palabra—. No quiero que vuelvas a hacer todo tú sola, cada una puede hacer una parte. Elijo la segunda —Chloé mostraba una sonrisa a sus compañeros que la veían incrédulos, a excepción de Adrien.

—Entonces lo haremos Nathaniel y yo, ¿la cuarta te parece bien? —El modelo se dirigió al nombrado que lo miraba sin poder comprender su repentino interés en él. Nathaniel asintió estando un poco dudoso, lo cual nadie notó.

—Bien, elijo la tercera —dijo Nino—. Te queda la primera, Sabrina.

—Bueno, debo irme. Hablemos por WhatsApp más tarde —Chloé tomó su bolso, lanzó dos besos a cada uno y salió del salón.

Nathaniel no podría estar más confundido, Chloé queriendo esforzarse en un proyecto y siendo amable con todos, Adrien queriendo trabajar con él. _«¿Acaso sigo dormido?»_ , se cuestionaba.

El sonido del timbre anunciando el final de la clase lo hizo volver a la realidad, esa que le costaba asimilar. El de ojos turquesas tomó su mochila y salió del aula, miró a todos dirigirse al patio o a otros lugares diferentes al salón de clases.

—¿No tenemos ciencias? —murmuró extrañado.

—No, la profesora Mendeleiev dijo que debía asistir a un curso. Ya que no viniste ayer si quieres te puedo pasar los apuntes y lo que dejó de tarea —La voz de Adrien lo hizo pegar un brinco—. Perdona, no quise asustarte.

El pelirrojo se giró para encontrarse con una mirada esmeralda que sin entender la razón le puso los nervios de punta. Parpadeó varias veces para recobrar la compostura y desvió la mirada.

—Sí, te lo agradecería, Adrien —aceptó apretando su mano contra la correa de su mochila.

 _«¿Cómo es que notó mi ausencia?»_ , pensaba.

—Entonces vamos a la biblioteca.

Ambos muchachos a caminar sin intercambiar palabras, Adrien mirada curioso a su compañero, había algo en él que le resultaba tan familiar.


	10. Chapter 10

Una vez que Adrien y Nathaniel llegaron a su destino, se sentaron en una mesa del rincón, Adrien sacó su cuaderno y se lo dejó a un lado a su compañero, quien lo abrió nervioso buscando la fecha del día anterior. Sacó una pluma y enseguida comenzó a copiar sintiendo la mirada del contrario en él.

—Te gusta dibujar ¿cierto? —inquirió el rubio apoyando su cara en una de sus manos sin apartar la mirada.

—Sí.

—¿Tienes alguna técnica favorita? Sé que es difícil trabajar en óleo así que algunos optan por el acrílico. ¿Tú cual empleas? ¿O prefieres los colores pastel?

—¿Por qué? —Nathaniel dejó la pluma en la mesa y se giró sobre su asiento para mirar de frente al modelo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿Por qué de repente quieres saber de mí? Siempre he sido invisible para casi todos, en especial para ti —pronunció el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido—. Y ahora de la nada me empiezas a hablar y quieres que trabajemos juntos.

—Porque... Me intrigas

 _«Recuerdas a alguien»_ era la verdadera respuesta que pensaba el rubio.

Nathaniel enarcó una ceja sin dejar de mirarlo, recorrió el rostro de Adrien en busca de algún indicio de burla, pero solo logró perderse en esos ojos esmeralda que le provocaba una emoción que no podía identificar.

—¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó el rubio al notar que la mente de su compañero no se encontraba en la realidad.

—No, nada. —Nathaniel desvió la mirada y regresó su vista a su cuaderno que apenas tenía escrito la mitad de una página.

El celular de Adrien vibró, lo sacó de su bolsillo e hizo una mueca al leer el mensaje que le había llegado. Escribió su respuesta y lo volvió a guardar.

—Faltan cinco minutos para la siguiente clase, puedes tomarle fotos y terminarlo en tu casa —sugirió el de cabellera rubia.

Nathaniel asintió torpemente y sacó su celular para tomar las fotos, guardó sus cosas y le entregó el cuaderno a su dueño.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a su siguiente clase, el resto del día transcurrió normal a excepción de cierta conversación.

—¿Mi número? —repitió el pelirrojo un tanto sorprendido.

—Sí, para el grupo de WhatsApp. Será más fácil discutir las especificaciones de la exposición —mencionó el rubio con una sonrisa ladina.

—Está bien —accedió el de ojos turquesa.

Intercambiaron números y salieron del instituto, se despidieron para después irse cada quien por su lado.

Con la mirada hacia el suelo mientras caminaba, Nathaniel se encontraba atormentado. Empezando por los nuevos detalles del escándalo que lo involucraba y ahora el repentino interés de Adrien en él.

—Seguramente se le pasará mañana... —Se dijo no muy convencido mientras sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo.

—¿Ya comiste? —Una voz masculina lo sorprendió en cuanto entró al recibidor, por un instante rogó haberse equivocado al reconocer aquella voz, pero para su mala suerte, estaba en lo correcto.

—¿Papá? ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó el menor analizando cada facción del hombre que tenía enfrente.

—También es mi casa después de todo. —dijo acercándose a Nathaniel que no dejaba de mirarlo—. Vamos, cambia esa cara, hijo.

—No, te desapareces cuatro meses sin llamar, escribir ni dar señales de vida. ¿En serio creíste que correría emocionado para darte un abrazo? Ni de coño, ya no tengo seis años —Nathaniel tenía el ceño fruncido y un nudo en la garganta, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca.

—Sé que debí contactarte... Pero es tan complicado estando allá. La señal es tan pésima y...

—Detente —pidió el menor hastiado—. No quiero tus excusas, ¿por qué no simplemente admites que no quieres ver al hijo que te recuerda tu más grande desgracia en la vida?

—Hijo, por favor... —imploró el hombre con una mirada triste.

—¡No me hables así! Hace mucho que dejé de importarte, no tienes que fingir —Caminó por el recibidor evitando al mayor—. No sabrás que estoy aquí, espero lo mismo de ti. O mejor, regresa a tu trabajo esta misma noche —dijo con desprecio sin mirarlo.

Al entrar a su cuarto azotó la puerta y botó su mochila para después dejarse caer en la cama boca abajo.

—Nath ¿qué ha pasado? —cuestionó el pequeño kwami saliendo de la mochila.

—Oh perdóname Trixx, no fue mi intención —dijo apenado al ver como el pequeño zorro se sobaba su cabeza.

—No es nada... Dime ¿qué ocurre entre tu padre y tú? Ahora que lo pienso parecía que vives solo, ¿qué hay de tu madre? —Trixx miró a su portador curioso.

—Haces muchas preguntas.

—¡Perdón! —Se disculpó inmediatamente el zorrito—. No tienes que responder, Nath. Pero si quieres que alguien te escuche puedes contar conmigo.

—Mi madre se fue hace años y mi padre evita estar en casa y conmigo en realidad porque recordarla le duele. Es mi única familia aquí en Francia, pero no hay un lazo como tal, hace mucho que no. —Nathaniel miró a la nada divagando en sus pensamientos, normalmente evitaba pensar en su familia, pero con su padre en casa era más complicado.

—Trixx, vamos a dar un paseo. No quiero estar aquí.

Nathaniel disfrutaba mucho cuando se transformaba en Firefox, con la máscara cubriendo su identidad era libre de hacer lo que mayor temor le causaba siendo civil: detener a los delincuentes, enfrentar sus miedos e incluso coquetear con chicas guapas. Una vida que le daba tantas cosas.

Aún recordaba con mucha emoción cuando encontró el miraculous en su habitación, había llegado agotado después de confrontar a una mujer en el metro que agredía verbal y físicamente a un hombre mayor por el simple hecho de ser asiático. Sabía que lo correcto fue socorrerlo al ver que nadie lo hacía, pero los golpes con el bastón de la mujer no fueron muy leves que digamos.

Al principio no se creía capaz de poder combatir al lado de Ladybug y Chat Noir, pero Trixx le brindó el apoyo que tanto necesitaba, después de tanto alguien confiaba en él y en lo lejos que podía llegar.

Firefox descendió de un edificio de tres pisos para caminar al parque, mientras buscaba un lugar donde relajarse logró divisar una cabellera rubia cerca de la fuente. Con una sonrisa de lado empezó a caminar hacia la silueta que empezaba a reconocer con cada paso que daba.


	11. Chapter 11

—¡Queen! —La llamó el pelirrojo, la chica de ojos azules se giró y sonrió instintivamente al ver acercarse a su compañero.

—Hola Firefox. ¿No estás con Chat? —Con su mano dio palmadas en el sitio disponible a su lado para que el héroe se sentara.

—No y la verdad no quiero hablar de él.

—¿Se volvieron a pelear? Sí que son una pareja problemática —Queen rio sin mirarlo.

—No somos pareja.

—Oh cierto, quieren esconderlo, pero déjenme decirles que son muy malos disimulando —miró de soslayo a su compañero que se notaba incómodo.

—Solo son rumores. Ni a Chat ni a mí nos van los hombres y no hay nada entre nosotros. Todo lo distorsionaron los medios —explicó Firefox dejando escapar un suspiro.

—¿Y por qué no lo aclaran? Están metiéndose con su reputación —comentó sin pensar la rubia. Al instante se arrepintió, se había prometido dejar de lado esas ideas que le inculcaron desde pequeña.

—Al final no es importante, al menos para mí. Cumplo con mi deber protegiendo la ciudad y eso es lo único relevante, mi vida privada no le concierne a todo París.

—Y de todo esto, ¿qué piensa Chat? —Queen miró interrogante al ojiturquesa, pero no recibió respuesta—. ¿Vas a decir que no te importa?

—Te dije que no quiero hablar de él.

—A mí me parece que él embrollo en que están metidos te está haciendo dudar —mencionó la muchacha burlona.

—Claro que no.

—Que sí, es bien sabido que nadie es totalmente heterosexual, solo que no llegamos a conocer a esa persona que nos haga darnos cuenta de ello —dijo Queen segura de sus palabras.

—Tonterías... Chat Noir no me interesa románticamente, de hecho, a mí me gusta alguien más —Firefox miró al suelo y se mordió el labio nervioso.

—¿En serio? ¿Y de quién se trata? —La rubia lo miró con curiosidad, aunque en su mente se reprochaba por solicitar una respuesta que probablemente terminará de herirla.

—Bueno, es un secreto —contestó el chico volviendo a mirarla.

—Oh vamos, creí que había confianza entre nosotros —Queen hizo un puchero.

—Mejor dime de ti. ¿Alguien ha captado el interés de la reina?

La rubia se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta, desvió la mirada al agua de la fuente. Se quedó pensando unos segundos hasta que soltó un suspiró y regresó la vista a su compañero que la observada intrigado.

—La verdad sí, pero sé que no tengo oportunidad con él, aunque me acabo de enterar de que en realidad no es novio del chico gato salvador de París —Al terminar de hablar se mordió la mejilla nerviosa, no podía creer lo que acababa de decir.

—Espera... ¿Estás diciendo? —La ojiazul levantó su mano derecha indicando que se callara.

—¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, hablé de más.

La heroína se puso de pie y empezó a caminar alejándose, estaba preparándose para volar cuando sintió como la sujetaban por la muñeca.

—¿Qué? —La rubia apenas habló cuando sintió como Firefox acariciaba su mejilla.

—Eres tú —musitó el pelirrojo para después cortar la distancia entre sus labios.

Un beso algo torpe pero tierno también, un sin fin de emociones invadieron a Queen Bee mientras su pulso se aceleraba y su mente se ponía en blanco.

Rodeó al contrario con sus brazos por el cuello, Firefox por su parte colocó sus manos a cada lado de la figura de la chica y la acercó a él.

Tan sumergidos estaban en su burbuja que no percibieron la mirada afligida de un joven rubio que los veía a tan solos unos metros de distancia.

—Adrien, ¿qué pasa? Debemos dar inicio a la sesión —dijo el fotógrafo extrañado al ver inmóvil al modelo.

—Sí, perdón. Podemos comenzar —El chico de ojos verdes mostró una sonrisa falsa, la que siempre usaba en sus días malos, es decir, casi diario.

Al entrar a su habitación Adrien azotó la puerta y se tumbó en su cama viendo al techo.

—Fui un estúpido... Pero que idiota —masculló con el ceño fruncido.

—No es normal que te digas tus verdades. ¿Qué pasa? —El pequeño kwami voló hasta estar frente a su portador y lo miró, inquisitivo.

—¡Firefox se besó con Queen Bee! Y en mi cara...

—Acabábamos de llegar, no había forma de que alguno supiera de tu presencia y en segundo lugar te recuerdo que tú lo mandaste a sus brazos.

—Sí... Pero no tenía idea de... ¡Ah! Me odio —El rubio rodó en la cama y hundió su cara en una almohada.

—¿Ves? No debes dejarte llevar por los sentimientos románticos, te trae muchos problemas, enfócate en algo más. ¡Cómo el queso! —Sugirió el pequeño gato emocionado.

—¿Sabes Plagg? Tienes razón —Adrien se apoyó en sus brazos para mirar al kwami.

—¿La tengo? Digo, sí. ¡La tengo!

—No voy a separarlos, tampoco puedo reclamarle nada a Firefox —El ojiesmeralda se levantó de la cama y del bolsillo sacó su celular que por fortuna no había sufrido daño al ser aplastado.

—Mejor intentaré algo más

Desbloqueó la pantalla táctil y tecleó un nombre en su lista de contactos, pulsó el botón de llamar y caminó hacia el gran ventanal.

Primer tono, sus manos empezaban a sudar.

Segundo tono, se preguntó qué le diría.

Tercer y cuarto tono, consideró colgar.

— _¿Hola?_

—¡Nathaniel! Hola —respondió nervioso, alejó el aparato y aclaró su garganta—. Soy Adrien.


	12. Chapter 12

Nathaniel se encontraba sentado en una silla disfrutando de la vista que le daba el gran balcón de su cuarto.

Respingó cuando escuchó el tono de llamada proveniente de su celular, dudoso se levantó de su sitio y trataba de recordar donde había botado el dispositivo móvil. Se acercó a la cama y pudo percibir el sonido con mayor claridad.

—No cuelgues —rogó en el momento en que levantaba las sábanas y almohadas buscando el celular.

Dio un grito de victoria al lograr divisarlo entre su buró y la cama, lo tomó evitando que cayera al suelo y se apresuró a contestar.

—¿Hola?

— _¡Nathaniel! Hola... Soy Adrien._

Un sentimiento extraño lo invadió al escuchar la voz de su compañero de clase.

—Ah hola Agreste... ¿Qué hay? —En cuanto terminó de hablar se arrepintió y estuvo a nada de abofetearse.

La razón era que no sabía cómo actuar con el famoso modelo, se trataba de alguien popular, exitoso a temprana edad y apreciado por todos. Y él tan solo es Nathaniel, hijo de un botánico poco reconocido y una ex actriz que ya nadie recordaba.

— _Pues... Solo quería llamarte para saber cómo estabas_ —escuchó la risa nerviosa del rubio que solo terminó de incomodarle—. _Y si has avanzado algo de la exposición._

—La exposición... Cierto —Se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio—. No te voy a mentir, se me había olvidado. Así que no, no he avanzado nada.

— _Ya veo, pues estamos a la par_ —escuchó decir al rubio—. _Acabo de buscar en internet y encontré varios libros que podrían servirnos de bibliografía complementaria, están en la biblioteca del instituto. ¿Te parece si llegamos un poco antes de las clases y los buscamos?_

—Sí, me parece bien —aceptó empezando a dar vueltas en la silla—. Igual buscaré algo más, adiós.

Sin esperar respuesta colgó y dejó el celular en el escritorio, dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones y apoyo su cara en el borde de la mesa.

—Ya huelo mi humillación.

—¿Por qué lo dices Nath? —El pequeño kwami lo observaba desde lo alto del ropero.

—Soy muy malo exponiendo, me pongo nervioso y enredo las ideas. Y Adrien... ¡Es Adrien! Todo le sale perfecto, no le cuesta desenvolverse frente a fotógrafos, críticos mucho menos profesores.

—Nadie puede ser perfecto, pero tú puedes acercarte a ellos. Solo es cuestión de que te apliques —Trixx voló hasta estar frente al pelirrojo—. En estos meses he notado que tienes potencial y no solo para las artes, el problema es que eres perezoso.

—No te lo negaré, las ciencias son lo que menos me entusiasma. ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? No me agrada recordar que decepciono a mi padre al alejarme del campo que le gustaría compartir conmigo.

—Creí que no te importaba tu relación con él —dijo el zorrito, pero se arrepintió al notar la mirada triste de su portador—. Perdón. Mejor regresemos al tema que me dejaste hablando solo. ¿Qué fue eso con Queen Bee?

—Siguiente pregunta.

—Nathaniel...

—Trixx...

—No deberías jugar con los sentimientos de alguien.

—No estoy jugando.

—Pero no es algo mutuo. Mentiste para tu conveniencia.

—Gracias, en serio que no me siento pésima persona. Gracias, eh Trixx —comentó el ojiturquesa sarcástico.

—Tú solo te pusiste en esa posición con tu egoísmo. Deberías hablar con ella y serle sincero.

—¿Y decirle qué? Hey Queen, dije que me gustas para evitar que me enreden con Chat Noir quien me dijo tiempo atrás que te buscara. ¿Te molesta? —dijo con notable ironía—. Me va a odiar.

—¿Entonces qué piensas hacer?

—Veré que pasa con ella, es una chica linda y se ve que es buena persona. Ya si no se da nada pues se lo diré —explicó su plan mientras cruzaba sus piernas.

—Los sentimientos no se deben forzar. Espero que no te salga todo mal —mencionó el pequeño zorro no muy convencido.

Adrien se despidió de Nathalie y el chófer antes de bajar del auto, estaba entusiasmado por el encuentro con su compañero.

—Te recuerdo que no debes lanzarte como gorda en tobogán con ese chico como hiciste como Firefox —pronunció Plagg saliendo de su escondite.

—Ya lo sé Plagg, seré más prudente esta vez —murmuró el modelo indicándole al kwami que volviera a ocultarse, el pequeño gato obedeció y entraron al instituto.

Adrien esperó nervioso en la entrada hasta que logró divisar cierta cabellera roja que ansiaba ver.

—¡Hola Nath! —Lo saludó alegre.

—Adrien —El nombrado se acercó estaba agitado—. Perdona la tardanza, espero que no me hayas esperado mucho tiempo.

—No pasa nada, vayamos a la biblioteca.

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a recorrer su camino en silencio, pero sus mentes estaban en otro lado.

Nathaniel repetía la discusión que acababa de tener con su padre, razón por la cual se había retrasado. Por su parte Adrien pensaba en cómo sacarle conversación al pelirrojo y echaba ojeadas a su rostro de vez en cuando.

—Y dime ¿piensas ir a la fiesta de Chloé este sábado? —Adrien tecleó en la computadora de la biblioteca los títulos que buscaba.

—Ah cierto... Leí el mensaje, pero siendo sincero no pienso ir —respondió el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros. Tomó un papel y anotó los números de cada ejemplar.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es por el pasado de Chloé? Te aseguro que ha cambiado.

—No creo que Demoilustrador piense lo mismo —murmuró Nathaniel alejándose para buscar los libros.

—Escucha, si vas a la fiesta estoy seguro de que te agradará, será genial —El modelo buscaba entre los estantes.

—No lo sé, Adrien. En realidad, no frecuento lugares así y no soy sociable, ni siquiera con nuestros compañeros —Nathaniel sonrió al encontrar uno de los libros y lo cogió.

—¿Y Alix no cuenta? —inquirió el rubio tratando de indagar más de la relación entre el pelirrojo y la chica de los patines, ya los había visto juntos bastantes veces.

—Nos conocemos desde niños, es como mi hermana así que creo que no mucho.

Adrien contuvo una sonrisa al escucharlo, una persona menos de quien preocuparse.

—Ven a la fiesta conmigo y te ayudaré a comprobar lo bien que te la puedes pasar —sugirió el más alto sin apartar la vista de los ojos turquesa que tanto le cautivaban.

Nathaniel sentía sus nervios de punta por la insistente mirada verdosa del contrario, había algo en esos ojos que le resultaban tan familiar. Intentó desviar la mirada, pero le fue imposible, notó que el rubio se acercaba por lo cual se echó para atrás instintivamente hasta que chocó con el estante.

Algunos libros cayeron haciendo brincar en su sitio a ambos chicos, Nathaniel se apresuró a recogerlos y colocarlos en su lugar.

—Está bien... Iré a la fiesta contigo.


	13. Chapter 13

Adrien miró como el pelirrojo se levantaba sin mirarlo y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a alejarse.

—¿Vienes o qué? —La voz de Nathaniel lo sacó de su trance.

—Y entonces ¿a qué hora te recojo?

Las clases dieron inicio, pero el joven Kurtzberg parecía no haberse dado cuenta, estaba divagando en su mundo otra vez.

 _«Es como si ya hubiéramos estado así de cerca»_ , pensaba el pelirrojo mordisqueando una pluma. Y es que a su mente volvía una y otra vez el recuerdo de Adrien mirándolo de una manera que no podía describir.

De vez en cuando dirigía su vista al lugar del modelo que convivía animadamente con sus amigos, al parecer no fue nada discreto durante su observación pues Adrien volteó a su dirección y le sonrió al sorprenderlo.

Nathaniel respingó y al instante apartó la vista a la pared, estaba avergonzado. _«Joder... Qué suerte la mía»._

—¿Entonces es por un chico? —El gritó de Sabrina resonó en toda el aula llamando la atención del grupo.

Inmediatamente Chloé le reprochó a su amiga su indiscreción, la profesora Mendeleiev se dirigió a la mesa de ambas y las miró son el semblante serio.

—Señoritas, atiendan mi clase y si vuelven a cuchichear las saco, pero del curso y nos vemos hasta el extraordinario —aseguró sin quitarles la vista de encima—. ¿Entendieron?

—Sí, profesora —respondieron al unísono.

Mendeleiev regresó a la pizarra y siguió dando su clase.

Como era de esperarse Nathaniel no prestaba atención a las explicaciones, esta vez se distraía con la interrogante de quien estaría hablando Sabrina. ¿Tal vez un interés amoroso de la rubia? _«Que Dios se apiade del pobre desgraciado»_ , pensaba divertido.

Y así continuó la jornada, con el pelirrojo desinteresado por las clases. Claro que se arrepintió cuando tuvo en su banca un examen de historia que supuestamente había sido anunciado hace dos semanas y él ni se había enterado. Vaya manera de finalizar el día.

—A este paso tendré que decirle adiós a una beca —murmuró saliendo del instituto dirigiéndose a su pequeño kwami que se escondía en su saco.

—¿Tan mal te fue? —Le respondió una voz que no era la de Trixx.

—Ah... Hola Adrien. Me temo que sí —respondió desanimado mientras bajaba los escalones.

—¿Sabes? —El rubio lo alcanzó y lo tomó del hombro—. Podría ayudarte a estudiar, para los demás exámenes y en el peor de los casos para los de recuperación.

El pelirrojo miró a su acompañante confundido, ahí estaba de nuevo: ese interés injustificado en él.

—¿En serio malgastarías tu tiempo en enseñarme? —inquirió Nathaniel sin dejar de mirarlo.

—No sería malgastar, saldrás beneficiario y hasta podríamos conocernos mejor —contestó Adrien con una sonrisa ladina.

 _«¿Qué buscas Agreste?»_ , se preguntaba Nathaniel. Una parte de él quería conocer la respuesta y al parecer solo había una manera.

—Está bien, acepto tu propuesta.

—¡Genial! —gritó con emoción—. Hey ahí está André, vamos por un helado.

Sin tener tiempo para reaccionar el chico de ojos turquesas estaba siendo halado por el joven modelo hacia el puesto ambulante.

—Adrien, no traigo dinero —Nathaniel murmuró apenado rogando que solo el mencionado lo haya escuchado.

—No te preocupes, yo invito —contestó el rubio pagando su pedido. Agradeció y le dio el suyo a Nathaniel.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió al recibir el helado, era justo el que hubiera pedido.

—¿Cómo adivinaste?

—Intuición —respondió Adrien restándole importancia—. Han llegado por mí, ¿quieres qué te pase a dejar?

—Oh no, no, no. No se molesten, yo puedo irme por mi propio pie.

—¿Seguro, Nath?

—Muy seguro, hasta mañana Adrien y muchas gracias por el helado —Se despidió con un ademán de manos y empezó a caminar hacia su casa.

—Hasta mañana, Nath —musitó el chico de ojos esmeralda viéndolo marcharse.

Entró al auto cerrando la puerta, mientras comía su helado se imaginaba los próximos encuentros con el pelirrojo. Haría todo lo posible por acercarse.

Trixx miraba de brazos cruzados a Nathaniel que corría apresurado de un lado a otro en la habitación, el zorrito en definitiva no estaba de acuerdo con las acciones de su portador, ni pasadas ni futuras. ¿Es que acaso no escuchaba sus consejos?

—Nathaniel... —Lo llamó.

—No empieces Trixx.

—Muy tarde, ¿estás seguro de esto? Si vas a ver a Queen Bee Será mejor que sea para aclararle todo.

—Por supuesto que no, voy a pedirle una cita —contestó el pelirrojo tomando sus llaves y una chaqueta negra.

—No estás escuchándome.

—Ya hablamos de esto. Ahora Trixx ¡transfórmame!

La heroína de cabellera rubia estaba nerviosa, caminaba de un lado a otro en el tejado esperando a su compañero. Estaba emocionada porque les tocaba patrullar juntos pero sus temores le hacían rogar una situación diferente.

—Mi reina, lamento haberla hecho esperar —A sus espaldas escuchó la voz que ansiaba tanto escuchar.

Mordiendo sus labios nerviosa se dio la vuelta encontrándose con el héroe zorro que le extendía un ramo de rosas blancas.

—Son... Son muy bonitas. Gracias —dijo Queen en voz baja, poco a poco los nervios se disipaban. Sentía que estando con Firefox todo estaría de maravilla.

Firefox sonrió y besó la mejilla de la chica provocando un fuerte sonrojo en ella, le pareció enternecedor.

—Ya que debemos trabajar esta vez. ¿Qué dices si vamos a un lugar especial este viernes?

—¿Es una cita?

—Puede ser lo que quieras, linda.

Queen sonrió y miró a los ojos a su acompañante, tenían un color muy especial que te hacía perderte en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Abajo!

Queen sintió como Firefox la tiraba hacia abajo quedando él encima de ella.

Sintió sus mejillas arder por la posición, comprendió que era un intento de protegerla de un ataque cuando escuchó una voz desconocida. Rápidamente se incorporó a medias para ver al responsable.

—¡Creí que tardaría más en encontrarlos! Díganme tórtolos, ¿dónde están Ladybug y Chat Noir? —cuestionó la nueva víctima de Hawk Moth.

Al no recibir respuesta el hombre enfureció y lanzó otra esfera de fuego hacia los héroes. Firefox y Queen se tumbaron al suelo cubriendo sus cabezas, el fuego no los alcanzó a quemar, pero sí al ramo que la chica no había soltado.

Los gritos de personas aterradas llamaron la atención de ambos, varios edificios se estaban incendiando.

Sintieron como la edificación en que estaban comenzaba a temblar, también se estaba quemando y la estructura no aguantará mucho tiempo.


	14. Chapter 14

Ambos héroes se miraron a los ojos buscando una solución a la nueva situación.

—Hay que salvar a la gente antes de que esto se caiga —aseguró Queen Bee y Firefox asintió.

Empezaron a correr hacia el borde del edificio, se miraron de soslayo confirmando que pensaban en lo mismo cuando el akumatizado apareció frente a ellos.

—¿A dónde creen que van? —dijo burlón mientras jugaba con una de sus esferas—. Ni crean que se salvarán del gran _Explosion_.

—Sácalos a todos —ordenó Firefox a su compañera con el semblante serio mientras sacaba su flauta—. Bájale a tus humos, flamita.

—¡Insolente! _—Explosion_ dominado por el cólera hizo aparecer llamaradas en sus manos que fueron lanzadas al pelirrojo.

Firefox esquivaba los ataques como podía, saltando aquí y allá o bien moviendo su arma, se arrepentía de haber hecho enojar a aquel hombre con tendencias pirómanas. Cuando los ataques cesaron el héroe zorro aprovechó para esconderse y recuperar fuerzas.

—Joder... —murmuró con la respiración acelerada.

Su descanso fue interrumpido por un movimiento de la edificación, había ocurrido una explosión en el tercer piso. Firefox se puso de pie y cuando se disponía a abandonar la construcción una bola de fuego le rozó el cuello.

Aturdido se tambaleó y tropezó con sus propios pies cayéndose. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió como lo tomaban en brazos y era llevado a la parte más alta de otro edificio.

—¡No puedo ser! Firefox ¿estás bien?

—¿Tú que crees, Chat? —respondió adolorido, nunca pensó que una quemadura doliera tanto.

—Perdón...

—¡Los encontré! _—Explosion_ creó una llamarada más violenta que las anteriores y atacó a ambos héroes, pero el fuego nunca les llegó.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

—Carapace, el que va a extinguir tus malas intenciones —El moreno apartó su escudo con el que había protegido al zorro y al gato y mostró una gran sonrisa.

— _Es el portador del Miraculous de la tortuga, no te preocupes por los débiles. Tu prioridad son los aretes de Ladybug y el anillo de Chat Noir. ¡Date prisa!_ —ordenó el hombre que le había otorgado sus poderes.

—Enseguida Hawk Moth, es hora de mi plan —respondió seguro de sus palabras—. Ni con medio zoológico podrán derrotarme. ¡ _Explosion_ supera a todos! —afirmó riendo para después alejarse y empezar a lanzar más esferas a todos los establecimientos que veía.

—¡Necesitamos un plan! —aseveró la muchacha de traje moteado apareciendo frente a los chicos.

—Queen no puede sola con los civiles —Firefox llamó la atención de sus compañeros—. Puedo usar mi poder para engañar a flamita, pero no será suficiente.

—Yo ayudo a la abeja —dijo Carapace con determinación, al ver que nadie se negaba se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a auxiliar a los parisinos en apuros.

—Bien, Firefox te tomo la palabra. Aprovecharemos para inmovilizarlo y quitarle el akuma —declaró la azabache enmascarada.

—Se les olvida algo... ¡No tenemos idea de donde está el akuma! —mencionó Chat Noir—. Ese sujeto es _Human Torch_ , antes de ver si trae algún objeto nos quema.

—Lo veremos sobre la marcha, París ya se parece bastante al infierno —respondió Ladybug—. Confiemos en nosotros mismos... ¡Lucky Charm!

En las manos de la heroína de coletas cayó un extintor, miró a sus compañeros y empezaron a discutir cómo llevarían a cabo su plan.

Queen Bee estaba agotada, le costaba respirar con normalidad. Empezó a toser y se apoyó en una de las paredes, sus ojos lloraban por lo cual no podía ver claramente.

—Ayuda —dijo con dificultad.

Volvió a toser ahora sin control y sentía como sus piernas le fallaban, su cabeza daba vueltas y solo pensaba en que no podía terminar así.

—Ya hiciste suficiente —dijo una voz masculina que no logró reconocer. El joven la cargó cual princesa y miró a su alrededor, todos los pasillos estaban obstruidos por los restos de trabes o el mismo fuego.

Al ver una escapatoria no lo pensó dos veces, tomó su escudo y empezó a correr a la ventana, el cristal se rompió y apenas salieron del edificio hubo otra explosión.

La heroína de cabello rubio sintió como caía, esperó el impacto del pavimento, pero en su lugar sintió algo blando.

—Inhaló mucho humo, deben atenderla —comunicó su salvador.

—De inmediato, Carapace. ¡Necesito oxigeno aquí! —solicitó un paramédico.

—¿Dónde está Firefox? —cuestionó Queen sintiendo como la subían a una camilla.

—Estará bien, ahora déjate atender. Iré a ayudarlos.

Carapace dio una última mirada la rubia y se marchó para acudir a la batalla. Corrió algunas calles hasta que encontró a sus compañeros, Ladybug le quitó un collar al que suponía era Explosion y Chat Noir lo destruyó, el akuma apareció y fue atrapado por el yo-yo de la azabache para después salir purificado.

—¡Miraculous Ladybug!

París había vuelto a la normalidad, las familias recuperaron su patrimonio y los afectados ya no sufrían los efectos de exponerse al humo.

—Entonces, ¿te presentas o qué? —dijo Chat Noir sujetando su bastón detrás la cabeza.

—Sí —contestó el moreno, por un instante los nervios parecían dominarlo—. Soy Carapace y me emociona mucho poder trabajar con ustedes.

—Seremos un gran equipo.

—¡Queen! —La llamó Firefox acercándose a ella—. Estás bien y oh, las flores también.

—Y me alegra ver que tú también —La rubia plantó un beso en la mejilla del pelirrojo haciendo que este se ruborizara.

—Bien, pues estoy agotado. Será mejor que me vaya —Chat Noir apenas terminó de hablar cuando se retiró del lugar.

—¿Qué mosco le picó? —murmuró Ladybug, pegó un brinco al escuchar el pitido de sus aretes. Regresó su vista al de traje verde y mostró una sonrisa—. Bienvenido al equipo, hasta pronto —Se fue columpiándose con su yo-yo.

—También voy, gracias por tu ayuda Carapace —Firefox hizo un saludo militar y luego besó en los labios a Queen—. Te veré luego.

El pelirrojo comenzó a correr alarmado por el sonido de su collar, en cuanto divisó un callejón se adentró en él. Su transformación acabó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al ver a su kwami con los brazos cruzados y mirada severa.

—¿En serio lo preguntas?

—Ok, no volveremos a pelear por eso. Debemos ir a casa, escóndete.

Trixx rodó los ojos e hizo caso a su portador, Nathaniel salió del callejón y emprendió su camino a casa.

Pensaba en las posibilidades de seguir con su plan para evitar los chismes que lo involucraban con Chat cuando chocó con algo, mejor dicho, alguien.

—¿Nathaniel?


	15. Chapter 15

—¿Luka? —preguntó Nathaniel al ver al azabache con las puntas teñidas frente a él.

—¡No me lo creo! Hace tanto que no nos vemos —El más alto no aguanto la emoción y rodeó al pelirrojo dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Ni que lo digas, ¿qué se siente ser universitario? —inquirió el menor con una sonrisa.

—Es una tortura... Disfruta tu último año antes de la prisión, Kurtzberg —Luka le revolvió el cabello.

—¡Me despeinas!

—¿Estabas peinado?

—Ah te odio...

—Ay ajá.

Y se echaron a reír, no importaban todos los meses que estuvieron sin verse. Habían pasado tres años desde que se conocieron en una fiesta de cumpleaños de Juleka y se hicieron amigos desde entonces, cualquiera pensaría que se conocen de toda la vida.

—Bueno Nath debo irme, me dio gusto verte.

—Igualmente Luka.

Ambos chicos se despidieron y cada uno retomó su camino. Nathaniel al llegar a su hogar agradeció no encontrar a su padre y se dirigió inmediatamente a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y le indicó a su kwami que saliera de su escondite.

—Ahora sí me vas a escuchar —afirmó el zorrita cruzándose de brazos.

—Calla y come —ordenó Nathaniel dándole un racimo de uvas.

Trixx olfateó la fruta y al sentir su estómago gruñir no tuvo más opción que aceptar las uvas y comer.

—Antes de que digas algo déjame hablar... Sé que estoy haciendo mal con Queen Bee, pero tienes que admitirlo, es la mejor. Es guapa, audaz, dulce y besa de maravilla.

—Es el reemplazo de Chat Noir —comentó el kwami comiendo la última uva.

—Sí, digo... ¡No! Qué cosas dices, Trixx.

—Sólo la verdad, te estás forzando a querer a esa pobre chica para mitigar tus dudas sobre Chat —Nathaniel desvió la mirada haciendo un mohín—. Y apostaría que te salió al revés, cuando besaste a Queen el recuerdo del gato saltó a tu mente.

—Tonterías...

—No me puedes mentir Nath, cuando te transformas hay un vínculo muy especial entre nosotros.

—¿O sea qué me lees la mente?

—No precisamente, más bien tus sentimientos... Es difícil de explicar.

La vibración del celular en su bolsillo interrumpió la reflexión del pelirrojo, sacó el aparato y lo desbloqueó para leer el mensaje que había recibido.

**_Adrien _ 22:01_ **

Hola Nath, me preguntaba si quieres ir con Nino y los demás a la pista de hielo mañana después de clases. Espero que aceptes, será divertido.

Buenas noches, red :3

—Raro...

Trixx voló hasta estar a un lado de su portador y poder leer el mensaje.

—¿Ahora este chico también? Nathaniel, no puedes tenerlos a todos.

—Deja de pensar mal, Trixx. Solo está siendo... Amistoso —respondió el pelirrojo dudoso de sus palabras. Pensó en aceptar la invitación, una salida no hace daño y Luka le dijo que aprovechara su tiempo libre.

Además, Adrien solo mencionó a Nino "y los demás" que seguramente serán Marinette y Alya, de ninguna manera se referiría a Chloé o Lila pues son personas especiales que no tratan con "cualquiera".

—Bueno, quizás tus amigos te hagan entrar en razón. Acepta esa salida —Lo animó el zorrito con notable emoción.

—Lo haré, pero no porque tú me lo digas...

Dicho Nathaniel volvió a desbloquear el celular y escribió su contestación positiva que fue enviada inmediatamente.

Mientras tanto cierto rubio se hallaba lamentándose en las faldas de su mejor amiga que lucía bastante divertida.

—Chloé, no quiero ser pesado con él.

—Ay Adrikins... Si quieres comprobar qué bateas para ese lado y sobre todo que te atrae Nathaniel debes insistir —La chica de ojos azules acariciaba el cabello de su amigo que soltaba suspiros de vez en cuando.

—No estoy seguro de nada...

—He ahí el problema principal. Tienes que definirlo —afirmó la rubia dando palmaditas en la mejilla del muchacho—. ¿Qué tal si solo juegas con el pobre que te ofrece cariño sincero? Sería una patada en los bajos.

—Bueno ya es mucho sobre mí. Cuéntame de ese chico del que hablas con Sabrina la otra vez —Adrien se giró para poder ver a Chloé a la cara.

—Oh bueno... —Inició la rubia con las mejillas ruborizadas—. Es algo reciente, le dije lo que sentía sin pensar y contrario a lo que esperé me corresponde. Me da mucha emoción que estamos juntos.

—Me alegra verte así —mencionó Adrien sin dejar de mirarla.

La vibración del Smartphone que se hallaba en el suelo llamó la atención de ambos rubios, Adrien estiró el brazo tratando de alcanzar el aparato y terminó cayendo de bruces al suelo con Chloé riéndose de él.

—Agreste... Deja de hacer estupideces y coge el teléfono como una persona normal —comentó Chloé una vez que pudo calmarse.

Adrien no respondió tomó el celular y se sentó en el suelo para leer la notificación, se trataba de un mensaje cuyo remitente no lo dejó indiferente.

—Es Nathaniel ¿verdad?

—Sí... Aceptó la salida. ¡Era invención tuya joder! ¿Ahora qué hago?

—Llama a Nino y dile de salir mañana. Dudo que te diga que no —dijo Bourgeois como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo con un ademán de manos.

—Está bien... Pero igual me acompañarás.

—¿Qué? Claro que no, tus amigos no son de mi agrado, no soportaré estar con ellos ni diez minutos.

—Por favor Chloé, si es contigo mi padre no pondrá tantas trabas para que salga cuando le avise de último momento —Adrien gateó hasta donde estaba Chloé sentada y se aferró a las piernas de su amiga cual niño de cinco años—. Y eres la única a la que le dije de Nathaniel, si hago algo mal tú estarás para darme golpes o algo. Por favor.

—Maldita sea... Está bien Adrien, pero llevaré a Sabrina para no estar sola cuando andes de seductor. ¿Invitarás a Dupain-Cheng?

—Claro... Y Alya igual.

—Menudo grupo... Me debes un gran favor, Adrikins —La rubia se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una mirada seria.

—Por supuesto, tienes el lujo de ser mi mejor amiga.

—Lo sé, cualquiera mataría por eso.

—Señoritos, han llegado por el joven Agreste —interrumpió el mayordomo cuya presencia no habían notado.

Adrien se puso de pie y se despidió de su amiga con un abrazo y besos en las mejillas. Chloé miró como su amigo de la infancia se marchaba con un aire de emoción, le alegraba mucho volver a ver a su amigo así después de algunas semanas que lo notó decaído.

—Mañana será un desastre…


	16. Chapter 16

Al escuchar a la profesora anunciar el final de la clase y del día Nathaniel se apresuró a guardar su cuaderno de dibujo, no quería que nadie viera su trabajo.

Guardaba sus lápices cuando notó que alguien se acercó a él, cerró su mochila y levantó la vista chocando con unos orbes esmeraldas.

—¿Estás listo?

—Sí, claro —contestó con una sonrisa.

Adrien se hizo a un lado cediéndole el paso al pelirrojo lo que le pareció curioso al menor, sin darle importancia descendió por las escaleras con el rubio siguiéndole. Salieron del aula para encontrarse con quienes los acompañarían en la salida.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Nathaniel al ver a Sabrina y Chloé entre ellos, por las miradas incómodas de Alya y sobre todo de Marinette sabía que tampoco les entusiasmaba la idea.

—La limusina no tarda en llegar, vamos a la entrada —dijo Chloé con una sonrisa que los otros ojiazules consideraron falsa.

—Los alcanzo en unos minutos —dijo de repente Nath alarmando a los rubios.

—No tardes —dijo Chloé juntando sus manos apuntando al pelirrojo mientras miraba a Adrien que tardó varios segundos en entender el gesto.

Nathaniel, extrañado por la actitud de la Bourgeois, se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse del grupo. Al escuchar pasos corriendo para alcanzarlo miró atrás para ver de quien se trataba.

—Adrien...

—Nath ¿no estás echándote para atrás o sí? —interrogó el rubio apenas llegó a su lado.

—¿Qué? Claro que no, sólo voy al baño.

—Ah... Yo creí...

—¿Por qué lo pensaste? —cuestionó el pelirrojo retomando su camino, Adrien le siguió sin dudar.

—Perdón... Es que sé que no te llevas muy bien con Chloé y...

—Chloé no me importa —Lo cortó Nathaniel abriendo la puerta del baño—. Y no tienes que vigilarme, te dije que iría.

Nathaniel entró al baño y Adrien se quedó estático, agitó su cabeza y se recargó en la pared.

—No sabes ligar, niño —Se burló el gatito desde su escondite.

—Ya lo noté Plagg... Creo que estoy haciendo lo que menos quería.

—Sí, deja de hostigar al pobre chico.

—Listo —anunció Nathaniel saliendo del baño.

Ambos chicos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a donde los esperaban sus amigos, sin decir nada todos subieron al transporte lujoso.

Marinette conversaba con Alya, Nino con Adrien y Sabrina con Chloé, o al menos la pelirroja hablaba y su amiga fingía escucharla pues notaba la incomodidad de Nathaniel que miraba por la ventana, Chloé contuvo sus ganas de patear a su mejor amigo en ese instante así que solo sacó su celular y empezó a textearle.

**_Chloé _ 14:04_ **

Serás cabrón.

¡No ignores a tu ligue!

Habla con él

O juro que te lanzo por la ventana

No estoy soportando la voz irritante de la panadera en vano

¡Haz algo carajo!

**_Chloé _ 14:06_ **

Adrien

Adrien

Adrien

El ojiesmeralda sintió la vibración de su celular, lo desbloqueó y se extrañó al leer todos los mensajes de la rubia, levantó la vista topándose con la mirada fulminante de Chloé.

**_Adrien _ 14:08_ **

Perdón.

—Oye Nath —dijo bastante alto para sacar al nombrado de su ensimismamiento—. ¿Ya has ido a patinar sobre hielo?

—Bueno... —Nathaniel se sentía un tanto intimidado al tener las miradas de todos sobre él—. Una vez... Con Alix. Me caí unas quince veces —confesó con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Veremos quién gana en caídas, Marinette o Nathaniel —dijo burlona Chloé—. Oh llegamos.

Después de veinte minutos los siete jóvenes se hallaban a punto de entrar a la pista de hielo.

Chloé notó que Alya le susurró algo a Marinette mientras veían a Adrien, al terminar la morena le guiño el ojo a la azabache y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Nino para empezar a patinar juntos.

 _«No, no y no. Dios dame fuerzas para esto»_ , rogó Bourgeois y se acercó con dificultad a la franco-china.

—¿Qué esperas para patinar? ¡Vamos! —En la voz de Chloé se notaba la emoción falsa que percibió Marinette. La azabache frunció el ceño y trató de zafarse, pero la rubia apretó el agarre de su muñeca mientras la llevaba al centro de la pista.

Adrien terminó de atar sus patines y buscó con la mirada a Nathaniel, lo encontró en la entrada la pista con la cabeza gacha. Supuso que estaba nervioso.

El joven agreste decidido se encaminó hacia el pelirrojo pareciendo pingüino y pasó su brazo por los hombros del menor haciéndole pegar un brinco.

—Descuida, no te dejaré caer —pronunció el rubio con una sonrisa.

Nathaniel se sonrojó, la razón no la conocía con exactitud, tal vez la cercanía o tal vez el hecho de que el modelo notara su temor. Solo sabía que la sangre se le había acumulado en el rostro.

Adrien amplió su sonrisa satisfecho con la reacción del más bajo, sin pensar quitó su brazo para tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo a la pista.

Nathaniel nervioso se dejó llevar, cuando sus pies tocaron el hielo sentía como perdía el control.

—Pareces Bambi... Qué lindo —Se mofó el de ojos esmeralda tomando su otra mano.

—Oye —protestó el pelirrojo.

—Calla... Deshazte de los nervios y siéntete seguro —ordenó Adrien mirándolo a los ojos.

Nathaniel se quedó sin habla, miró a Adrien y por un instante olvidó dónde y con quienes estaban. Alguien pasó a su lado y chocó empujándolo hasta quedar más cerca del rubio.

—Chicas ¿qué hacen? —preguntó Adrien levantando la vista. Nathaniel se giró y vio a Chloé con Marinette haciendo movimientos extraños.

—¡Recreando un capítulo de _Yuri on Ice_! —respondió la rubia con nerviosismo. Una vez más la Dupain-Cheng la miró extrañada, para evitar que se quejara Chloé la hizo dar vueltas en la pista para después atraerla a sus brazos.

—Es patinaje. No salsa —aclaró Alya pasando de la mano con Nino.

—Es como una danza después de todo —interrumpió Sabrina dando vueltas como una bailarina.

—Genial, soy el único inexperto —Se quejó Nathaniel.

—Vamos, no es tan difícil. Imagina que bailas —sugirió Adrien colocándose atrás de su compañero.

El pelirrojo sintió el aliento del más alto rozaba en su nunca pero su piel no se puso china hasta sentir la mano libre del modelo en su cadera.

—Déjate guiar —escuchó que le susurrara con un tono que podría decirse seductor.

 _«¿Adrien Agreste me está ligando? ¿PERO QUÉ COÑO?»,_ se preguntó el ojiturquesa con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.


	17. Chapter 17

Sábado llegó, el día de la fiesta de Chloé. Nathaniel se hallaba en su cama mirando al techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Pero su mente era un desastre, poco importó que viera a Queen Bee en una cita el día anterior, no podía sacar de su cabeza la tarde del jueves.

No se sentía cómodo con los acercamientos del modelo, quería decirle que parara, que no tenía esos gustos, que ya estaba saliendo con alguien. Con una chica. Pero las palabras no superaban la barrera de sus labios.

—Yo soy un desastre.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sigues pensando en tu compañero de clase? —inquirió Trixx desde el alféizar de la ventana donde se encontraba comiendo sus adoradas uvas.

—Sí... Fue tan raro.

—Raro es que sigas pensando en eso. Dices que no te interesa y ahí estás, dándole mucha importancia igual que con Chat Noir. Yo diría que si te interesan los hombres.

—No... Siempre me han gustado las chicas.

—Hay una primera vez para todo... ¿Te recuerdo que ya besaste a un hombre?

—¡Fue con fines de salvarlo! Sin propósitos románticos ni sexuales.

—Repítelo hasta que te lo creas.

—No ayudas Trixx.

—Lo intento, pero no valoras mis consejos.

Nathaniel soltó un suspiro, su estómago gruño y decidió que era momento de desayunar. Sí, desayunar a la una de la tarde.

Salió de la cama y bajó a la cocina en pantuflas, se preparó un _latte macchiato_ y un sándwich de nutella. Tomó su desayuno y se dirigió a la sala de estar, justo cuando tomó el control remoto escuchó el timbre de la casa. Tragó su bocado y gritó lo más alto que pudo.

—¿Quién?

Dos timbrazos consecutivos, luego tres. Inmediatamente supo quién era. Con mucha pereza caminó al recibidor y abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres Alix?

—Dios mío... Rogaba haberme equivocado, pero luces como un vagabundo —Alix se llevó la mano a la boca, dramatizando—. Déjame adivinar... Planeabas dormir quince horas, sin embargo, el hambre te lo impidió así que apenas estás desayunando —La muchacha puso las manos en su cintura adoptando la posición de jarra.

—Sí ya sabes, ¿para qué preguntas?

—Como sea, vengo a llevarte a rastras a la fiesta de Chloé —Alix entró a la habitación y se dirigió a la sala.

—Pásale... —murmuró Nathaniel con ironía cerrando la puerta.

Siguió a su amiga y se dejó caer en el sofá, tomó su sándwich y continuó comiendo.

—¿Por qué tu interés por la fiesta? —inquirió el pelirrojo dándole una última mordida a su comida.

—Porque es una oportunidad única, párate.

Alix observó a su amigo con una expresión que denotaba “¿En serio?” y se dispuso a tirarlo de su cómodo asiento. En cuanto lo llevó al suelo lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró poco más de un metro.

—Ya entendí, caminaré —Nathaniel se puso de pie y miró molesto a Alix.

—¡Rápido!

Alix tomó del brazo a su amigo y lo llevó corriendo escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su habitación. Como si fuera su propio cuarto la ojiazul caminó al armario y lo abrió buscando entre las prendas.

—¿Qué haces, Kubdel?

—Vístete —Sin mirarlo le arrojó una camisa blanca y unos jeans negros.

Nathaniel alcanzó a agarrar la camisa, pero no el pantalón, lo levantó del suelo y lo sacudió notando que estaba rotos de las rodillas.

—¿Es en serio? Sé que quieres ligarte a Kim, pero ¿yo qué culpa?

—Eres mi mejor amigo, necesito apoyo moral. Date prisa o te golpearé, Kurtzberg.

Alix salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. El pelirrojo soltó un bufido, sabía bien que no debía desafiar a la chica de cabello fucsia así que decidió ponerse las ropas que le sugirió.

Algunos minutos después Nathaniel bajó a la sala encontrándose a Alix con un espejo en mano.

—¿Te maquillaste?

—Solo un delineado, no es la gran cosa.

Sonó el timbre otra vez.

—Día de visitas inesperados, bravo —comentó Nathaniel antes de abrir la puerta. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver quien había llegado—. ¿Adrien? ¿Qué haces a-aquí?

—Quedamos en que te iba a recoger para la fiesta de Chloé. ¿Lo olvidaste?

Sí, olvidó eso y el hecho de que el jueves Chloé o más bien su chófer dejó a todos en su respectiva casa por lo cual sus compañeros y en especial Adrien sabían dónde vivía.

Lo que no olvidó fue que estuvieron muy pegados en la pista de hielo. Tampoco olvidó que Chloé y Marinette cayeron una encima de la otra lo que provocó que se dijeran de cosas. Ahí terminó el buen ambiente y decidieron que era hora de irse.

Qué extraño funciona el cerebro.

—¿Nath? ¿Todo bien?

También olvidó que dejó a su mejor amiga en la sala.

—Hola Alix —saludó cordial Adrien que miraba a la nombrada con curiosidad, notó que estaba vestida con un short ajustado y una polera algo escotada. La chica lucía muy sexy y el hecho de que estuviera en casa del pelirrojo no le agradaba.

—Sí... Sí, Alix. Adrien llegó para llevarnos a la fiesta —contestó el pelirrojo haciéndose a un lado.

—Ah me parece bien, gracias Adrien —La ojiazul salió de la puerta con una sonrisa y esperó a los jóvenes frente al auto.

 _«Genial... Una colada»_ , pensaba Adrien mirando al cielo.

Nathaniel tomó sus llaves y su celular, salió de la casa cerrando la puerta.

—Vamos Adrien —pronunció Nathaniel pasando a su lado.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y no pudo evitar mirar la retaguardia del más bajo, se sintió un acosador, pero tenía que admitir que tenía buen trasero. Y la ropa que vestía era diferente a la de siempre, sin duda derrochaba sensualidad.

 _«Adiós dudas...»_ , aseguró Adrien yendo tras el menor. Alix ingresó primero al auto quedando al fondo, le siguió Nathaniel y por último Adrien, apenas cerró la puerta le indicó al chófer que podían irse.

Ninguno decía nada, Kurtzberg estaba nervioso por tener al modelo bastante cerca de él y por otro lado estaban yendo a una fiesta, Nathaniel nunca va a fiestas, ni siquiera lo invitan. ¿Qué le sucede al universo?

Nathaniel sintió como el modelo cogía su mano, no quiso verlo, pero estaba seguro de que Adrien lo miraba esperando su reacción. Quería apartarlo, pero no quería ser grosero, ¿qué debía hacer?


	18. Chapter 18

Adrien al ver que el pelirrojo no retiraba su mano empezó a acariciar el dorso de esta. Consideró entrelazar sus dedos, pero el auto se detuvo, habían llegado a su destino.

Sin decir nada los tres jóvenes descendieron del vehículo y se dirigieron a la entrada del hotel _Le Grand París._

El portero abrió la puerta y les indicó a qué piso subir, Adrien conocía el camino así que guió a sus acompañantes al ascensor.

—Nath... Creo que es una mala idea.

—¿Y ahora te das cuenta? —El nombrado se cruzó de brazos y miró a la chica—. Ya estamos aquí... Seré tu apoyo moral tal como querías. No me pidas consejo porque yo no sé nada de ligar y menos a un chico.

Adrien trataba de ignorar la conversación de los ojiazules, pero al escuchar la última frase del pelirrojo una gran revelación apareció en su mente.

_«Nathaniel es hetero...»_

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando ver el buen ambiente que se vivía en la fiesta.

—Vengan chicos —dijo Adrien con una sonrisa fingida mientras los tomaba de la mano.

Alix miró a su alrededor y rápidamente encontró a Kim probando los bocadillos, sintió como se formaba un nudo en su estómago.

—Anda, tú puedes —La animó Nathaniel tocándole el hombro. La de cabello fucsia sonrió decidida y emprendió su camino hacia el joven atleta.

—Y entonces... ¿No ligas con frecuencia? —La pregunta del modelo sorprendió al pelirrojo, cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo minutos antes y rogó por no haber sido imprudente con Adrien ahí.

—Eh... No, no suelo hacerlo.

—Bueno quizás pueda ayudarte...

—¡Adrien!

Nathaniel aprovechó el llamado de Nino a su amigo para escabullirse, se acercó a la mesa de bocadillos y buscó algo que probar. Optó por un cupcake de chocolate.

—Hola Nath.

 _«¿Qué le pasa al universo?»_ , se preguntó.

—Hola Chloé.

La anfitriona tomó al pelirrojo de los hombros y le plantó un beso en cada mejilla para luego sonreírle entusiasmada.

—Me alegra mucho que hayas venido. No tuve la oportunidad de convivir mucho contigo el otro día.

 _«Estaba evitando que la panadera interfiriera entre tú y mi amigo»,_ pensaba la rubia sin dejar de mirarlo.

Nathaniel estaba incómodo, primero Adrien le hablaba de ligar y ahora Chloé intentaba sacarle conversación. Todo era tan extraño.

—Pues hoy es una gran oportunidad, ¿no Bourgeois?

—Claro que sí, Kurtzberg. Me gustaría ser tu amiga —aseguró la rubia mientras cruzaba los dedos detrás de su espalda.

No se soportaban, apenas unos cinco minutos hablando y ya estaban hartos de fingir cordialidad.

Qué irónico ¿no? Si supieran...

Chloé agradeció que Sabrina le comunicara que más gente estaba llegando, hasta que vio que una de las recién llegadas era Marinette. Debía continuar con la hipocresía.

Nathaniel vio como la Bourgeois se marchaba y se preguntó cómo estaría su mejor amiga, decidió buscarla así que dejó la envoltura del cupcake en la basura y se dio la vuelta.

Pero alguien se atravesó en su camino, iba a quejarse cuando sintió como un líquido corría por su torso. Adiós camisa blanca.

—¡Oh Dios! Lo siento muchísimo, no me fijé —Se disculpó apenado el azabache, tomó algunas servilletas de la mesa que estaba a un lado y ayudó al ojiturquesa a limpiarse—. Qué vergüenza, de verdad lo siento.

—No te preocupes... Los accidentes pasan —Nathaniel vio la gran mancha entre roja y rosa que no se quitaba de su camisa. Ni con cloro desaparecerá a la primera.

—Perdón, perdón, mil veces perdón Nathaniel.

—Hey... Sabes mi nombre, pero yo no el tuyo —El pelirrojo miró con curiosidad al chico que tenía frente a él, no le conocía de nada.

—Soy Marc, Marc Anciel... He visto tus exposiciones para la clase de arte y son magníficas —alagó el azabache con las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Oh vaya... Muchas gracias Marc —Ahora era Nathaniel quien estaba sonrojado.

A unos metros de estos chicos estaba cierto rubio de ojos esmeraldas observándolos, no se había dado cuenta, pero tenía el ceño fruncido y el vaso que sostenía en su mano ya estaba completamente aplastado.

—Celostino... Si descuidas tu bici te la van a pedalear —Chloé se posicionó frente al rubio para captar su atención.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?

—No te hagas, escucha. En tres minutos iniciará la música lenta, más vale que lleves a esa mata roja a la pista de baile o me conseguiré cuerdas para atarlos —amenazó Bourgeois apuntándole con el dedo índice.

—A la orden jefa.

Adrien tiró el vaso a un cesto de basura que estaba por ahí y se dirigió a donde estaba Nathaniel riendo a carcajadas con su nuevo amigo. ¿Qué era tan divertido?

—Hey Nath, te estaba buscando —dijo el modelo apenas llegó al lado del nombrado, ignoró por completo al chico de ojos verdes que estaba ahí.

—¿Ah sí? Bueno yo buscaba a Alix ¿no la habrás visto?

Antes de que el rubio pudiera responder la música electrónica fue reemplazada por una más lenta, similar a un vals.

—Vamos —Sin dedicarse a pensar Agreste tomó al de orbes turquesa de la mano y lo llevó a donde bailaban los demás invitados.

Nathaniel estaba anonadado, no terminaba de procesar que tenía sus manos en los hombros del chico más codiciado del instituto y que una de las manos de él estaba en su cintura, la otra sostenía la suya y ahora bailaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

 _«¿CÓMO CARAJOS LLEGUÉ A ESTO?»,_ se preguntaba el artista sintiendo como los nervios se apoderaban de él.

Al dar una vuelta pudo divisar como una azabache de coletas y ojos azules se iba acercando a ellos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

_«¡Sí! Mi salvadora»_

Pero su emoción se esfumó a ver como una rubia de ojos también azules abordaba a Marinette y empezaba a bailar con ella llevándola al otro lado de la pista, lejos de donde estaban ellos. Adiós suerte.

 _«Pero si bailaba con Kim. De nuevo... ¿QUÉ LE PASA AL UNIVERSO? HELP ME_ », suplicaba el pelirrojo en su mente.

Nathaniel se volvió politeísta en un instante, rogaba a todos los Dioses existentes y por existir que le auxiliaran en ese momento.

—Tienes unos ojos muy bellos —dijo de repente Adrien, al darse cuenta de su posición Nathaniel abrió los ojos como platos. ¿En qué momento había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro del contrario?

Adrien miró preocupado a Nathaniel, no respondió su comentario y podía percibir su nerviosismo. Tal vez era mucho para el pobre inexperto en ligar.

—Nath, mírame —El nombrado dudó un segundo, pero después obedeció—. Perdona, yo no quería incomodarte.

—Para Adrien, déjalo así —Nathaniel lo miró con el semblante serio y luego se apartó, sin decir nada dio la vuelta y se abrió paso entre la gente para dirigirse al elevador.

Adrien se quedó estático viéndolo marcharse, un sentimiento nada agradable lo invadió. Salió de la pista y se dedicó a buscar a Iván, sabía que él solía meter alcohol a escondidas y en ese momento realmente lo necesitaba.


	19. Chapter 19

Nathaniel pulsó el botón de enviar y dejó escapar un suspiro, no podía decirse que de alivio porque su tormento no había terminado.

—Aún nos falta exponer...

Trixx miró a su portador desde la almohada en donde descansaba, no estaba de acuerdo con la manera de actuar del muchacho, pero ya que sus palabras eran ignoradas se resignó a negar con la cabeza y juzgar desde lejos.

 _«Parezco gato... ¿Qué pensaría Plagg de estos dos?»,_ se preguntaba el zorrito.

—Trixx...

—¿Si Nathaniel?

—¿Hice mal?

—¿En serio quieres escucharme?

—Necesito tu honestidad... Y eres más sabio, no tienes diecisiete años como yo.

—Pues sí, hiciste mal en dejarle de hablar a Adrien por una semana y usar a Alix y sobre todo a Marc para evitarlo. Ni siquiera lo ves de frente para el trabajo que tienen que hacer. Es muy cobarde ¿no crees?

Nathaniel no respondió, se cruzó de brazos y empezó a mover su pie, incómodo.

—Hey ¿todo bien por aquí?

Kurtzberg brincó en su sitio al escuchar esa voz, dirigió su vista al origen de esta: su ventana.

—¿Chat Noir? —preguntó el pelirrojo incrédulo, se puso de pie y miró al sitio donde estaba antes Trixx, el kwami se había escondido.

—El que viste y calza.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hubo una fuga de gas a unas casas de aquí y me pareció prudente informar a las demás familias.

—Gracias Chat... Pero no he cocinado hoy así que dudo que haya problema —pronunció Nathaniel acercándose a la ventana.

—Más vale prevenir que curar —Chat terminó de entrar a la habitación y se apoyó en su bastón observando el sitio.

—Está bien, yo reviso. Puedes ir con los demás vecinos.

—Eres el último que debía avisar.

—Ah...

Un silencio se formó, Nathaniel estaba nervioso. No había forma de que Chat Noir supiera que él era el portador del Miraculous del zorro ¿cierto? Pero aun así le inquietaba que el héroe estuviera en su cuarto.

Mientras tanto Adrien quería hacerle tantas preguntas al menor, ¿por qué se apartó? ¿Hizo mal al querer acercarse? Y de ser necesario pedir disculpas. Pero no podía, no siendo Chat Noir.

—¿Tú lo hiciste? —preguntó de repente Chat mirando un lienzo apoyado en un caballete.

—Eh... —Nathaniel siguió la vista del héroe hasta dar con la pintura de Queen Bee que había hecho con colores pastel—. Sí, así es.

—Es muy bella... ¿Tienes alguna de mí?

—Yo... Eh... Solo dibujos... —admitió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—¿Puedo verlos?

Nathaniel abrió los ojos sorprendido, buscó con la mirada uno de sus cuadernos y lo encontró en su escritorio. Se acercó a él y aprovechó para echar un vistazo a la pantalla de su computadora, no había recibido respuesta de Adrien a su correo.

Tomó el cuaderno y regresó a donde estaba con Chat, dudó unos segundos y finalmente le dio el cuaderno.

El héroe lo tomó con una sonrisa y empezó a hojearlo viendo varios dibujos de él solo, otros con Ladybug y Firefox, pero su atención se detuvo en uno específico, era él en su forma de civil. Amplió la sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿También eres fan de Adrien Agreste? —cuestionó mirando al pelirrojo.

—¿Eh? —Chat le enseñó el dibujo, Nathaniel sintió como su cara enrojecía—. No... No precisamente, solo es... Un compañero de clase.

—¿Te cae mal?

—No... Tal vez cuando llegó a la escuela, pero hace mucho de eso —confesó el más bajo desviando la mirada.

—¿Es tu amigo? —Chat cerró el cuaderno y dirigió toda su atención al pelirrojo, quería ver sus reacciones.

—Mmm... Sí, eso creo.

—¿Crees? ¿A qué debe la duda?

—Es complicado —Nathaniel llevó su mano a la nuca—. Más bien, ¿a qué se debe tu interés? Proteges París, debes tener cosas más importantes que hacer que interrogarme.

—No soy el único héroe y por ahora todo está en calma —comentó Chat con una sonrisa ladina—. Y te interrogo porque me pareces un ciudadano muy interesante.

—¿Interesante? ¿Yo? Tonterías, soy todo lo contrario —mencionó el ojiturquesa mirando como el rubio se sentaba en el borde de su cama—. ¿Qué haces?

—Poniéndome cómodo... Creo que no me iré de aquí en un buen rato —afirmó Chat Noir sonriente.

—¿Qué?

—Eres interesante porque tienes un talento sin igual —Chat ignoró la pregunta.

—No soy talentoso...

—Eres modesto, buena persona y tu color de cabello es tan wow... Además, tienes unos ojos que deslumbran a cualquiera —Cada frase que Chat enumeraba la contaba con sus dedos—. Ahora que lo pienso me recuerdas a alguien...

Nathaniel sintió temor, ¿acaso lo había reconocido?

—Pero no sé a quién...

—Chat —Lo llamó luego de recuperar el aliento—. ¿En serio no tienes algo que hacer?

—Me estás corriendo, eso me duele —El héroe gato se llevó una mano al pecho, dramatizando.

—Perdona, no quería ser grosero.

—Ahora con mayor razón no me iré pronto.

Chat se dejó caer en la cama y simuló hacer un ángel como si estuviera en la nieve.

—¿Te sientes bien?

—De maravilla... —El rubio se dio la vuelta apoyándose en su costado y extendió su mano izquierda hacia Nathaniel—. ¿Por qué no me haces compañía?

El de ojos turquesa quería negarse, decidió responder "Aquí estoy bien" pero esta contestación se quedó en su cabeza pues en cuestión de segundos estaba acostándose al lado del héroe de París, en su cama, a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

Ninguno dijo nada, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos como si fueran la octava maravilla. Y es que Chat así consideraba los orbes turquesas de su acompañante, con un brillo que lo atraían, que lo incitaban a hacer cosas que nunca había llegado a pensar. Nathaniel descolocaba su mente y su vida en realidad.

Por su parte Kurtzberg se preguntaba porque su cuerpo volvía a desobedecer sus pensamientos, el recuerdo de un comentario de Trixx hace algunos días volvió a su mente. ¿Y sí tenía razón? ¿Sucedió porque en realidad era su deseo? No podía definirlo con claridad.

No sabía cuantos minutos habían pasado y Nathaniel sintió como empezaba a quedarse dormido, se incorporó a medias en la cama llamando la atención del otro.

—Chat... No es que quiera correrte, pero estoy cansado y mañana es día de clases.

—Oh claro, perdona Nathaniel —El héroe felino se puso de pie—. También mi transformación está por acabar, nos vemos otro día.

El menor vio como el rubio de ojos verdes se despedía con la mano para después salir.

Kurtzberg se acercó a su ventana y la cerró con seguro, corrió las cortinas y se dio la vuelta.

—¿Trixx?

—Estuvo cerca... —El pequeño zorro salió del buró al lado de su cama—. Que oportuno es poder atravesar objetos sólidos.

—Sí... Estuvo cerca. Por un momento creí que me había reconocido.

—Eso sería un problema.

En la habitación se escuchó el sonido de una notificación, el de ojos turquesas buscó su celular estaba en el escritorio y leyó el mensaje que le había llegado.

**_Marc _ 23:56_ **

¡Gracias Nath por tu dibujo de mis personajes! Eres el mejor ❤

Nathaniel sonrió satisfecho al leer el mensaje, rápidamente tecleó la pantalla táctil y envió su respuesta.

**_Nathaniel _ 23:57_ **

No es nada Marc, el mejor eres tú por escribir algo tan genial.

Apagó su celular y al levantar la vista se topó con un zorrito viéndolo de brazos cruzados y mirada severa.

—No es lo que crees, Trixx.

—Tú no entiendes, Nathaniel.

Trixx voló pasando al lado de su portador y salió por la ventana atravesando el cristal, se elevó hasta la azotea y se sentó en el borde de esta.

—No es agradable que jueguen con tus sentimientos... —murmuró el zorrito con la vista hacia el cielo.

Mientras tanto Nathaniel se había cambiado su ropa del diario por un pijama, apagó las luces de su cuarto y se acostó en la cama boca arriba.

No sentía sueño, odiaba no sentir sueño porque empezaba a divagar en sus pensamientos. Y justo ahora su mente le reprochaba tantas cosas: por alejarse de Adrien así, por salir con Queen Bee sin quererla como ella se merece y sobre todo por ser un cobarde.

La diferencia de otras noches es que alguien más volvía a aparecer en su cabeza, la visita de Chat Noir lo había dejado con muchas dudas. Era como si el portador del Miraculous del gato quisiera hacerse su amigo.

Después de darle vuelta a sus recuerdos y arrepentimientos durante varios minutos, por fin cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.


	20. Chapter 20

—¡Nathaniel!

Aquel grito acompañado de un golpe hizo que el nombrado abriera sus ojos asustado, se incorporó rápidamente y al ver a la profesora Mendeleiev frente a él con una cara de pocos amigos —la de siempre en realidad— se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en su clase.

—Muy a gusto durmiendo en el laboratorio ¿no? También usted vaya a la oficina del director inmediatamente.

Nathaniel tragó duro y empezó a recoger sus cosas, no sabía que le intimidaba más, la mirada amenazante de la profesora o estar en la mira de todos sus compañeros.

Se colgó su mochila y se disculpó con la profesora, caminando apenado entre las bancas echó un último vistazo a la clase. Mendeleiev estaba cruzada de brazos, el resto lo observaba divertido a excepción de Adrien que le dedicaba una sonrisa amigable.

—¿Qué espera?

Nathaniel avergonzado salió del aula cerrando la puerta, dejó escapar el aire que habían retenido sus pulmones y maldijo su suerte una y otra vez en su mente.

Sin ánimo alguno empezó a caminar rumbo a la oficina del director, frunció el ceño al ver toda la decoración en los pasillos, este año en especial le irritaban.

—San Valentín... Claro, el día en que el capitalismo se aprovecha de los sentimientos de la gente.

La fecha normalmente le daba igual, pero en esta ocasión era diferente, por primera vez tenía pareja con quien pasar el día del amor, el único problema era que se habían peleado dos días antes.

_—Pero Queen... No es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera —repitió el pelirrojo por segunda vez mirando a la rubia._

_—Eso lo sé y créeme que lo he pensado muy bien. ¡Por eso te lo estoy diciendo!_

_—Comprendo abeja, pero no creo que sea buena idea._

_—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso crees que correré con Hawk Moth a decirle tu identidad? ¿O a los medios?_

_—Claro que no, confío plenamente en ti._

_—Pues no parece... ¿Sabes qué? Mejor me voy._

_—Espera. ¡Queen!_

Kurtzberg frunció el ceño al recordar la discusión, soltando un bufido aceleró el paso.

_«¿Tanto confía en mí como para revelar su identidad secreta? Dios... Esa chica es obstinada»_

Finalmente se encontraba frente a la puerta de su destino, tocó y escuchó un "pase" del profesor Damocles. Inhaló profundo y entró.

—Oh joven Kurtzberg, ¿usted también fue enviado por la señorita Mendeleiev?

Nathaniel no comprendió el "también" hasta que vio a Marinette frente al escritorio del director.

—Bueno... Me temo que sí.

—Bien, el día de hoy se envían tantos regalos y cartas que si no llegan al corazón de sus destinatarios menos a los botes de basura —empezó a hablar el hombre canoso mirándolos con el semblante serio—. Al acabar las clases se encargarán de limpiar toda la escuela, tienen suerte de que sean dos. Es todo, la siguiente hora está por comenzar, váyanse de una vez.

Sin decir nada ambos ojiazules salieron de la oficina.

—Agh... Tardaremos horas —Se quejó la azabache llevándose las manos a la cara.

—¿Tenías planes, Mari?

—Sí... Bueno no, agh no realmente.

—Bueno, reza porque no tengamos la última clase. Podríamos empezar y acabar antes el castigo.

—Sería genial.

Marinette comenzó a caminar con Nathaniel a su lado, se veía en los rostros de ambos que estaban agotados y aunque no lo sabían era por las mismas razones: un akuma en medio de la noche y una tarea muy importante iniciada a último momento.

—¿Y tú Nath?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Tienes planes para hoy?

—No, ¿cuenta un maratón de netflix?

—Solo si tienes compañía —comentó riendo la muchacha—. Si fracaso te copiaré, Alya estará con Nino así que estaré sola en San Valentín.

—Series... La vieja confiable ¿eh?

Llegaron al salón donde tendrían su tercera clase del día, entraron y cada quien fue a sus respectivos lugares.

La profesora Bustier no tardó en llegar y dar inicio a la lectura del día, pero su clase se vio interrumpida a la mitad cuando tocaron la puerta.

—Perdone Miss Bustier, ¿puedo entregar algunas cartas del buzón?

—Adelante Aurore —accedió la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

La rubia ingresó al salón y sacó algunos sobres de su bolsa, empezó a entregarlos causando algo de alboroto en los estudiantes.

—Nathaniel _Kosber._

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, quizás por el hecho de recibir una carta o por la mala pronunciación de su apellido. Dejó el lápiz que estaba mordiendo en su mesa y bajó por las escaleras para recoger la carta.

—Es Kurtzberg —corrigió tomando el sobre entre sus manos.

—¿Es ruso?

—Alemán.

—Ah.

Nathaniel no añadió nada, regresó a su sitio y miró el sobre con curiosidad.

_«Quién haya escrito esto tiene letra bonita... ¿Tanto esfuerzo por una broma?»._

Las clases continuaron con normalidad, al finalizar la jornada Marinette se despidió de Alya y se dirigió a su amor platónico con los nervios a flor de piel.

Mientras tanto Nathaniel guardaba sus cosas, al tomar su cuaderno cayó la carta que no había abierto. La levantó y dudó entre abrirla ahí mismo o hasta que llegara a su casa como había planeado, optó por la segunda opción.

Guardó sus pertenencias y se colgó su mochila al hombro, empezó a bajar las escaleras notando que solo quedaban él, Adrien y Marinette.

—Ya... Lo dije. Llevaba tanto tiempo reteniéndolo —alcanzó a oír que dijo la azabache cuando pasó a su lado.

Llegó al pie de la escalera y se sorprendió al ver a cierta persona parada en el marco de la puerta.

—Hola Marc —saludó con una sonrisa.

—H-Hola Nath... —contestó con un hilo de voz.

—¿Necesitas algo? —cuestionó el pelirrojo saliendo del aula.

—Eh sí... Quería hablar contigo —informó el azabache nervioso.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Nath... La verdad es que yo...

—Tú... —Nathaniel lo animó a continuar confundido.

—Siempre te he admirado... Tu trabajo es hermoso y cuando te conocí me pareciste lindo —confesó Marc con las mejillas ruborizadas—. Y después de estas semanas siendo amigos quería decirte que... ¡Me gustas!

Nathaniel quedó en shock, no esperaba recibir una declaración y menos de su amigo más reciente. Era todo tan repentino... Además, era un chico, un hombre le estaba confesando sus sentimientos.

—¿Nath? —pronunció temeroso el azabache.

—Ay Marc... —murmuró Nathaniel, en ese momento el de ojos verdes sintió que su corazón se estrujaba poco a poco—. No sé cómo decirte esto, pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos. De verdad... Perdóname.

Nathaniel se sentía fatal, él sabía bien lo que era que te rechazaran y odiaba hacerle eso a alguien tan bueno como Marc.

—Ya me lo esperaba... Fui un tonto al tener esperanza —Anciel bajó la vista, apretó la caja que tenía entre sus manos. Pensó un momento y luego la extendió al pelirrojo—. Son chocolates para ti, véndelos o lo que quieras... Pero tómalos.

El de ojos turquesa aceptó la caja y vio cómo su amigo se echaba a correr a toda prisa.

—¿Me das permiso? —Escuchó a sus espaldas.

Al darse la vuelta se dio cuenta de que obstruía la salida del aula, se hizo a un lado y miró cómo la azabache se alejaba apresurada.

—Vaya desdicha de ellos ¿no?

—¿Qué?

—Hablo de Marinette... Y Marc

—Adrien ¿rechazaste a Marinette?

—Sí...

—¿Y escuchaste todo? —preguntó el menor mirando al suelo.

—Sí.

—Ah...

Nathaniel apretó nervioso la correa de su mochila, el ambiente se había vuelto incómodo.

—Es mejor decir las cosas de frente —dijo de repente el modelo, el de ojos turquesa no quiso mirarlo, no podía verlo a los ojos pues sentía en sus palabras estaban dirigidas a él—. Y más que nada ser sincero con lo que sientes, si mientes tratando de evitar herir los sentimientos de los demás el daño será peor. ¿No crees?

Nathaniel se limitó a asentir, si hace unos minutos se sentía mal por lastimar a Marc ahora se sentía mucho peor por los reproches indirectos que le hacía el rubio.

—D-Debo buscar a Marinette, adiós Adrien.

Agreste miró como Nathaniel prácticamente huía del lugar, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y dejó escapar un suspiro, estaba frustrado.

—¿Habrá leído mi carta?

—Te das cuenta... ¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente lo que dije que no hicieras?

—Lo sé, Plagg... No pienso mucho lo que hago.

—Qué novedad.

El chico de ojos verdes empezó a caminar hasta salir del instituto, su guardaespaldas ya lo esperaba. Entró al auto y cerró la puerta, botó su mochila a un lado y sacó su celular.

Desbloqueó la pantalla y abrió su red social favorita, trató de evitarlo, pero no pudo resistirse a checar el perfil de cierto artista. Desde hace algunos meses solía revisar los post de Nathaniel pues disfrutaba mucho de su arte que llegaba a publicar, pero desde que empezó a interesarse en él de manera romántica se volvió todo un stalker ya que lo buscó en todas las redes que se le ocurrió podría estar registrado el menor.

Sonrió al ver una nueva foto recién publicada, en la descripción se leía "Arte abstracto en la basura, vaya San Valentín". Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver la pose ridícula que hizo el pelirrojo junto a las cajas y botes metálicos, la misma sonrisa se volvió una mueca al ver el emoji de una cámara seguida del nombre "Marinette Dupain-Cheng".

_«Ugh... ¿Qué hacen juntos? Esta noche cierto héroe lo averiguará»_

De brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, Adrien Agreste así continuó el recorrido de la escuela a su mansión.


	21. Chapter 21

Nathaniel se despidió de su compañera Marinette agitando la mano y cada uno empezó su camino con distinto destino.

El artista no tenía muchas ganas de llegar a su casa pues sabía bien que su padre planeaba quedarse ahí todo el día, con ello en mente prefirió pasearse por el parque. En el mejor de los casos hallaría algo que pudiera plasmar en su cuaderno.

No tardó mucho en llegar al lugar, en el ambiente se sentía la emoción por la fecha, algunas parejas por aquí y vendedores ambulantes ofreciendo sus productos excesivamente caros.

 _«Tal vez fue mala idea...»,_ pensó alzando la vista al cielo. Entonces vio una silueta parcialmente amarilla columpiándose por los postes de luz, sin pensar echó a correr para tratar de alcanzarla.

Kurtzberg se metió en un callejón y luego de asegurarse de que nadie estaba cerca se transformó. Con ayuda de su flauta y dando varios brincos Firefox llegó al techo de una residencia de tres pisos, observó los alrededores buscando alguna vista de la portadora del Miraculous de la abeja.

Después de algunos minutos saltando de tejado en tejado decidió parar en el edificio más alto que encontró.

—Carajo...

—¿Buscas a alguien?

Al escuchar aquella voz Firefox se sorprendió, dio la vuelta y esbozó una sonrisa al ver a quien había estado buscando.

—Queen, al fin te encuentro —Firefox se acercó a la rubia y observó su semblante serio—. Yo... Quería pedirte perdón.

—Te escucho —La heroína abeja frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno... Sobre revelar nuestras identidades. Queen yo confío plenamente en ti, la cuestión es... Ya varias veces alguno del equipo ha sido víctima del control de un akuma. No podemos arriesgarnos a que Hawk Moth sepa quiénes somos y se aproveche de eso.

La chica abrió sus ojos azules como platos, sintió como se acumulaba el calor en sus mejillas, estaba apenada. Firefox le había hecho ver algo que era muy obvio y ella lo había olvidado como si no fuera relevante.

 _«¿Qué clase de heroína soy?»_ , se preguntaba.

—¡Para! —La rubia alzó ambas manos indicando a su novio que se callara—. La que debe disculparse soy yo, olvidé una cosa tan importante y la tomé contigo, fui tan grosera y no te lo merecías. Perdóname tú a mí.

Firefox miró a la ojiazul notando su expresión de arrepentimiento, no pudo evitar sentirse enternecido por el puchero que hacía la muchacha.

—Entonces... Nos perdonamos. Todo está bien —afirmó el pelirrojo acariciando la mejilla de la abeja.

Queen se sintió emocionada y le dio un abrazo recargando su cabeza en el hombro del más alto.

—Tengo algo para ti —La rubia se apartó y buscó algo en la bolsa que colgaba de su hombro, Firefox no la había visto hasta ese momento—. ¡Feliz San Valentín!

El héroe zorro vio la pequeña caja transparente con un moño rojo que le extendía la chica, en su interior estaba una figura de zorro hecha de chocolate.

—Wow... Gracias —El de ojos turquesas tomó la caja entre sus manos y la giró para ver mejor la figura.

Sintió la mirada de su acompañante que mostraba emoción cuál niña de seis años. Firefox cayó en cuenta de lo que Queen estaba esperando.

—No tienes nada para mí ¿cierto?

—Eh... Sí, sí lo tengo linda. Pero necesito que esperes cinco minutos, no tardo.

Firefox le pidió que sostuviera la caja y le dio un beso rozando la comisura de sus labios. Se echó a correr dejando a una Queen Bee muy confundida.

—¿Ok?

El pelirrojo se escondió tras un ducto de ventilación del edificio y deshizo su transformación, tomó su mochila y buscó apresuradamente la caja de chocolates que Marc le había regalado.

En cuanto la encontró sintió alivio, pero el sentimiento de culpa le invadió.

—Maldita sea... Soy un asco.

—¿Un asco por regalar algo que te regalaron? No te diré que no, Nathaniel —dijo su kwami viéndolo con gesto desaprobatorio.

—Es por una buena causa —dijo el artista intentando convencerse.

Revisó que la caja no tuviera algún indicio que quién se la había dado o para quien era. Al estar seguro cerró su mochila y volvió a transformarse.

—¡Ya volví! —gritó Firefox corriendo hacia la rubia que estaba dudando entre quedarse o no.

—Vaya... Sí que fuiste rápido.

—Perdona por hacerte esperar. Feliz San Valentín, Queen —dijo mostrándole la caja de chocolates.

—Gracias —La rubia tomó la caja y mostró una gran sonrisa. Guardó la caja en su bolsa y miró al chico—. Tengo que irme, nos vemos luego.

Queen se despidió con un beso breve y se fue volando.

La noche había caído en la ciudad parisina cuando el menor de los Kurtzberg llegaba a la puerta de su casa, al entrar se dirigió a la cocina y se sorprendió al encontrarse a su padre ahí.

—Oh ya llegaste, me preguntaba si te había pasado algo. Nunca me informas de nada —Se quejó el mayor apagando la estufa.

—Haces lo mismo desde hace años —comentó Nathaniel abriendo el refrigerador.

—Preparé la cena, te voy a servir.

El menor al ver que no había nada de comer en el refrigerador tuvo que resignarse a aceptar lo que le ofrecía su padre.

Después de cenar sin mediar palabra con su progenitor, Nathaniel subió a su habitación llevando su mochila con él. Cerró la puerta tras entrar se dispuso a hacer su tarea, se sentó frente al escritorio y sacó sus cosas, escuchó que algo cayó. Se agachó y encontró la carta sin leer en el suelo.

—Cierto... —murmuró levantándola, volvió a leer su nombre completo escrito en el sobre y dudaba entre abrirla o no.

Miró como Trixx se ocultaba detrás del monitor de su computadora y antes de que pudiera reaccionar escuchó como tocaban el cristal de su ventana.

Se giró sobre su silla para ver qué Chat Noir lo saludaba con la mano y una sonrisa plasmada en su cara. El pelirrojo se puso de pie y caminó para abrir la ventana y dejar que su visita entre.

—Hola.

—Hola Nath —Chat entró dando un salto y miró curioso al menor—. ¿Qué tal tu San Valentín?

—Bueno... Quitando el hecho de que me castigaron en la escuela estuvo bastante bien —respondió Nathaniel señalando la cama para que el héroe se sentara.

—¿Y por qué te castigaron? ¿Qué hiciste?

—Me quedé dormido en la clase de la profesora más amargada del mundo —El más bajo arrastró la silla con ruedas hasta estar frente a Chat—. Y tuve que recoger la basura de toda la escuela.

—¿Tú solo?

—No, mi compañera Marinette tuvo el mismo castigo... Por la misma razón, de hecho.

—Ah menos mal —Chat mostró una sonrisa de lado reteniendo una mueca de desagrado.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Nada fuera de lo común, fans dándome regalos y pidiendo abrazos y otros favores... Un día normal, en realidad.

—Favores... ¿No te molesta eso?

—Bueno estoy acostumbrado además no es que les vaya a tomar palabra —dijo el rubio encogiéndose de hombros, luego miró a su acompañante fijamente—. Aunque si fuera otro el que me lo pidiera quizás sí lo haga...

Nathaniel percibió el tono coqueto que usó el héroe felino lo que le hizo sonrojarse, iba a responder hasta que el sonido de la puerta siendo tocada irrumpió.

—Nathaniel, ¿estás con alguien?

—No, papá —El nombrado se levantó asustado mirando a la puerta.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en una improvisación sintió como Chat le besaba la mejilla y vio en cámara lenta como salía por la ventana.

—Hijo yo escuché... —El mayor abrió la puerta y se calló al ver que su hijo estaba solo, echó un vistazo a la habitación notando la puerta del armario abierta en la que nadie podría ocultarse por el reducido espacio.

—¿Tú qué?

—Nada. Nathaniel... No te desveles mucho. Buenas noches.

Dicho eso su padre se marchó cerrando la puerta.

Nathaniel se quedó algunos segundos en la misma posición tratando de procesar lo que había pasado: Chat Noir se le había insinuado y dejó un besó en su mejilla, no sería algo de qué extrañarse si ambos fueran más cercanos y sobre todo sin el comentario previo.

—Llamando a Nathaniel, regresa a la tierra, chico —La voz de Trixx sacó al artista de su ensimismamiento.

—Agh... Qué día tan raro.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza y se lanzó a la cama, pero su cara impactó con algo.

—Auch... —Se quejó apoyándose en sus brazos, vio que el objeto que le arañó la cara era una caja de pinceles—. ¿Qué?

Nathaniel se sentó en la cama y tomó el objeto para verlo mejor, le dio la vuelta y se encontró con una nota.

—Espero que te gusten, feliz San Valentín, atentamente Chat Noir —leyó en voz alta—. Y hasta puso _Kitty face._..

—Y tú decías que no le iban los hombres —comentó Trixx volando a la altura de su cara.

—Sí, bueno...

—Anda, quémate la cabeza buscando otra razón, ambos sabemos que no la hay.

Nathaniel fulminó con la mirada al pequeño zorro que solo lo observaba divertido.

—Cómo sea, aún no he hecho mi tarea —dijo brincando fuera de la cama.

Regresó a su escritorio y dejó el regalo a un lado, luego miró su cuaderno que tenía la carta encima.

La tomó dubitativo, no estaba seguro de abrirla o dejarlo con el resto de regalos, optó por la segunda opción, pero al segundo se arrepintió.

—Ay ya, solo es un papel —Se reprochó abriendo el sobre—. Al mal paso darle prisa.


	22. Chapter 22

El joven artista de nombre Nathaniel se dio vuelta en su cama por enésima vez en una hora, detestaba no poder conciliar el sueño y odiaba aún más que sus pensamientos estuvieran tan enredados.

Los recuerdos del día azotaban su cabeza sin parar y eso empezaba a causarle migraña.

Lo que más se repetía en su mente como una película de un CD desgastado era el texto en la carta anónima que le habían enviado, sobre todo un párrafo en específico: "Te admiro secretamente por tu forma de ser siempre tan amable y más que nada discreto. Eso es algo que me gusta mucho de ti, no buscas captar la atención de los demás. Pero aun así atrapaste la mía". Dejó de leerla al terminar ese párrafo para intentar convencerse de que no era una carta donde alguien se le declaraba, pero al regresar a la lectura y encontrar la frase explícita "me gustas Nathaniel y no solo físicamente" tuvo que aceptar lo obvio.

—Estúpido anónimo, estúpido Marc, estúpido Chat Noir... Estúpidos hombres —Se quejó el muchacho de ojos turquesas arrojando una almohada en la obscuridad, agradeció internamente que no se rompió algo.

—Suenas como mujer —Se burló Trixx haciendo resonar su voz en toda la habitación.

—Pero... Tengo una mujer —murmuró Nathaniel sin pensar.

—Alto, en primera lo dices como si las mujeres fueran un objeto que pudieras poseer lo cual es erróneo, las mujeres son personas no cosas.

—Perdón...

—En segunda no es como tú y tu supuesta novia hayan pasado de un beso para darle ese absurdo concepto de propiedad.

—¡Ya entendí Trixx! Dije algo misógino, perdón... No es como que lo ponga en práctica.

El portador del Miraculous del zorro salió de la cama y encendió la lámpara de noche ubicada en su buró, caminó a la puerta y salió del cuarto dispuesto a buscar algo que le aliviara el dolor.

Al abrir el botiquín buscó con la mirada encontrando vendas, alcohol incluso condones, los cuales había olvidado que guardó cuando se los regalaron en una de las tantas pláticas que dan en el instituto.

—Ah ahí está —dijo para sí mismo tomando una caja de cápsulas, sacó una y se la tomó con un poco de agua.

El menor de los Kurtzberg prosiguió a lavar el vaso que usó mientras nuevas interrogantes llegaban a su mente.

_«¿Qué diría Queen Bee si le insinuara dar el siguiente paso?»_

Chasqueó la lengua y decidió dejar de lado esas ideas, no existía razón para considerar tener pronto relaciones sexuales con la heroína de cabellera rubia pues llevaban poco tiempo de noviazgo y Nathaniel creía firmemente que para llegar a eso debía haber algo más que simple deseo sexual, la confianza y el cariño que sienten también debería ser importante.

Sí, tal vez algo anticuado para un chico de su edad, pero así era él, un adolescente que prefería admirar el trabajo de Leonora Carrington que irse a emborrachar a alguna fiesta.

Además, carecía de experiencia hasta en el noviazgo y quizás solo quizás había otro problema... Nathaniel no sentía deseo por la abeja reina.

_«¿Cómo es posible? Sí ella es tan guapa y tiene un cuerpo excepcional, pero... No siento nada»_

Al estar de vuelta en su cama el artista llegó a una conclusión: Queen Bee no significaba nada para él, románticamente hablando. Sí, era una buena compañera y una maravillosa muchacha, pero realmente no podía verla más como su pareja.

—Tenías razón Trixx... La he cagado.

Tres días, el pobre de Adrien Agreste llevaba tres días debatiéndose entre contactar a Nathaniel o resignarse a especular sobre su reacción al leer la carta que le había enviado y darle un regalo muy especial usando la máscara de su alter ego.

—Niño, me estás mareando, deja de estar dando vueltas —pidió Plagg dejándose caer en la mesa.

—Me estoy volviendo loco... —murmuró Adrien pasando su mano por su cabello.

—Así naciste.

—No Plagg... Hablo en serio, los nervios me están matando.

—Pues ya se tardaron.

—¡Plagg!

—Pues sí tanto te preocupa, ¿qué esperas para buscarlo? No es como que sepa dónde buscarte.

—Tienes razón... ¡Plagg transfórmame!

Chat Noir salió por la ventana y ayudándose de su bastón comenzó a saltar de techo en techo dispuesto a ver su pelirrojo preferido, pero unos gritos de terror lo obligaron a desviar su camino.

Llegó al origen de todo el escándalo y se posicionó en el tejado de una casa para analizar la situación. En medio de un choque automovilístico reía como maniática una mujer de traje azul y cabello alborotado.

—Hey pitufina, ¿te explotó el boiler o qué?

—¿Cómo te atreves? Ya verás saco de pulgas.

La mujer dirigió su mano hacia el héroe y de cada uno de sus dedos salieron disparadas esferas de color violeta.

—Fallaste —dijo Chat notablemente divertido mientras esquivaba tres proyectiles—. Suerte para la próxima —Volvió a burlarse evadiendo las dos esferas restantes.

—No tan rápido, gatito... —La akumatizada anticipó el movimiento de Chat Noir y lanzó más proyectiles a donde iba a llegar el héroe.

Chat, al ser alcanzado por una de las esferas se vio rodeado por humor violeta, empezó a toser con fuerza y sus ojos se irritaron, cayó al suelo desorientado.

—¡Ríndete ya loca Na'vi! —ordenó el héroe zorro apareció en el campo de visión de la mujer.

—Me llamo _Pinkieve_. ¡Qué te quede claro! —espetó la akumatizada con el ceño fruncido.

Chat volvió en sí al reconocer la voz de su compañero, abrió los ojos e intentó incorporarse, pero un gran bulto en su pecho llamó su atención

—¿Qué?

—Llegas justo a tiempo para auxiliar a la nueva Catwoman —dijo con burla _Pinkieve_ brincando lejos de su oponente.

Antes de que Firefox pudiera entender las palabras de la nueva víctima de Hawk Moth más esfera violetas fueron disparadas hacia él.

El héroe felino miró anonadado el llamativo busto que parecía pertenecer a su cuerpo. Rápidamente se sentó en el suelo y empezó a revisarse.

—¿Cintura pequeña? ¿Muslos carnosos? ¿Pero qué mierda? —gritó preso del pánico notando que su voz era más aguda.

Al intentar ponerse de pie un horror más grande se lo impidió: tacones de aguja de al menos diez centímetros.

—Ay no... —murmuró gateando hasta la vitrina del local más cercano, se llevó las manos a la boca en cuanto sus dudas se vieron resueltas por el reflejo que vio... _Pinkieve_ lo había convertido en mujer.

—Agh eres muy astuto maldito zorro... Ya me encargaré de ti, voy por el minino.

 _Pinkieve_ desde el techo de un auto buscó con la mirada hasta que divisó cierta cabellera rubia, descendió al suelo y empezó a caminar hacia su objetivo cuando recibió el impacto de un contenedor de basura que la hizo caer a varios metros.

Mientras tanto Firefox se acercó a Chat Noir y por unos segundos tardó en creer lo que veía.

—Hey sácame de aquí antes de que esa loca vuelva —chilló _la rubia_ con el miedo reflejándose en sus ojos esmeralda—. No puedo caminar.

—Eh sí... —Firefox se despabiló y tomó al héroe o mejor dicho _heroína_ en brazos y echó a correr lejos del lugar.

Estando a unas cuadras de distancia _Pinkieve_ cayó frente a ellos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué se siente gatito? Que tu cuerpo y tu mente no estén de acuerdo en lo que eres... Es frustrante ¿no?

Chat se sintió más inútil que nunca y Firefox, acorralado, hasta que una idea apareció en su mente, le pidió a su acompañante que se bajara y empuñó su flauta para después empezar a tocarla.

—¡Ilusión! —invocó su poder para crear clones de él y Chat Noir en su versión femenina, sin esperar todos los Firefox tomaron a la rubia correspondiente y empezaron a huir unos saltando y otros solo corriendo. Pinkieve solo logró alcanzar a algunas ilusiones que se desvanecieron apenas los tocaban sus esferas o ella misma.

A varias calles de distancia el verdadero Firefox corría a toda prisa hasta entrar a un callejón abandonado.

—Mi transformación está por acabar... Aprende a usar esos zapatos, carajo —Le ordenó dejando a la chica rubia apoyada en una pared mientras él se adentraba más en el callejón para ocultarse detrás de un basurero.

—Ya perdón... Solo había usado plataformas cuando esa chica Juleka fue akumatizada... Y estos son de aguja, son una tortura ¿por qué se los ponen las mujeres? —dijo Chat en voz alta cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Fuiste una copia de Reflekta? Que divertido hubiera sido ver eso —Se burló el pelirrojo en su forma civil dándole uvas a su kwami.

—Oh fue de lo peor... Hasta Ladybug se rio de mí —mencionó sintiendo un poco de vergüenza, mientras tanto dio un paso, luego otro y otro—. Hey ya le estoy agarrando la onda.

Por algunos minutos Chat Noir en su forma femenina continuó yendo y viniendo en el callejón practicando su andar con tacones hasta que sintió su pie resbalar y pegó un gritito cerrando los ojos esperando caer y darse tremendo golpe, pero el impacto nunca llegó, abrió los ojos topándose con el rostro de Firefox que le veía con diversión. Sintió las manos del pelirrojo en su cintura y que los nervios se le ponían de punta.

Estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones comenzaban a mezclarse y de nuevo un deseo surgía del interior del de traje negro.


	23. Chapter 23

Firefox miró los ojos de Chat Noir y por unos segundos se perdió en ese verde esmeralda que le parecía tan bello, bajó la mirada deteniéndose en los labios de la rubia. A su mente volvieron los recuerdos de aquel beso que deshizo el efecto de la flecha que lanzó Cupido Negro y deseó repetir el suceso.

El pelirrojo desvió la mirada y apartó sus manos de la cintura de Chat.

—Voy a... —Firefox carraspeó cubriendo su boca—. Voy a intentar llamar a Ladybug —informó sacando su flauta.

Chat asintió sin mediar palabra y miró cómo el héroe intentaba contactar a la heroína de traje moteado.

 _«Contrólate...»_ , se decía tratando de reprimir su deseo de volver a probar los labios del pelirrojo.

—Carajo...

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó Firefox volviendo a guardar su flauta.

—No, nada.

—No logro contactarla, será mejor que busquemos a _Pinkieve_.

Chat seguía con la mirada a Firefox que caminaba de un lado a otro.

—No deberíamos atacar sin un plan.

—¿Y qué sugieres? Quizás Queen Bee o Ladybug ya están combatiendo con ella y nosotros aquí.

—Hey tú nunca estás así de alterado —Chat se acercó al más alto haciendo sonar sus tacones—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—No es nada.

—¿Seguro? —Firefox sintió como _la portado_ ra del miraculous de la destrucción le tomaba del mentón obligándolo a mirar esos ojos que tanto quería evitar.

—Sí.

—Firefox...

Chat analizó el semblante del chico de ojos turquesa buscando algún indicio de lo que sea que le ocurriera, pero solo consiguió avivar aquel deseo de besarlo.

Y dejando de lado sus pensamientos que le decían que no lo hiciera llevó ambas manos a las mejillas del muchacho y eliminó la distancia que separaba sus labios.

Esperaba un empujón, hasta un golpe, pero en cambio lo que recibió fue un beso correspondido. Por un instante las inquietudes de ambos desaparecieron, no importaba el hecho que un akuma atacaba la ciudad ni lo peculiar del lugar en el que estaban. Solo eran ellos dos.

Se separaron con las mejillas ardiendo, las respiraciones aceleradas y sin saber que decirse, sus mentes daban vueltas... Buscaron la mirada del otro esperando encontrar alguna respuesta, pero solo lograban recordar el roce sus labios y todo lo que sintieron con cada movimiento.

Su burbuja fue rota cuando se escucharon gritos de auxilio a unas calles de donde estaban, sin decir nada ambos héroes empuñaron su respectiva arma y echaron a correr hacia el origen del escándalo.

En el camino se les unió Queen Bee que tenía el semblante serio lo cual alarmó a Firefox, algo andaba mal de nuevo y no sabía qué.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó? —preguntó Queen una vez los tres se refugiaron detrás de un auto, entonces Chat recordó su condición y soltó una risa nerviosa.

—Esquiva sus disparos o serás un rey.

—El akuma debe estar en sus manos... Creo que tiene guantes —comunicó Firefox intentando mirar a _Pinkieve_ que volvía a soltar una sonora carcajada.

—¿Necesitan ayuda? —preguntó Ladybug descender frente a ellos acompañada de Carapace.

—Ya era hora —exclamó Chat llamando la atención de los recién llegados, apenas notaron su cambio.

—Wow... Kitty Noir, ahora sí tienes _pechonalidad_ —Se mofó la azabache haciendo el intento fallido de retener una risa.

—Eso no es todo. ¡Tiene mejor cabello que yo! Qué envidia —intervino Queen tomando un mechón de la rubia de ojos esmeralda. Firefox y Carapace rodaron los ojos.

—Oigan siempre he sido digno de admirar, pero...

—¡Al fin los encuentro! —dijo _Pinkieve_ cayendo en el capote del auto que usaban para esconderse. Antes de que pudiera dispararles Carapace le lanzó su escudo a la cara derribándola.

—Debemos quitarle el guante —afirmó Firefox mirando a Ladybug. La azabache solo asintió e invocó su amuleto encantado.

—¿Una cuerda?

—¡Dame tu maldito anillo saco de pulgas!

Ladybug levantó la vista dándose cuenta de que Kitty Noir combatía cuerpo a cuerpo con la akumatizada.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó Queen apareciendo a su lado.

—Que vuele.

Carapace con su escudo protegió de otro ataque a Kitty cuando fue arrojada a varios metros contra un edificio.

 _Pinkieve_ se disponía a atacarlos cuando sintió que la levantaban del suelo. Estando de cabeza pudo ver que Queen Bee había enredado su trompo en su tobillo, la dejó caer en una azotea donde la esperaban Firefox y Ladybug que en cuanto la tuvieron enfrente empezaron a pelear.

Gracias a la fuerza y agilidad de _Pinkieve_ podía esquivar varios de los ataques de sus oponentes, pero por lo rápido que se movían no lograba alcanzarlos con sus esferas.

Firefox golpeó las piernas de la mujer haciéndola caer de bruces, Ladybug aprovechó para hacerle una llave y así poder inmovilizarla con la cuerda. Queen dejó caer a Kitty Noir a un lado de ellos, la chica de ojos verdes le quitó el guante a Pinkieve y activó su cataclismo para destruirlo.

—¡Miraculous Ladybug!

Chat Noir sintió como las mariquitas mágicas rodeaban su cuerpo y en cuestión de segundos vio cómo se esfumaron permitiéndole ver su cuerpo varonil otra vez.

—¡Genial! Ya estaba harto de esas torturas —dijo el rubio alzando sus pies para comprobar que los tacones se habían ido.

—Oh era entretenido verte así. Deberías usarlos más seguido —dijo burlona la heroína de coletas—. Bueno mi tiempo se acaba, ¿quién podría llevar a esta chica a su casa?

—Yo lo haré —declaró Carapace dirigiéndose a la castaña que había sido akumatizada.

—Hasta luego chicos —Se despidió la azabache.

Chat vio cómo se marchaba Ladybug, al regresar la vista a sus compañeros notó un ambiente extraño entre ellos. Quería decirles varias cosas, a ambos, pero el pitido de su anillo le indicó que debía irse inmediatamente. Con un nudo en el estómago se fue dando saltos con ayuda de su bastón.

—¿Queen? —La llamó el héroe zorro notando el ceño fruncido de la rubia que no dejaba de mirar hacia abajo.

—Me usaste... ¿verdad? —habló por fin la ojiazul levantando su mirada al pelirrojo.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?

—Maldita sea... Eres tan cínico. ¡Te vi besarte con Chat! —soltó de golpe la rubia golpeando con su pie el techo sobre el que estaban.

Al escucharla Firefox sintió culpa, había herido a la chica por algo que hizo sin pensar. No quería enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, pero era inevitable.

—Queen, por favor.

—¡Fui tan idiota al creer que me querías! —gritó con rabia la muchacha mientras se acercaba a Firefox y le apuntaba con su dedo índice—. Eres un maldito cobarde, mentiroso y patán. ¡Jugaste conmigo! ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Por no querer aceptar lo que eres?

—Por favor déjame explicarte, yo nunca quise hacerte daño.

—¡Pero lo hiciste! Pudiste decirme hace mucho que no me querías y te callaste... Me utilizaste de tapadera o lo que sea. ¡Eres de lo peor! —Firefox sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver como las lágrimas de la rubia empezaban a descender por sus mejillas—. Se acabó, no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra... No merecía que me hicieras esto.

—Lo sé.

Queen mordió sus labios y sin que pudiera controlarlo le dio una bofetada a la cara del zorro que le dejó marca. Sin decir nada más la rubia se retiró volando a toda prisa.

Firefox sobó su mejilla golpeada sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar. Había sucedido lo que tanto se temía y le advirtió desde un principio Trixx.

Vaciló entre dejarse caer ahí mismo o irse a refugiar en su habitación donde nadie lo molestaría.

Antes de que pudiera decidir logró divisar una mariposa de un color peculiar que volaba a unos metros de él.

—¡La puta madre! —gritó alarmado echándose para atrás, no podía dejar que el akuma lo tocara.

Pero contrario a lo que pensó el akuma pasó de su presencia y continuó su vuelo, confundido y a la vez aliviado tomó su flauta y empezó a seguirla como pudo.

Firefox se vio obligado a descender a la vía pública cuando el akuma pasó por un lugar abierto. Corrió atravesando la plaza y logró trepar al siguiente edificio donde pudo ver no muy lejos de ahí a Ladybug liberando una mariposa purificada con Queen Bee arrodillada cubriéndose la cara con las manos. Al ver que la heroína de coletas se agachaba para estrechar a la rubia entre sus brazos se dio cuenta de que no debía quedarse.

Dio un último vistazo a la chica de traje rayado y se dio la vuelta, ansiaba el momento en que llegara a su casa.

Nathaniel ingresó a su casa y llamó a su padre, sintió alivio al no recibir respuesta. Caminó hacia la cocina y buscó uvas que darle a su kwami, apoyándose en la encimera se cruzó de brazos y enumeró todo lo que había sucedido desde que el akuma apareció.

Trixx miraba curioso a su portador, lo conocía bastante bien y sabía que se estaba comportando extraño, ni siquiera se animaba a hacer un comentario pues era fácil percibir la rabia que emanaba de él.

El pequeño zorro terminó su segunda uva y miró como Nathaniel corría afuera de la cocina. Preocupado lo siguió volando hasta llegar a la habitación donde prácticamente le cerró la puerta en la cara.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó el kwami. Empezó a escuchar como algunas cosas eran arrojadas y entonces su preocupación aumentó. Atravesó la puerta y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver el desastre que estaba armando su portador—. ¡Nathaniel! ¿Qué haces?

El nombrado no respondió, solo continuó con su tarea arrojando el lienzo donde había plasmado a su ahora exnovia, luego tomó las hojas que estaban regadas en el suelo y empezó a romperlas.

—¡Nathaniel detente! Son tus dibujos...

—¡Ya no me importa! —espetó el pelirrojo arrojando los pedazos rotos.

Kurtzberg se sentó en el suelo recargándose en la cama y cubrió su cara, sentía un gran nudo en la garganta y sus ojos empezaban a liberar las lágrimas de frustración que estaba luchando por retener.

Se sentía fatal, había hecho daño a una persona que no se lo merecía y además Chat lo confundía cada vez más. ¿En serio sentían algo el uno por el otro?

—¿Qué pasó aquí?

Nathaniel al reconocer la voz tomó el cuaderno que tenía a su alcance y lo arrojó al héroe felino que apenas logró esquivar el objeto.

—¡Hey!

—¡Lárgate de aquí, Chat!

—¿Nath? ¿Qué sucede?

—A ti es a quien menos quiero ver —Con su voz quebrada declaró el de ojos turquesa tomando un zapato que encontró y lo aventó con menor fuerza que antes. Se dejó caer en el suelo y abrazó sus piernas.

—Nathaniel —Lo llamó Chat y por sus pasos el nombrado supo que se acercaba a él.

Sintió como el mayor lo rodeaba con sus brazos y aunque intentó apartarlo no tuvo la fuerza, Chat Noir solo lo abrazó y acarició su espalda. No sabía lo que inquietaba al artista, pero quería que supiera que estaba ahí para él, apoyándolo.

Se mantuvieron en esa posición abrazados durante varios minutos, Nathaniel dejó de llorar y se conformó con sentir el calor del héroe y escuchar el latido de su corazón. Le tranquilizaba su compañía, aunque en parte era causante de su rabieta.

—Chat... —Lo llamó el pelirrojo en voz baja, pero fácilmente fue escuchado por el rubio.

—¿Sí? —pronunció bajando la mirada para ver a la cara al menor.

Nathaniel contempló el rostro del rubio, se concentró en sus ojos que tenían un brillo muy especial, le parecían hipnóticos. Tenía una duda en su mente y solo veía una manera de llegar a conocer la respuesta, sin pensarlo mucho tomó a Chat de las mejillas y unió sus labios en un beso desesperado sorprendiendo al contrario que no tardó en seguirle el beso.


	24. Chapter 24

Chat sentía como poco a poco su mente se ponía en blanco, le seguía el beso a Nathaniel, pero ambos luchaban por tener el control. El beso que inició con inocencia se volvió más alocado, el pelirrojo rodeo el cuello del otro con sus brazos mientras Chat lo tomaba de la cintura acercándolo más a su cuerpo.

Se separaron con sus corazones latiendo velozmente, esta vez el rubio fue quien besó al menor, la cordura los abandonaba otra vez y en consecuencia sólo deseaban continuar probando los labios del contrario.

El héroe de ojos esmeralda coló su mano enguantada debajo de la camiseta del menor provocándole un escalofrío.

El sonido estruendoso de cosas cayéndose hizo que ambos jóvenes se apartaran sobresaltados.

Nathaniel se puso de pie y salió de la habitación con Chat Noir siguiéndole de cerca, se dirigieron al baño al final del pasillo y al abrir la puerta comprobaron que el escándalo provino de ahí. En el suelo estaban tirados varios artículos de higiene personal.

Kurtzberg se apresuró a recoger las cosas mientras Chat guardaba su bastón, miró la repisa en la cual suponía estaban anteriormente las cosas y se cuestionó cómo pudieron haberse caído. Al no poder contestar su propia pregunta se agachó para ayudar al menor.

—¿Algo estaba mal puesto? —Se atrevió a preguntar el rubio guardando una pasta dental que se había salido de su empaque.

—Eso creo... —respondió Nathaniel distraído. No quería mirar a la cara al chico gato pues se sentía apenado y aún le costaba asimilar lo que hace unos minutos estaban haciendo.

Sin añadir nada más regresaron los artículos a su lugar, hubo un momento en que sus manos se rozaron y aunque el traje negro del mayor impedía que sus pieles se tocaran volvieron a sentir algo especial que resultó en sus mejillas ruborizadas.

—Mm... Gracias por... La ayuda —murmuró Nathaniel sin tener el valor de dirigirle la mirada.

—No fue nada —aseguró Chat Noir con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El nerviosismo de ambos se podía percibir en el ambiente. El rubio quería decir algo respecto a los besos, pero las palabras no atravesaban la barrera de sus labios.

—Debo irme, que pases linda noche —atinó a decir el héroe felino antes de correr apresurado a la habitación y salir por la ventana.

Nathaniel por un momento se preguntó porque no había usado la puerta, luego pensó que sería extraño que el héroe de París sea visto saliendo de su casa.

—Igual de raro que por la ventana, en realidad... —pensó en voz alta.

Regresó a su habitación y abrió los ojos como platos al ver el desastre que había armado.

—¡Maldita sea! Me cago...

—Eh para ya, que sí no vendrá un akuma por ti y eso sería muy malo —puntualizó Trixx apareciendo en su campo de visión.

—Oye... ¿Tú tiraste las cosas en el baño?

—¿Tienes pruebas?

—Carajo Trixx.

—Las cosas se salían de control y te recuerdo que para Chat, Firefox y Nathaniel son dos personas distintas —El pequeño kwami se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada severa a su portador.

—Mierda... Es cierto.

Kurtzberg dejó escapar un suspiro y se dispuso a recoger los restos de dibujos que estaban desparramados en el suelo. Mientras tanto Trixx le ayudaba llevando una bolsa de plástico donde echaban todo.

—¿Y qué pasó con eso de que no te van los hombres? —preguntó Trixx con algo de burla.

—Agh... No lo sé. Creí que lo de esta tarde fue porque Chat era mujer... Era Kitty, tan diferente de otras chicas —empezó a hablar Nathaniel con la mirada perdida en un punto de la pared—. Era graciosa y bastante audaz, enfrentó a _Pinkieve_ cuerpo a cuerpo sin temor alguno.

—Te das cuenta que seguía siendo Chat Noir ¿no? Solo cambió en apariencia.

—Lo sé...

—Y entonces si te gustó besar a Kitty... También a Chat ¿o me equivoco? —interrogó Trixx con una sonrisa pícara. Nathaniel enrojeció y se limitó a negar con la cabeza—. Oh qué divertido eres, Nath.

—Cállate Trixx —musitó entre dientes el pelirrojo retomando su tarea de limpiar.

Chat ingresó a la mansión Agreste por la ventana de su habitación, volvió a su apariencia de civil y cerró la ventana frustrado.

Ya que su rostro seguía ardiendo decidió acudir al baño para lavarse la cara, quizás el agua fría logre calmarlo.

Apoyando sus manos en el lavabo Adrien tomó aire e hizo el intento de ordenar sus ideas, fracaso total.

—¿Todo bien, chico? —preguntó Plagg volando con un trozo de queso entre sus manitas.

—No, Plagg... Es tan confuso todo.

—¿Hablas de tus aventuras con chicos de cabellera extravagante? —cuestionó para después tragarse el trozo entero.

—Que inteligente eres Plagg... —musitó el rubio saliendo del baño.

—No te burles que soy muy sensible —protestó el pequeño kwami haciendo un puchero. Se encogió de hombros y siguió a su portador hasta que se tumbó en el blanco sillón frente al ventanal.

—Estaba seguro de lo que siento por Nathaniel... Pero lo que pasó hoy con Firefox fue tan... Alucinante —explicó Adrien con la mirada hacia el techo—. ¿Es posible querer a dos personas al mismo tiempo?

La pregunta sorprendió a Plagg, el gatito se dejó caer en la mesa y sin mirar a su portador respondió:

—Sí, es posible. Pero al final llegas a querer más a una, eso no se puede evitar.

—¿Y cómo sabes a quién quieres más?

—Pues... Eso solo lo sabes, no tienes que buscar la respuesta —Plagg se dejó caer de espalda en la mesa, ahora su mente era un caos.

—Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer?

—Conocerlos más. Y poco a poco te darás cuenta de quién es el indicado —afirmó el kwami cerrando sus ojos mientras se hacía bolita.

Adrien se giró quedando sobre su costado y miró al pequeño ser negro que parecía caer en un sueño profundo.

—Eso haré —murmuró para sí mismo.

Se levantó del sillón y tomó al kwami entre sus manos para llevarlo a la almohada donde descansaba habitualmente.

El sonido agudo de la alarma irrumpió en la habitación haciendo brincar al pobre Plagg que se deslizó en la almohada donde dormía.

—Que molesto... Espera ¿Adrien? —Llamó a su portador al ver que no se hallaba acostado en la cama.

—Buenos días Plagg —saludó amable el modelo tomando su celular para apagar la alarma.

—¿Qué hacías despierto antes de que esa cosa infernal sonara? —inquirió el pequeño gato volando hacia el lugar secreto donde se encontraba su aperitivo favorito.

—Son los nervios... Ya no podía dormir.

—Nervios, ¿por qué?

Adrien vio cómo su kwami engullía una gran porción de camembert, le extrañaba que un ser tan diminuto pudiera consumir tanto alimento. Tomó la toalla que envolvía su cuello e intentó secar su cabello mojado. Dejó la toalla húmeda en una silla y tomó su mochila indicándole a Plagg que era momento de esconderse.

—Invitaré a salir a Nathaniel —informó antes de cerrar a medias su mochila y disponerse a bajar para desayunar.

 _«Será un buen día»_ , se dijo el modelo para mitigar la inseguridad antes de que dominará su mente por completo.


	25. Chapter 25

Nathaniel echó su celular en la mochila mientras llevaba medio pan tostado en la boca, sacó del refrigerador un yogurt bebible y lo colocó en la bolsa lateral de su mochila. Tomó el pan después de darle dos mordidas y corrió apresurado a la puerta de su casa.

—Tarde, tarde, siempre tarde —Se quejaba mientras cerraba tras salir y daba un último bocado a su desayuno.

Caminó a la esquina y emitió un sonido similar a un gruñido al ver el semáforo para peatones en rojo.

 _«Que tengo prisa. ¡Carajo!»_ , pensó empezando a mover su pie izquierdo de manera impaciente.

Al ver que el tiempo para que pudiera cruzar había iniciado se echó a correr para lo más rápido que le fue posible.

Kurtzberg llegaba al pie de los escalones del instituto justo cuando el timbre anunciaba el comienzo de las clases. Se detuvo unos segundos para recuperar el aire y luego subió los escalones de dos en dos para atravesar la gran puerta del François Dupont.

Con un intenso dolor en sus piernas, Nathaniel llegó al aula donde tenía su primera clase. Sintió alivio al ver que la profesora Mendeleiev no estaba.

En su mente maldijo tener el lugar de hasta atrás pues debía subir más escaleras. Al poder tomar asiento en la silla dejó caer su mochila al suelo y su cara en la mesa.

—¿Estás bien, Nath? —preguntó una voz a su lado.

El pelirrojo se incorporó extrañado y su expresión de sorpresa fue visible al ver a cierto compañero sentado a su lado.

—¿Adrien? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Nathaniel con dificultad, aún no lograba normalizar su respiración.

—Quise sentarme contigo —admitió el rubio con una sonrisa ladina—. Aprovechando que Lila volvió cambié de lugar, espero que no te moleste.

Nathaniel estaba confundido, dirigió su mirada al sitio que solía ocupar el modelo y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que eran Marinette y Lila quienes ocupaban ese lugar. El artista podría jugar que un aura oscura rodeaba a ambas chicas que se daban la espalda.

Ahora Nathaniel miró el anterior puesto de la franco-china, Nino lo había tomado y ahora podía disfrutar de la compañía de su novia.

—Se van a matar... —murmuró el pelirrojo al ver como Dupain-Cheng empezaba a forcejear con la italiana.

—Al menos estamos lejos —comentó Adrien riendo tímidamente.

—Bueno, es una ventaja —Le apoyó Nathaniel pegándose al respaldo de su silla.

—Y entonces... —añadió Adrien mirando a su compañero que lo miró de reojo esperando que continuara—. ¿Me puedo quedar contigo?

—Claro, no me molesta —contestó el ojiturquesa mostrando una sonrisa.

 _«Pero sí me distrae»_ , pensó el menor dejando de mirar los orbes esmeraldas que caracterizaban a su compañero. Al perderse en ellos no pudo evitar recordar algunos sucesos del día anterior que vivió con otro rubio de ojos verdes.

Kurtzberg se había pasado gran parte de la noche tratando de explicarse a sí mismo el por qué besó a Chat Noir, tenía la seguridad de que se dejó llevar por el atractivo del héroe teniendo una apariencia femenina pero la idea fue desechada después de casi perder el control cuando el portador del Miraculous del gato le hizo una visita y se repitió el evento, al parecer lo que Chat tenga entre las piernas no es relevante para despertar esos deseos en él. Entonces, ¿qué significaba todo eso? ¿Realmente le atraía ese rubio que suele hacer malos chistes?

—¡Suficiente! Rossi, siéntate con Raincomprix. Bourgeois, muévete al lugar de Rossi —ordenó la profesora de ciencias con la impaciencia reflejándose en su rostro.

—¿Cuándo llegó? —Se preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Hace diez minutos, estaba revisando la tarea por filas —aclaró Adrien susurrándole muy cerca de su oído. El aliento del modelo rozando su oreja puso nervioso al artista.

—¿Cuál tarea? —Volvió a preguntar Nathaniel alarmado.

—Los ejercicios de mezclas... ¿Quieres que te los pase? No llevan mucho tiempo.

—Te lo agradecería mucho.

Adrien deslizó su cuaderno por la mesa para que su compañero pudiera copiar la tarea, el pelirrojo se dedicó a anotar las respuestas de los ejercicios sintiendo la adrenalina típica de hacer los deberes en la clase.

—Te debo una, Adrien —afirmó Kurtzberg regresándole su cuaderno al rubio que no dejaba de mirarlo.

—¿Qué tal si me pagas hoy? —sugirió el rubio con notable entusiasmo—. Esta tarde, vamos al centro comercial a pasar el rato. ¿Qué dices?

—Kurtzberg.

El nombrado brincó en su silla al escuchar que le tocaba entregarle la tarea recién hecha a la profesora. Nervioso tomó su cuaderno y bajó los escalones dirigiéndose al escritorio de Mendeleiev.

Agreste vio cómo su compañero se alejaba, aún no recibía respuesta a su invitación, pero le causaba temor la posibilidad de ser rechazado. No quería que Nathaniel volviera a alejarse de él, detestó leer sus mensajes enviados con las palomitas que mostraban el famoso "visto" o a veces solo el "recibido".

 _«¿Tan difícil era decir de frente: Aléjate, me caga tu presencia, no te quiero»_ , se cuestionaba el modelo al recordar cómo sus intentos de acercarse al artista reservado habían fracasado.

Y ahora volvía a insistir, en la mañana formuló la teoría de que Nathaniel solo aceptaba a Chat Noir por buscar algún beneficio propio, ya que se trata de un héroe, aunque eso iba en contra de la impresión que tenía del menor. Además, sí ese fuera el caso ¿no sería más fácil sacar provecho con él como civil? Es igual de reconocido y nadie ignora su fortuna, en cambio, con Chat lo diferente a lo que podía aspirar era exponerse al peligro por su labor como protector de París.

 _«No, Nathaniel no es interesado...»_ , aseguró Adrien apoyando la barbilla en el borde la mesa.

—Acepto salir contigo —pronunció el joven de ojos turquesa dejando caer su cuaderno en la mesa.

Adrien recobró la compostura y esbozó una gran sonrisa, tenía una oportunidad de avanzar en su búsqueda de respuestas que no lo dejan dormir por la noche.

Al salir del instituto el guardaespaldas de Adrien llevó a ambos jóvenes en auto hasta la plaza comercial más cercana.

A petición de Nathaniel el primer negocio al que acudieron fue una heladería, abandonaron el lugar con un gran vaso de helado napolitano cada uno.

—¿Jugamos a las veinte preguntas? —propuso Adrien probando un poco de su postre.

—Está bien, tú empieza.

—¿Cuál es tu mayor sueño?

—Wow... Empezamos con lo difícil —bromeó Nathaniel comiendo de su helado—. Pues me gustaría publicar un cómic y que a la gente de verdad le agrade...

—Interesante, tengo aquí al próximo Stan Lee.

—Oye, no soy tan bueno —replicó el pelirrojo con sus mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rojo.

—Lo serás.

—Bueno, ya se verá. Dime Adrien, ¿cuál es tu mayor miedo?

—Perder a mis seres queridos... Los que me quedan —murmuró lo último cambiando su semblante a uno sombrío.

Nathaniel se dio cuenta de su error, rápidamente miró a su alrededor y sonrió al ver un lugar interesante. Tomó la mano del contrario y enseguida se encaminaron a una tienda de cómics, Kurtzberg era el más emocionado con cada título que leía en los estantes rojos. Mientras tanto Adrien solo miraba enternecido al chico que actuaba como un niño.

Posteriormente salieron de la tienda y continuaron caminando por la plaza, encontraron una máquina para jugar _Guitar Hero_ , tiraron sus envases ya vacíos y tomaron las guitarras para poder jugar.

Adrien metió una moneda y esperaron a que les permitiera jugar, estaba eligiendo que tocar cuando la pantalla se pasmó y segundos después mostraba un mensaje que indicaba que se estaba reiniciando.

—¡Ay por favor! —protestó Adrien al caer en cuenta de que su moneda se había perdido—. Que robo.

Nathaniel estaba luchando por no carcajearse, pero le fue imposible al ver la cara rendida del rubio.

—Oye —Se quejó Adrien viendo al pelirrojo divirtiéndose de su mala suerte.

—Ya, perdón —dijo Kurtzberg con dificultad.

—Agh... Como sea.

Agreste se retiró la guitarra y la dejó en su lugar, observó los negocios a su alrededor y su rostro se iluminó al divisar uno en particular.

—Vamos Nath —pidió extendiendo su mano al nombrado. El menor se quitó también la guitarra y aceptó la mano del rubio, quien lo llevó corriendo a un local.

Al entrar al almacén se toparon con un montón de figuras de acción de series y películas populares.

—Wow... —murmuró Nathaniel viendo todos los estantes.

—¡Mira! —chilló Adrien soltando su mano, el pelirrojo lo siguió con la mirada y vio cómo regresaba con un muñeco en sus manos—. Es Chat Noir, dime ¿qué piensas de él?

La pregunta tomó desprevenido al artista, desvió la mirada al notar que la sangre se le iba a las mejillas y aferró su mano al borde su camisa.

 _«Besa bien»_ , fue lo primero que vino a la mente de Nathaniel. Pero obviamente no podía responder eso.

—Pues... Creo que es genial a pesar de sus chistes malos —Se animó a decir volviendo a mirar al modelo—. Lo he visto en acción algunas veces y me sorprende lo ágil que puede llegar a ser incluso bajo presión.

Adrien sonrió complacido intentando ignorar el comentario despectivo sobre sus intentos de comediante.

—¿Y tú qué piensas de Firefox? —inquirió Nathaniel acercándose a una vitrina donde exhibían una figura del héroe zorro empuñando su flauta.

—Es buen sujeto —Se limitó a decir Adrien luchando por no revelar nada comprometedor.

—¿Sólo eso? —cuestionó el pelirrojo mirando al Agreste con incredulidad.

—Bueno... Es muy inteligente y siempre tiene buenos planes para derrotar al akuma —mencionó Adrien con emoción en su voz—. Admiro que pudo enfrentar las críticas después de su aparición. Demostró ser capaz... Lo de Volpina no quedó en el olvido.

Nathaniel se sorprendió por las palabras dichas por el modelo, podía percibir algo de admiración hacia su alter ego y eso reanimaba su parte ególatra.

—Hey, ¿y si vamos al cine? Quizás haya alguna función interesante —sugirió Adrien regresando la figura al lugar de donde la había tomado.

—Me parece bien —aceptó Nathaniel con alegría.

Ambos chicos salieron de la tienda y acudieron al cine ubicado en el último piso del centro comercial. Eligieron una película de ciencia ficción. Cuando salieron de la sala ya estaba anocheciendo y justo en el momento que llegaban a donde el chófer esperaba al Agreste menor empezó a llover.

Ya que no quería ser una sopa andante Nathaniel no se negó cuando Adrien le propuso que lo pasaran a dejar a la puerta de casa.

Una vez que llegaron a la casa Kurtzberg, Adrien aprovechó para despedirse besando ambas mejillas del pelirrojo y sonrió divertido al ver el aspecto desconcertado del menor. Nathaniel abrió la puerta del auto y descendió con movimiento torpes consecuencia de sus nervios.

—Hasta mañana Adrien, me gustó pasar la tarde contigo —declaró el pelirrojo con sinceridad antes de cerrar la puerta y ver como el vehículo se marchaba.

Soltó un suspiro y al sentir una gota de lluvia que caía en su mejilla decidió entrar antes de volviera a llover.


	26. Chapter 26

Adrien atravesó el umbral de la puerta acompañado de su guardaespaldas y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a su padre esperándolo en el pie de la escalera. Su semblante serio y sus brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda le indicaban que nada bueno saldría de la conversación que estaban por iniciar.

—Adrien —pronunció Gabriel Agreste son su característico tono de voz tan inexpresivo.

—¿Sí, padre? —inquirió el menor apretando el agarre de la correa de su mochila.

—¿No crees que has estado saliendo mucho? Tienes un horario estricto que cumplir todos los días —reiteró el reconocido diseñador mirando con severidad a su hijo.

—Y lo cumplo —Se apresuró a dejar en claro el menor—. Toda mi vida he seguido al pie de la letra todo lo que organiza Nathalie acatando tus órdenes —mencionó Adrien dando zancadas hasta estar frente a su progenitor.

—Adrien basta, no uses ese tono conmigo —advirtió Gabriel con el ceño fruncido—. Soy tu padre y debes respetarme.

—Eres mi padre solo en apariencia... ¿Hace cuánto que no pasas tiempo conmigo? Oh espera... Fue desde que mamá ya no está —dijo Adrien con ironía.

—Adrien —increpó Nathalie interrumpiendo la discusión.

—No me voy a callar... Estoy harto de esta vida tan decadente.

—Hijo, nunca te ha faltado nada.

—Claro que sí padre, una familia... Ni todas las riquezas del mundo ni esta enorme mansión tiene valor si no tienes con quien compartirla —soltó el modelo con rabia sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

Cerró los puños con fuerzas y volvió a colgarse su mochila que se había caído, sin añadir nada pasó al lado de su padre y subió las escaleras ignorando el llamado de Gabriel e incluso el de Nathalie.

Al llegar a su habitación el menor de los Agreste azotó la puerta y arrojó su mochila con fuerza sin fijarse en donde caía. Agotado se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama y llevó las manos a sus sienes tratando de mitigar un dolor de cabeza que se intensificaba rápidamente, no tuvo éxito.

—Adrien... ¿Estás bien? —inquirió el pequeño gato saliendo del bolsillo de la camisa blanca que siempre usaba.

—No, Plagg —admitió cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Me sorprendiste allá abajo, siempre te limitabas a bajar la cabeza y recibir los regaños de tu padre —comentó Plagg volando de un lado a otro con entusiasmo.

—Ya casi cumplo dieciocho años... No puede controlar mi vida para siempre.

—¡Me encanta esa actitud! Y qué mejor para celebrar tu madurez que un gran festín de camembert —comunicó el kwami dirigiéndose a buscar su comida preferida.

Adrien sonrió divertido, pero la misma sonrisa fue reemplazada por una expresión de confusión al escuchar la perilla de la puerta siendo movida. Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Gabriel Agreste con un semblante impasible.

—Voy a pasar por alto esa falta de hace unos momentos —informó el mayor entrando en la habitación. Se posicionó frente a su hijo que lo veía extrañado desde el borde de la cama donde se había sentado—. Soy consciente de la fecha que se aproxima y comprendo que eso te ponga de los nervios, pero no por ello te sientas en la libertad de hacer lo que se te plazca. Soy tu padre y responsable de ti, hasta que salgas de esta casa con la capacidad de valerte por ti mismo deberás seguir mis reglas. ¿Queda claro?

—Sí, padre —aceptó el de ojos esmeralda sin dejar de mirar el rostro de Gabriel.

—Bien, no abuses de los permisos. El que hayas obtenidos los certificados como traductor de chino y japonés no significa que no haya actividades que puedas realizar —mencionó el mayor mostrando una sonrisa casi imperceptible—. No hagas planes para ese día, quiero que pasemos juntos esa tarde.

Dicho eso Gabriel se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Adrien se puso de pie para caminar hacia el gran ventanal, se dedicó a observar la vista de los edificios que tenía enfrente.

—Tierra llamando a Adrien, ¿qué tanto piensas, niño? Ya huele a quemado —dijo Plagg usando un tono burlón.

—En nada realmente... Es mejor salir. Plagg ¡transfórmame!

Siendo Chat Noir, el rubio más codiciado entre la población femenina saltaba de tejado en tejado sin ningún rumbo en específico.

El héroe de traje negro disfrutaba del viento golpeando su cara y jugando con su cabello alborotado. Era algo que le encantaba de ser portador de un miraculous, podía disfrutar del exterior de una manera tan fascinante que, siendo civil, jamás hubiera gozado.

Por un instante le pareció divisar una figura conocida, creyendo haber sido engañado por la oscuridad de la noche retrocedió algunos metros y confirmó sus sospechas. Firefox estaba sentado en el borde de un edificio sin compañía alguna, gran oportunidad.

Con sumo sigilo Chat se acercó al pelirrojo, al estar justo detrás de él se acercó a su oído y lo asustó.

—¡Ay wey! —chilló el héroe zorro con su voz algo aguda por la impresión, al ver al responsable carraspeó cubriendo su boca en un intento de ocultar su cara enrojecida.

—Wow... ¿Con esa boca besas a tu madre? —cuestionó el rubio con notable diversión.

La expresión de Firefox cambió a una sombría, sin duda el comentario había sido imprudente.

—Hace años que no veo a mi madre —confesó el ojiturquesa bajando la mirada.

 _«Fuck...»_ , pensó Chat al darse cuenta de su metida de pata.

—Perdón, no quería —dijo nervioso sentándose a su lado.

—No pasa nada, no podías saber que mi madre me dejó cuando era un niño —mencionó Firefox con un deje de ironía. Echó sus brazos hacia atrás y se apoyó levantando la vista al frente.

—Mi mamá tampoco está conmigo —declaró el mayor mirando hacia donde veía su compañero, conocía bien ese balcón por lo cual la curiosidad se hacía presente.

—No somos tan diferentes entonces —afirmó el pelirrojo encogiendo sus piernas para después rodearlas con sus brazos.

—Bueno, yo no acoso chicas de instituto —comentó Chat riéndose.

—¡No estoy acosando a nadie!

—¿Entonces?

Ni el mismo Chat sabía el porqué de su pregunta, pero aun así quería escuchar una explicación del menor sobre su ubicación que le daba una gran vista a la azotea de la Panadería Dupain-Cheng.

—Vi a Queen entrar ahí... Estoy preocupado por ella.

Contrario a lo esperado, la respuesta no calmó a Chat, lo alteró más. Infló sus mejillas y miró de reojo al zorro.

—¿Por qué?

 _«¿Fue por de la otra vez?»_ , preguntó el rubio solo en su mente. no se atrevía a hacerlo en voz alta.

—Bueno, por mí culpa casi es akumatizada. Cree que jugué con ella y aunque no fue así... Tampoco fui sincero.

—¿Terminaron?

—Sí.

Un silencio se formó, no era incómodo. Solo estaba ahí sin comunicar nada, aunque sus mentes eran un caos total. Pensaban en el último beso que tuvieron, querían hablar al respecto, pero no tenían el valor. Lo que les hizo salir de su ensimismamiento fue que vieron salir a la reina abeja que se despidió de la azabache de nombre Marinette y se marchó volando.

—Bueno, creo que está bien —mencionó Chat dejándose caer de espaldas.

—Eso espero... No quiero que se sumerja en el dolor.

—¿Quieres decirme qué pasó?

—Pues —El pelirrojo se debatió mentalmente entre contarle o no, hacerlo implicaba tratar el tema que no quería sacar. Quizás era mejor así—. Nos vio en el callejón, me reclamó, se enojó con justa razón y... Todo acabó. En el fondo no sentimos lo mismo.

La boca del rubio formó una pequeña "o", ahora se sentía en parte responsable por el sufrimiento de Queen Bee.

 _«Tal vez no hubo sexo, pero igual soy el cuerno... Que fiasco»_ , se reprochó volviendo a inflar sus mejillas.

—Te ves gracioso —dijo Firefox tratando de aguantar la risa.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí —contestó retándolo con la mirada.

Chat Noir se abalanzó sobre Firefox y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, el menor se carcajeaba y trataba inútilmente de apartar al otro, el tenerlo encima y sosteniendo una de sus muñecas arriba de su cabeza complicaba la tarea.

Pararon por un instante y se vieron a los ojos. Firefox quedó cautivado ante la vista del héroe gato, sus ojos con un color intenso y un brillo particular contrastaban con el cielo estrellado.

Por su parte Chat observaba las facciones del menor, sus mejillas estaban rojas y su pecho se movía tratando de regular su respiración, por último, se concentró en sus ojos. Ese mar que lo hacía olvidarse de lo que pasara alrededor y cualquier detalle que atormentara su mente.

Dejándose llevar por el deseo que empezaba a hacerse presente en ambos, juntaron sus labios en un intenso beso, Firefox llevó sus manos a la nuca del mayor mientras sentía que Chat recorría sus costados con sus dedos enguantados.

Manos recorriendo la espalda ancha, lenguas jugueteando y la temperatura de sus cuerpos elevándose. Poco a poco la situación se estaba descontrolando.


	27. Chapter 27

Chat se apartó y se detuvo a observar cada rasgo del menor, esbozó una sonrisa y le acarició la mejilla.

—Podría acostumbrarme a esto —comentó el rubio riéndose.

—Bueno, no te diré que yo no —dijo Firefox sintiendo que el sonrojo en su rostro se intensificaba.

El de traje negro se tumbó al lado de su compañero, se quedaron mirando el cielo ligeramente nuboso mientras disfrutaban de la cercanía del otro. No necesitaban mediar palabra alguna, solo estar ahí juntos.

No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero a Firefox le cayó una gota de lluvia en la cara, lo cual lo regresó a la realidad. Se sentó y miró a Chat a su lado, se llevó la sorpresa de que el rubio se había quedado dormido. Algo temeroso colocó su mano en el hombro del otro y empezó a zarandearlo.

—Hey Chat... Despierta.

Lo único que Firefox consiguió fue que el héroe gato se diera la vuelta dándole la espalda.

—Ay por favor... —Se quejó poniendo los ojos en blanco. Una idea apareció en su mente y en consecuencia sus mejillas enrojecieron una vez más. Más gotas de lluvia cayendo en su cabello le indicaron que no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

El pelirrojo se puso de cuclillas detrás de Chat Noir y empezó zarandearlo con ambas manos.

—Chat... ¡Chat!

—Yo no robé el libro —gritó el rubio enderezándose de golpe.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué?

El de ojo verdes miró confundido a su compañero, luego observó su alrededor y terminó de procesar lo que estaba pasando.

—Genial, más lluvia —manifestó fastidiado cuando comenzó a precipitar con mayor intensidad.

—Pues duermes como tronco —protestó el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido—. Agh tendré que llegar a bañarme.

—Uy me gustaría ver eso —comentó Chat con una sonrisa pícara. El de traje naranja le dio un zape y se puso de pie.

—Debo irme, te veré luego —afirmó el de ojos turquesas sacando su flauta.

—¡Espera! —pidió Chat levantándose.

—¿Qué?

—Esto —El rubio lo tomó de la cintura para atraerlo a su cuerpo y unió sus labios una última vez.

Firefox se dejó llevar disfrutando del sabor de sus labios ignorando que sus cuerpos estaban empapados por la lluvia y que en el cielo se podían apreciar relámpagos que anunciaba una gran tormenta.

—Listo, eso era todo —anunció Chat cuando dejaron de besarse y mantenían una corta distancia entre sus caras.

Firefox un tanto sorprendido se limitó a asentir, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

El portador del miraculous de la destrucción se quedó viendo como el menor se alejaba apresurado.

Empuñó su bastón y emprendió su camino a su casa.

Cerca de la medianoche Adrien Agreste salió de tomar una ducha y prosiguió a vestirse con el pijama. Esta noche en especial hacia frío por lo que colocó otra frazada en su cama y se metió bajo las sábanas adoptando la conocida posición fetal.

Cerró sus ojos y sonrió al recordar el gran día que tuvo.

—¿Y esa sonrisa boba por cual pelirrojo es? —inquirió Plagg desde la almohada donde estaba recostado.

—La verdad... No lo sé. Es tan confuso todo.

—¿Y esos besos no te sirvieron de nada?

—¡Plagg!

—Sólo pregunto...

—Es tan alocado todo esto... No sé a dónde me lleve.

—Pues usa los frenos o te rompes los dientes.

—Ya entendí, Plagg. Ahora duérmete.

—No me dices dos veces —dijo el pequeño gato soltando un bostezo, se deslizó en la cama para cubrirse con la frazada y cerró sus ojos dispuesto a dormirse.

Su portador no tuvo la misma suerte, tardó bastante en conciliar el sueño pues no dejaba de pensar en la tarde que pasó Nathaniel y sobre todo en el encuentro con Firefox. ¿Qué había cambiado para qué ya no lo traté tan mal? Sin tener la respuesta finalmente cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Nathaniel despertó por el sonido agudo de la alarma de su celular. Soltando quejidos buscó el aparato y deslizó su dedo por la opción de "descartar".

Al sentir su garganta inflamada comprendió que su mala suerte no lo abandonaba.

Después de tomar su desayuno y una pastilla para el dolor de garganta, el artista estaba buscando sus llaves como loco. Porque claro, si tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar al instituto a tiempo algo debía pasar que le hiciera perder valiosos minutos de ventaja.

Al final Nathaniel encontró sus llaves en el fondo de su mochila, la había revisado cuatro veces, aun así, no notó el orificio en el forro por donde se colaron las dichosas llaves.

El pelirrojo le pidió a su kwami que se escondiera en el interior de su chaqueta y se colgó su mochila.

Salió de la casa azotando la puerta y justo cuando se disponía a iniciar una carrera logró divisar un auto plateado estacionada frente a su entrada.

—¿Qué?

El vidrio polarizado fue descendiendo poco a poco permitiendo ver a cierto modelo en el asiento de pasajeros.

—¡Hola Nath! Estaba por llamarte —dijo Adrien mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Kurtzberg, sintiéndose confundido dio unos pasos hacia el coche y frenó al ver que el rubio abría la puerta.

—Vamos sube, llegaremos tarde a clases —advirtió Adrien extendiendo su mano desde su asiento.

Nathaniel terminó por aceptar la mano del mayor quien se hizo a un lado para que el artista pudiera entrar. La puerta se cerró y el automóvil emprendió su rumbo hacia el Françoise Dupont.

La atención del alumnado se dirigió totalmente a cierto pelirrojo que descendía del auto del famoso hijo de Gabriel Agreste, todos estaban sorprendidos por verlos llegar juntos. Se preguntaban desde cuando eran amigos o si habían dormido juntos, tantas teorías que intrigaban a cada estudiante, en especial a dos azabaches que anteriormente habían sido rechazados. ¿Acaso tenían frente a ellos la respuesta que llevaban días buscando?

Nathaniel por su parte se sentía intimidado por todas las miradas que lo analizaban de arriba a abajo, lo juzgaban, quizás por la diferencia de clases sociales. El pelirrojo odiaba tanto considerar esa posibilidad, le hacía sentirse inferior. No era pobre, pero en definitiva no podía igualar la riqueza de la familia Agreste.

—No les hagas caso —ordenó Adrien pasando su brazo por los hombros del más bajo—. Solo les hace falta conseguirse una vida.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo —susurró Nathaniel bajando la mirada—. Has sido el centro de atención toda tu vida.

—Sí, desde que era un feto... Sin embargo, eso no es impedimento para que pueda relacionarme con quien me venga en gana —afirmó el rubio agachando la cabeza a la altura del pelirrojo—. Ahora, si seguimos buscando hormigas mientras caminamos menos dejarán de mirarnos.

Nathaniel cayó en cuenta de que ambos tenían la cabeza baja, rápidamente se incorporó y le dio un golpe en el hombro al mayor por reírse de su reacción.

Al escuchar el sonido de la campana todos los estudiantes aceleraron el paso para llegar a sus aulas.

Para la clase de Adrien y Nathaniel su profesor de la primera hora había avisado de último momento que no asistiría, por lo cual tenían la libertad de una hora libre.

—Salud —dijo Adrien al ver que su compañero pelirrojo dejaba de soltar numerosos estornudos.

—Gracias —respondió Nathaniel limpiándose la nariz—. Agh... Odio la lluvia si no estoy bajo mi techo —murmuró dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

—¿Te mojaste ayer? Pero si te dejé en la puerta de tu casa —comentó Adrien mirándolo con algo de curiosidad.

—Eh...

 _«Piensa rápido, Kurtzberg»_ , se dijo encajando sus uñas en la palma de su mano por el repentino nerviosismo.

—Salí por el pan... Con mi padre y pues, la lluvia nos sorprendió.

—Ya veo.

 _«Ah... Que idiota»_ , se reprochó Nathaniel mientras reía nervioso.

De repente el silencio que se había formado fue interrumpido por las manos de una rubia de ojos azules posándose sobre la mesa.

—Hola chicos —saludó con entusiasmo.

—Hola Chloé.

—Oigan el próximo viernes quiero celebrar mi cumpleaños dieciocho con mis _amixes_ más cercanos —dijo Chloé mirando a ambos chicos que no comprendían sus palabras—. ¿Me honrarían con su presencia en Einstein a las seis de la tarde?

—¿Einstein? —repitió Nathaniel todavía más confundido.

—Es un bar —respondió Adrien en voz baja—. A media cuadra de aquí, pero digamos que es secreto, casi todos los del instituto lo frecuentan.

—Vaya... Yo ni siquiera lo conozco —dijo Nathaniel también en voz baja.

—Por eso dijo casi... Como sea, los espero allá. No falten —canturreó la rubia dándose la vuelta, antes de irse miró con complicidad a Adrien y sonrió divertida.

—¿Desde cuándo Chloé me considera cercano? —pensó Kurtzberg en voz alta.

—Desde la pista de hielo.

—Cierto...

Cuando la profesora Bustier apareció bajo en marco de la puerta los alumnos supieron que su tiempo de ocio había acabado.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo, Nino se acercó a Adrien y se lo llevó a rastras argumentando tener algo importante que contarle. Mientras tanto, Nathaniel luchaba por mantenerse alerta, se sentía mal. Desde dos horas antes su cabeza le dolía y el escurrimiento nasal no se detenía.

—Oh por Dios... Nath ¿estás bien?

El nombrado no reconoció quién le hablaba su cabeza le punzaba y no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Sintió como estaba por caerse, no obstante, esa persona que le había hablado lo impidió.

—Maldita sea, debo llevarte a la enfermería.

—¿Alix?

—No, soy tu hada madrina... ¡Claro que soy yo tarado! Intenta caminar.

La Kubdel pasó el brazo de su amigo alrededor de su cuello y lo ayudó a bajar los escalones.

Después de varios minutos ambos estaban en el consultorio siendo atendidos por una doctora que no aparentaba superar los treinta años.

Por órdenes médicas Nathaniel tomó dos pastillas y se quedó dormido en la camilla.

Para cuando despertó la jornada estaba terminando, algo desorientado miró a su alrededor y encontró sus cosas en una silla al lado. Aún con algo de malestar Kurtzberg se sentó en el borde la camilla y alcanzó su mochila. Al halarla algunos sobre blancos cayeron al suelo.

—¿Y esto?

—Oh ya despertaste... Y que desastre armas —dijo Alix burlona entrando por la puerta.

Ambos se agacharon y recogieron los misteriosos sobres, eran cinco.

—¿Tú trajiste mis cosas?

—No, solo tu pesado cuerpo. Ni idea de quién fue... ¿Qué es todo esto?

El muchacho tomó los sobres entre sus manos y lo observó notando que iban dirigidos a él con la misma caligrafía de la carta anónima de San Valentín.

—¿Son lo que creo que son?

—¿Eh? Cartas, solo... Cartas.

—¿De una admiradora secreta? —inquirió la chica de cabello fucsia con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Sin remitente...

—Wow... ¡Mi mejor amigo es todo un galán!

—Basta Alix.

—No, hasta que abras unas. Quiero saber... ¡Necesito saber! Mi alma de chismosa lo pide a gritos.

Ante la mirada insistente de la muchacha Nathaniel rodó los ojos y eligió un sobre al azar. Sacó la carta en su interior y leyó en voz alta:

—Hola de nuevo, escribo preguntándome si recibiste mi primera carta. ¿Qué pensaste al leerla?

—¿Recibiste otra carta? Ya no me cuentas nada —Se quejó Alix usando un tono dramático mientras cubría su rostro con el antebrazo y fingía llorar.

—Bueno, tampoco es como que respondas mis mensajes.

—No le respondo a nadie, si es de vida o muerte llámame. ¡Esto era de vida o muerte! —chilló la muchacha abandonando su actuación para tomar una actitud ligeramente agresiva.

—Pues tú nunca quieres chismes incompletos y ya que esto es anónimo no pensaba contarte nada hasta saber más —declaró el pelirrojo agitando la carta que aún sostenía.

La vibración de un celular interrumpió la discusión, Alix buscó en sus bolsillos y sacó su _smartphone_ para contestar la llamada.

Por su parte Nathaniel volvió a tomar su mochila y guardó ahí los sobres, en su casa estaría más cómodo para leerlas. Bajó de la camilla con sus cosas en manos, se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla y dejar pasar a su mejor amiga que seguía hablando por teléfono.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la enfermería y después del instituto. Alix colgó la llamada y miró a la más alto.

—Avísame cuando llegues a casa ¿sí? No quiero especular que el inútil de mi mejor amigo se desmayó cruzando la calle y fue atropellado.

—Vaya... Cuanta confianza tienes en mí.

—La normal Nath, ah y llama a Adrien. Estaba bastante inquieto por ti —informó la muchacha haciendo un gesto con algo de picardía en su voz.

Nathaniel se limitó a asentir, se despidieron con dos besos en las mejillas y cada quien inició su recorrido a casa.

Kurtzberg estaba metido en sus pensamientos, tratando de entender porque Adrien estaría tan preocupado por él, si después de todo no eran tan amigos. ¿Cierto?

—¡Cuidado! —dijo una voz femenina detrás de él.


	28. Chapter 28

Antes de que Nathaniel pudiera reaccionar sintió como lo halaban por el brazo y vio pasar un auto rojo a una velocidad increíble, comprendió que alguien le había salvado la vida y que Alix no estaba tan loca.

—¿Estás bien?

Entonces el artista miró a quien evitó que ser convirtiera en un hot cake. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de Chloé.

—Nathaniel... ¿Me oyes?

—Eh sí... Estoy bien. Dios, te debo una Chloé.

—¡Entonces no puedes faltar el viernes! —chilló la rubia con repentina emoción—. Aunque que quede claro que no te salvé buscando algo a cambio.

—¿De verdad? Me cuesta creer que la gran Chloé Bourgeois no busca beneficiarse.

—Sí bueno, las personas cambian. ¿No?

—Claro que sí, Chloé.

—Ok, entonces quita esa cara de perdido y retoma tu camino. Que ya voy tarde para una reunión —Chloé recuperando su actitud altiva mientras sacaba su celular para ver la hora, hizo una mueca y volvió a mirar al pelirrojo—. Adiós Nath.

—Adiós Chloé.

Cuando Nathaniel finalmente llegó a su destino caminó hasta la sala y se dejó caer en el sillón agotado. Dejó escapar un quejido que asemejaba a un gruñido.

—¿Te estás volviendo salvaje o qué? —preguntó Trixx saliendo de la mochila.

—Hey me había olvidado de ti. ¿No te descubrieron? —inquirió Nathaniel sentándose de golpe en el sillón, extendió sus manos y el pequeño zorro se posó en las palmas de estas.

—Claro que no, tuve que ser rápido, pero nadie notó mi presencia.

—Qué alivio, estaba tan aturdido que no pensaba con claridad.

—Pues no necesitas estar enfermo para eso. Ya que eres muy impulsivo sobre todo tratándose de relaciones amorosas.

—Ni que lo digas...

Nathaniel recordó la mención que hizo Alix antes de despedirse, rápidamente sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y encendió el wifi. El aparato vibró numerosas veces al recibir un montonal de notificaciones, consecuencia de no tener datos móviles.

Su atención se centró en las notificaciones de una aplicación en específica, Adrien le había mandado varios mensajes.

**_Adrien _ 10:12_ **

Hola Nath, Alix me dijo que te pusiste mal. Lamento mucho no haberme dado cuenta, te hubiera llevado antes al consultorio.

**_Adrien 11:01_ **

Mendeleiev me echó bronca por textear, vieja amargada...

Como sea, espero poder pasar a verte cuando terminen las clases. Así yo mismo te llevo a casa.

**_Adrien _ 12:59_ **

Había olvidado que tengo una sesión saliendo, pasé a dejar tu mochila y no quise despertarte. Espero que estés mejor, avísame cuando estés en casa, cuídate Nath.

Nathaniel no pudo evitar sonreír enternecido al leer cada texto que le había enviado el modelo, era extraño que mostrara tanto afecto por su persona, pero de cierta manera le conmovía. Sin duda valoraba la amistad de Adrien.

En cuanto leyó todos los mensajes escribió su respuesta y la mandó.

**_Nathaniel _ 14:49_ **

¡Hola Adrien!

No tienes que disculparte, tú sí sueles atender a la clase, haces bien. Concuerdo con de Mendeleiev, quien sabe que le hizo la vida a esa señora.

Y ahora que lo mencionas, no me dijiste porque estabas fuera de mi casa en la mañana. Me sorprendiste.

**_Nathaniel _ 14:53_ **

Y gracias por preocuparte.

—Mira que no dejas indiferente a nadie —comentó Trixx que estaba apoyado en el hombro de su portador.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De esto —dijo empezando a volar hacia la mochila, se metió en ella y algunos segundos después salió sosteniendo los sobres que duplicaban su tamaño.

—Las cartas... —musitó Nathaniel tomándolas. Sacó la carta que ya había empezado y decidió terminar de leerla.

Poco más de una hora le llevó leer las cartas restantes, estaba sorprendido por la manera en que el anónimo se expresaba. Desechó la idea de que se tratara de una broma por todo lo que decía, admiraba su trabajo como artista, lo consideraba alguien cariñoso y desinteresado. Sin duda tenía una imagen idealizada de su persona.

—Todos tenemos una pizca de codicia y negatividad en el fondo —sentenció en voz baja para sí mismo.

—El cambio está en saber la diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo... Y aceptar el equilibrio natural de las cosas.

—¿También hay maldad en ti, Trixx?

—Maldad no, pero admito que hay algo que se podría parecer... Si hay bien hay mal.

—Es extraño... Siento que quien escribe estas cosas me conoce y a la vez no. ¿Y qué busca al enviármelas? Ni siquiera se revela.

—Tal vez solo está esperando el momento oportuno. No creo que sea fácil soltar lo que sientes si es tan intenso.

—¿Intenso? Hasta parece acoso... —musitó dejando la última carta en el interior del sobre—. Es medio creepy, sabe mucho de mí y asume lo que no. Me atrevo a decir que analiza cada parte de mi vida.

—Creo que eres paranoico... Tienes amigos que te conocen bien y también usas esos medios modernos para presumir lo que haces en tu día a día. No debería extrañarte.

—¿Hablas de las redes sociales?

—Sí, esas cosas.

Nathaniel se puso a pensar, era cierto que no solía postear todas sus actividades cotidianas, sin embardo, sí frecuentaba páginas y usuarios que al relacionarse podían revelar detalles de su vida.

—Insisto, es acoso...

—Insisto, es paranoia —contestó Trixx.

—Hey, tú tuviste que haber visto quién las dejó. ¿No es así? —preguntó Nathaniel yendo a gatas al otro extremo del sillón donde estaba su kwami.

—No, no lo vi —mintió el zorrito mirando al techo. Sabía que ocultarle algo a su portador no estaba bien, pero instinto le decía que era mejor callar, además, no consideraba que Adrien Agreste representara una amenaza.

—Maldita sea... —bufó Nathaniel dejando caer de lado en el sillón—. Necesito saber quién es... Y hacer una denuncia.

—¿Denuncia? ¿Por qué?

—¡Por acoso! —gritó el pelirrojo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo—. Comienzo a asustarme de verdad.

Trixx se incorporó en su sitio mirando al humano, podía notar sus nervios a simple vista. ¿Revelar la identidad del supuesto acosador mejoraría o empeoraría todo? Ahora estaba dudando entre mantener el secreto o no.

—¿Tanto te cuesta creer que le interesas a alguien?

—¿Eh?

—Recibes unas cuantas palabras bonitas e inmediatamente piensas lo peor. ¿O es que no entiendes el punto de "admirador secreto"? —cuestionó Trixx volando hasta el pecho del chico.

—Pero...

—Sin peros, el autor de estas cartas no te está amenazando ni nada. Tampoco es como que te esté dando santo y seña de tu rutina, solo de tu persona... Así que deja tu paranoia de lado. ¿Sí?

—Está bien —aceptó Kurtzberg rendido.

El artista miró al techo durante algunos minutos, luego recordó que anunciaron un maratón de su serie favorita en la tele por lo cual se incorporó de golpe y fue a encender la pantalla.

Estaba por cambiar de canal cuando leyó en el banner de las noticias que decía en mayúsculas "ALERTA AKUMA: ALCALDE SECUESTRADO".

—Trixx... Transfórmame.


	29. Chapter 29

Queen Bee se subió al alféizar del balcón y se impulsó con un salto para empezar a volar, varios metros después logró divisar en la calle paralela a cierto héroe de traje negro. Dudó un instante en acercarse, pero concluyó que lo mejor era dejar de lado sus rencores y trabajar en equipo si quería liberar a su padre antes de que el tiempo de la bomba colocada en el centro del ayuntamiento llegara a su fin.

La rubia sintió como su garganta se cerraba ante la simple idea de perder a su padre y no poder hacer nada al respecto ni siquiera con un miraculous.

—Hey abeja, ¿qué te ocurre? —cuestionó Chat tomándola de la mejilla. Queen reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que estaba entre los brazos del héroe.

—¿Qué? —musitó sorprendida liberándose del agarre del más alto.

—Casi chocas con un edificio. ¿Estás bien? Porque si no es así, no deberías venir —aseguró el rubio mirándola preocupado.

—Estoy perfectamente, gracias —respondió la ojiazul con desprecio—. Ahora tenemos que salvar al alcalde, date prisa. Gato...

Inmediatamente la abeja retomó su vuelo con Chat siguiéndole de cerca, finalmente llegaron a su destino, descendiendo hasta llegar a la puerta del ayuntamiento y antes de abrir se miraron dudosos.

—¿Sabes desactivar una bomba?

—Creí que tú sabrías.

—¡No jodas Chat!

Firefox veía el ayuntamiento desde lo alto de un edificio, sacó su flauta dispuesto a llamar a uno de sus compañeros cuando sintió que alguien cayó a su lado. Retrocedió un paso y empuñó su arma dispuesto a atacar.

—¡Tranquilo, soy yo! —dijo la azabache de coletas alzando los brazos en señal de rendición.

—Oh, perdona Ladybug —Se disculpó el pelirrojo bajando su arma.

—No pasa nada, debemos entrar y buscar a la akumatizada. ¿Estás listo?

—Sí.

Ambos ojiazules corrieron por el borde del edificio y al estar lo suficientemente cerca Ladybug lanzó su yo-yo y ambos saltaron para caer en el techo del ayuntamiento.

— _Betreuer_ estaba en la oficina del alcalde —anunció la de traje moteado después de entrar por una ventana.

Empezaron a caminar manteniéndose alerta de lo que pudiera aparecer, atravesaron una puerta y salieron a un pasillo que daba a muchas otras habitaciones.

—Sígueme, la oficina es por acá.

—¿Tenemos un plan? —inquirió el pelirrojo en voz baja.

—Es prácticamente una terrorista, hay que tratarla como tal

—Una terrorista que exige que el zoológico sea cerrado y los animales regresen a sus hábitats... Que inusual.

—Seres mágicos nos hacen super héroes, nada es normal en esta ciudad —murmuró Ladybug posicionándose a un lado de la puerta, Firefox hizo lo mismo del otro lado.

Se miraron por última vez para asentir y luego irrumpir en la habitación. Con sus armas en mano se encontraron con la akumatizada sentada en el borde del escritorio, tal como se había visto en la transmisión en vivo que repetían en las noticias.

—Vaya, llegan justo a tiempo para ver el show —dijo _Betreuer_ levantando la vista.

Los héroes siguieron la mirada de la akumatizada y abrieron los ojos al entender a qué se refería.

En las cámaras de seguridad se podía ver a Queen Bee y Chat Noir frente a lo que parecía ser una bomba. No tenían audio, pero los movimientos de los rubios suponían lo peor: se estaba agotando el tiempo.

—¡Detén esto _Betreuer_! —ordenó Ladybug con el miedo reflejándose en su rostro.

En las pantallas se observó una nube de humo rodeando a Queen y Chat, posteriormente la señal se perdió y solo se veía estática.

—Me temo que es tarde, Ladybug... ¡Ahora dame tu Miraculous! —exigió la de piel pálida poniéndose de pie.

—Claro que no... ¡Lucky Charm!

En las manos de Ladybug cayó un extintor, sin detenerse a pensar lo sostuvo con una mano y con la otra hacía girar su yo-yo.

Firefox y Ladybug dieron unos pasos acercándose a la de ojos grises y cabello celeste, intentaron atacarla con sus armas, pero ella esquivó sus armas ágilmente y salió corriendo por la puerta.

—Carajo... Necesitamos un plan.

—Lamento lo que te voy a pedir... Pero no será tan malo cuando purifique el akuma —anunció Ladybug con un semblante triste.

_Betreuer_ esperaba a sus oponentes de brazos cruzados en otra sala del edificio cuando volvió a escuchar esa voz llena de malicia.

—No estés quieta sin hacer nada... ¡Tráeme el miraculous de Chat Noir!

—Paciencia Hawk Moth, lo tengo todo bajo control —aseguró con una sonrisa mientras movía una silla al centro de la habitación.

Las puertas fueron abiertas con fuerza dejando ver a los portadores más poderosos acompañados de Queen Bee y Firefox.

—¡Te tenemos _Betreuer_! —gritó Ladybug señalándola con su dedo índice.

—Ya lo veremos, insecto...

La azabache lanzó el yo-yo a su oponente mientras Firefox se acercaba corriendo a ella. En cuanto las armas rozaron su cuerpo, la akumatizada se transformó en humo oscuro que rápidamente los cubrió dificultando su respiración.

—¿Qué? —gritó Firefox una vez que el humo se disipó y pudo ver con claridad. Entonces notaron que estaban encerrados en una jaula de metal cual animales en exhibición.

A varios metros, bajo el marco de la puerta estaba _Betreuer_ riéndose a carcajadas.

—¡Cayeron! Que ilusos son, no importa que tan mal se vean las cosas. Igual se creen todo —dijo con burla entrando en la oficina—. No eres el único que juega con la mente, zorrito...

—¡Pagarás caro por lo que le hiciste a Queen y Chat! —gritó Ladybug golpeando los barrotes.

Firefox estaba observando su alrededor buscando algo que les fuera de ayuda, logró ver el Lucky Charm tirado a unos metros, no podría alcanzarlo. El pitido de su collar lo puso más nervioso.

—¿Saben? Para hacer esto más divertido esperaré a que se destransformen para tomar sus joyas... Al fin que no llevará ni cinco minutos.

Dicho eso la nueva víctima de Hawk Moth se dirigió a la silla donde estaba su ilusión y se sentó en ella mirando a los héroes enjaulados.

—¿Qué se siente? Van a perder por primera vez y sus identidades serán reveladas —mencionó con una gran sonrisa—. Oh esperen. Será mejor que todo París sepa quienes le fallaron.

 _Betreuer_ tomó la bolsa que colgaba de su hombro y de ahí sacó un celular.

—No creo que al alcalde le moleste que vuelva a usar sus redes para anunciar algo tan grande —Se mofó deslizando su dedo por la pantalla táctil.

Lo aretes de Ladybug volvieron a emitir un "beep beep", la azabache trataba de idear una forma de escapar, pero no lograba nada. La desesperación de Firefox golpeando los barrotes metálicos tampoco le ayudaban a concentrarse.

—Ni te molestes zorrito, solo te estás agotando en vano —dijo caminando hacia ellos con el celular en mano apuntándoles con la cámara—. Y estamos en vivo. ¡Justo para ver quienes se esconden detrás de la máscara! Tomar sus miraculous será pan comido después.

—¡Lo que haces está mal! No debes creer todas las mentiras que te diga Hawk Moth, el solo busca su propio beneficio —afirmó Ladybug sosteniéndose de los barrotes—. ¿Quieres salvar a todos esos animales no? Eso no estará en los planes de él.

— _No la escuches, está jugando contigo._

—Te restan tres minutos. ¿No, Ladybug? El nombre te queda tan bien _—Betreuer_ enfocó a la heroína—. Tú tiempo casi se agota.

La chica de piel blanquecina empezó a reír cuando algo golpeó su mano haciendo que soltara el aparato y este cayera al suelo rompiéndose.

—¡No estés tan segura, _Betreuer_!

La nombrada se dio la vuelta topándose con los tres portadores que faltaban.

—¿Cómo escaparon? —preguntó con rabia.

—Destrucción... Notar tus falsedades... Lo normal —dijo Queen con su trompo en mano.

—Una bomba falsa era exagerado, pero ¿un fondo de lava? Deja las drogas, amiga —dijo Chat apoyándose en su bastón.

 _Betreuer_ soltó un gruñido, metió la mano en su bolso y sacó un puñado de algo que parecían semillas púrpuras. Las lanzó al marco y aparecieron tres panteras negras.

—Meow... Reunión familiar —dijo Chat Noir dividiendo su bastón en dos.

—Tú libera a los otros, nosotros nos encargamos de esto.

—Entendido.

El de traje negro rodeó la habitación acercándose a la jaula donde estaban sus amigos cuando otro puñado de semillas cayó frente a él y emergieron dos cocodrilos.

—Ay mierda...

El rubio retrocedió dos pasos y chocó con algo metálico, se trataba de un extintor y por su apariencia supo que era el Lucky Charm.

Lo tomó con un mano y con la otra apuntaba a los reptiles que se acercaban usando su bastón. Continuó retrocediendo hasta golpearse un costado con la esquina de una mesa. Sonrió aliviado y guardó su arma para mover la pequeña mesa y aventarla a los cocodrilos mientras saltaba ayudándose de su bastón evitando ser atrapado.

Cayó a menos de dos metros de sus compañeros y antes de poder acercarse a ellos recibió un golpe en la cara, un tanto aturdido logró ver a la akumatizada que se acercaba hacia la jaula dispuesta a tomar el collar del zorro primero.

Chat se incorporó y cogió el extintor, retiró el seguro y disparó apuntando a la cabeza.

Aprovechando la sorpresa de _Betreuer_ el héroe gato invocó su poder y pegó un brinco hacia ella para destruir el bolso. El akuma salió del objeto roto, a su vez, las ilusiones y trampas desaparecieron y la akumatizada volvió a la normalidad.

Chat sintiéndose orgulloso se dirigió a Ladybug y Firefox, una "o" de sorpresa se formó en su boca al ver como la transformación de sus compañeros llegaba a su fin.

—¿Marinette?

—Nathaniel…


	30. Chapter 30

Kurtzberg veía a sus compañeros que lucían anonadados, alguien pronunció su nombre, pero no estaba seguro de quien fue.

Dirigió su mirada a la chica de coletas que estaba a su lado de cuclillas con la mirada gacha y reconoció al instante a la delegada de su clase.

Antes de que alguno dijera algo Carapace corrió a donde estaba la chica que había sido akumatizada y con su escudo evitó que pudiera ver lo que ocurría detrás de ella.

—Ven, te llevaré a que te quites eso del cabello —dijo el moreno ayudándole a levantarse. Ambos salieron de la habitación.

—¿Terminaste, Tikki? —preguntó de repente Marinette sin dejar de mirar al suelo.

—Sí —respondió la kwami roja dándole un último bocado a su galleta.

Mientras la franco-china se transformaba, Nathaniel se encargaba de Trixx también recuperara su energía y su mente daba mil vueltas. Una de sus compañeras de clase poseía el miraculous de la creación, le parecía improbable que hubiera dos portadores en su misma clase.

—Oye —escuchó que le hablaban detrás de él.

Nervioso se dio la vuelta encontrándose con un rubio de ojos verdes y traje de gato.

—Hay que movernos, el akuma escapó y ya sabemos lo que podría pasar —espetó Ladybug tomando el extintor. Lo lanzó al techo y los daños se repararon. Enseguida tomó su yo-yo y buscó el contacto de Carapace.

—Nuestro trabajo no ha terminado —Le dijo el pelirrojo a Chat Noir quien solo asintió y se acercó a sus compañeras.

—¿Cuál es el plan esta vez?

—Carapace mantiene a la chica tranquila en un lugar seguro y nosotros buscamos al akuma —informó Ladybug segura de sus palabras.

Nathaniel por su parte se transformó en Firefox y empuñando su flauta miró a sus compañeros.

—Y es mejor si sigo siendo el único que crea ilusiones —comentó recordando lo que sintió al ver la supuesta explosión que acabó con Queen y Chat. Impotencia y dolor era solo algunas emociones que lo invadieron.

—Entonces, apúrense —ordenó la heroína de traje rayado acercándose a la ventana. Salió y dio un salto para emprender su vuelo.

Al instante Ladybug la imitó columpiándose con su yo-yo hacia otra dirección.

—Espero que podamos charlar al final de esto —anunció Chat con una sonrisa antes de salir también por la ventana.

—Ay mierda... —murmuró el pelirrojo pensando en qué tema podría querer tratar el rubio—. ¿Es que no conocen las puertas o qué?

Soltó un suspiro y al no querer ser el único que usaba el sentido común optó por salir también por la ventana.

Después de alrededor de diez minutos buscando, Firefox llegó al arco del triunfo y en el punto más alto logró divisar su objetivo, para su mala suerte justo se estaba multiplicando.

El héroe zorro se escondió detrás de un muro y usó su flauta para llamar a Ladybug.

—En el arco de triunfo, ya hay clones de Berteau... ¿Dónde estás?

—En _Notre Dame_ , no dejes que te toque un akuma, Nathaniel. No quiero volver a sentir que pierdo a alguien —dijo la azabache antes de colgar la llamada.

—Ok... Adiós identidad secreta. Me lleva la... ¡Ah!

Firefox retrocedió asustado al ver que una mariposa oscura se acercaba a él, usó su flauta para intentar alejarla, pero no lograba mucho.

—¡Te tengo! —dijo Queen Bee encerrando el akuma en una caja de cartón. Echó un vistazo al lugar y caminó hacia el pelirrojo—. ¿Te molesto?

Firefox siguió la mirada de la rubia y entendió su petición, levantó la tapa del bote de basura y la chica dejó la caja en su interior. Luego volvieron a colocar la tapa.

—Queen...

—Calla, no quiero escucharte. Al menos no ahora —dijo con severidad la nombrada.

—Pero Queen —La rubia chistó alzando su mano con el ceño fruncido.

—Dije que te calles.

—¡Queen! —gritó Firefox antes de lanzarse a la rubia provocando que cayeran al suelo y rodaran algunos metros.

La reina abeja no entendía que pasó hasta que vio un montón de akumas acercándose a ambos. Los héroes sacaron sus armas dispuestos a dar lucha cuando lograron ver como las mariposas eran capturadas una a una por un yo-yo.

Se giraron y vieron a Ladybug liberando los akumas purificados.

—¿Han visto a Chat?

—No —contestaron al unísono.

Ladybug hizo una mueca de disgusto y empezó a correr hacia la Torre Eiffel. Queen Bee y Firefox decidieron seguirla pues dejarla sola no era una buena idea.

La heroína de coletas lanzó su yo-yo al cielo purificando los akumas que revoloteaban alrededor. Logró ver en lo más alto una última mariposa que volaba rápidamente, la azabache llamó a Queen y con su ayuda pudo volar alto para alcanzarla y con su yo-yo capturarla.

Ladybug y Queen volvieron a tierra firme donde las esperaba Firefox, la de traje moteado liberó la mariposa blanca y miró a sus compañeros, pensó un momento y luego habló.

—Entonces... Creo que hay algo que debemos hablar.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Pero señoritas, nos falta gente.

—Los llamaré —dijo Ladybug con una sonrisa ladina.

Cuando los cinco héroes estuvieron reunidos distintas emociones se podían percibir: nervios, confusión, intriga y hasta alivio.

—Bueno... Creo que no necesito recordarles que por seguridad de aquellos que apreciamos nuestras identidades son secretas —comenzó a hablar Ladybug jugando con sus dedos detrás de su espalda.

—De cualquier manera, nuestra forma de trabajo no debe cambiar bajo ninguna circunstancia —continuó Firefox apretando el agarre de su flauta.

—Estamos en un lugar abierto, deberíamos ir a otra parte —sugirió Carapace mirando a sus compañeros.

—Yo sé dónde, síganme —ordenó Queen Bee comenzando a volar.

Los demás héroes la siguieron sin añadir nada, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que llegaron a una terraza que los confundió.

— _¿Le Grand París?_ ¿En serio esto es mejor? —Se atrevió a cuestionar Firefox observando el lugar, había una alberca cubierta y varios camastros.

—Será lo justo —afirmó Queen con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Pollen, destransformación.

Ladybug estaba por gritarle que no lo hiciera, pero era demasiado tarde, la transformación de la reina abeja se terminó dejando ver a alguien que ninguno se esperaba.

—¿Chloé? —gritaron todos a la vez.

La nombrada no dejó de sonreír, le dijo a su kwami que entrara a la habitación para buscar comida y regresó toda su atención a los otros portadores.

—¿Sorprendidos? Ah que soy buena, una persona excepcional que evidentemente se merecía un miraculous —alardeó la rubia colocando una mano en su cintura y mirando con desinterés las uñas de su otra mano.

—Siempre supe que eras buena en el fondo —afirmó Chat Noir con emoción—. Tienes razón, es lo justo.

Dicho eso el héroe gato deshizo su transformación y mostró una tímida sonrisa al ver los rostros impactados de Carapace, Ladybug y sobre todo Firefox.

—¡Adrikins! —chilló exaltada Chloé, tal vez era regaño por ocultarle algo tan importante a su mejor amiga o por bajarle el novio. Al menos estaban a mano en lo primero.

—Esto es increíble... —mencionó Carapace echándose a reír, abrazó su estómago sin poder parar mientras se dejaba caer al suelo de rodillas.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Se atrevió a preguntar Ladybug viéndolo extrañada.

—¡Nosotros! —dijo el moreno recuperando la compostura. Al ver que sus compañeros no entendían decidió que lo mejor era revelarse también.

—¡Las identidades deben ser un secreto! —reiteró Wayzz apareciendo al lado de su portador.

—Pues ese secreto ya valió mucho... Bledo —comentó Firefox mirando al cielo nocturno. Rendido deshizo su transformación también y le dio más uvas a Trixx por haber trabajado tanto.

—¡Ay por favor! —gritó Ladybug extendiendo los brazos—. Esto es demasiado...

Chloé se acercó a la de coletas y la invitó a tomar asiento en un camastro, ambas se sentaron y la azabache volvió a su apariencia civil.

Los cinco kwamis jugaban revoloteando alrededor de sus dueños, había pasado mucho desde la vez que se habían reunido de esta manera y ya que reprochar a sus portadores no deshacía nada, se resignaron.

—Estuvimos muy cerca de perder hoy —dijo de repente Marinette con la vista hacia el suelo, la rubia a su lado colocó su mano en su hombro tratando de mostrarle apoyo—. No podemos permitir que vuelva a pasar, tenemos que impedir que Hawk Moth tenga el poder absoluto.

—Por eso debemos mejorar como equipo —pronunció Chloé sorprendiendo a todos, irguió su espalda y llevó su mano al antebrazo de la franco-china—. Tal vez les cueste creer que soy una persona confiable por cómo fui en el pasado, pero han trabajado todo este tiempo con Queen Bee y saben de lo que ella... De lo que yo, Chloé Bourgeois, soy capaz. Así que les pido que dejemos de lados nuestros percances como civiles y nos centremos en trabajar como un auténtico grupo de super héroes.

Los jóvenes se miraron, un tanto dudosos, pero en el fondo sabían que estando juntos podían enfrentar cualquier akuma futuro y hasta vencer al mismísimo Hawk Moth.

—El guardián los eligió porque confiaba en sus habilidades y espíritus —habló Wayzz volando hasta el centro, los portadores lo miraron—. Justo ahora están mostrando su madurez y fortaleza, deben usar eso para recuperar el miraculous de la mariposa y traer la calma otra vez a París.

—Entonces, debemos crear una estrategia —afirmó el rubio de ojos esmeralda cerrando los ojos para pensar unos segundos. Luego miró a sus compañeros—. Con lo que pasó hoy me atrevo a suponer que Hawk Moth buscará repetir la situación, aunque sea con otra víctima.

—Sí bueno, ¿podemos hablar de eso mañana? No me preguntaron, pero estoy agotado y de verdad anhelo una cena en mi cama caliente —mencionó Nathaniel abrazándose a sí mismo, estaba tiritando de frío.

—Nath te ves muy mal —comentó Nino poniéndose viendo fijamente al nombrado.

—Ah gracias...

—Espera... Estuviste en la enfermería hoy —recordó Adrien acercándose al pelirrojo, acercó el dorso de su mano a la frente del menor y comprobó su sospecha—. ¡Nath, tienes fiebre!

—Seguro ya pasó el efecto de su medicamento —dijo Trixx volando hasta estar frente a su portador, lo miró preocupado—. Tenemos que volver a casa Nath, necesitas descansar.

—Yo lo llevaré —dijo Adrien para después volver a mirar a sus compañeros—. Esta conversación deberá continuar mañana.

—Cierto... Es super tarde, mis padres me van a matar —chilló Marinette observando la hora en su celular.

—Bueno, hasta mañana entonces —habló Nino con una sonrisa, llamó a su kwami y se convirtió en Carapace—. Bajar por el ascensor no es buena idea, ¿verdad abeja?

Chloé negó con la cabeza y miró al suelo pensativa.

—Te acercaré... Tikki ¡transformación!

—Plagg ¡transformación!

Ladybug ayudó a bajar a Carapace a las calles y lo llevó por unas cuantas cuadras columpiándose con su yo-yo.

Por su parte Chat Noir saltaba de tejado en tejado con ayuda de su bastón, de vez en cuando ojeaba al pelirrojo tiritante que llevaba en brazos. Se sentía mal por empeorar la enfermedad del menor al exponerlo al frío de la noche. Ansiaba tanto llegar a su destino que apresuró el paso.


	31. Chapter 31

Finalmente, Chat Noir y Nathaniel llegaron a su destino, como era costumbre del héroe gato entraron por la ventana de la habitación del artista y lo dejó en su cama. Miró su rostro pálido y notó que no dejaba de temblar, sabía que no podía dejarlo en ese estado.

Mordió el interior de su mejilla nervioso y recordó aquellas veces en que enfermaba y su madre cuidaba de él, cuando era un niño Emilie Agreste siempre se quedaba en vela cuidado su sueño.

Chat sintió un deje de tristeza, pero no quiso dejarse llevar por eso, soltó un suspiro y se acercó al rostro del menor, tocó su frente comprobando que la fiebre no bajaba.

—Claro... Sin medicina cómo va a bajar —murmuró el rubio para sí mismo—. Oye Nath, sería buena idea que te dieras un baño, para regular tu temperatura. ¿Dónde está tu medicamento?

—Está abajo, en su mochila que dejó en la sala —informó Trixx apareciendo frente al héroe—. Deberías ir a buscarlo, pero ten cuidado por si está su padre... Yo me encargo de que tome una ducha.

Chat agradeció al pequeño zorro y salió de la habitación, miró a ambos lados comprobando que ninguna otra habitación tuviera iluminación. Caminó con sigilo hasta la escalera y bajó tratando de no hacer ruido, ya que toda la casa estaba a oscuras agradecía tener su visión nocturna. Llegó a la sala de estar y buscó la mochila, la encontró en el centro de la mesa así que la tomó y se apresuró a regresar a la habitación de Nathaniel.

Estaba por entrar cuando decidió tocar la puerta, aunque no estaba del todo cerrada, ya que no recibió respuesta se coló de todas formas notando que Nathaniel no se encontraba adentro. Caminó al escritorio para colocar la mochila, entonces vio todas las cartas que había enviado, estaban abiertas así que supuso que Nathaniel las había leído.

Esbozó una sonrisa y abrió la mochila, buscó los medicamentos y al encontrarlos los dejó al lado de la lámpara en la mesa de noche, junto al celular del artista.

Chat pensó que era momento de irse, pero al escuchar el gruñido de su estómago una idea vino a su mente.

—Plagg, destransformación.

—Oye niño, ¿qué haces? Aún no estás en casa.

—Ten algo de queso y calla, planeo hacer el intento de preparar algo de cenar para Nath... —confesó Adrien con una sonrisa y sus mejillas ligeramente rojas—. Además, tengo hambre y hoy mi papá salía de viaje así que no hay problema con que llegue un poco tarde.

—Llama a una pizzería o tendrás que llamar a los bomberos —comentó Plagg tragando el camembert de un solo bocado.

Adrien hizo caso omiso y salió de cuarto dispuesto a hacer maravillas en la cocina de la casa Kurtzberg.

Pero el pobre joven se desilusionó al darse cuenta de que el refrigerador estaba prácticamente vacío, a excepción de algunos vegetales que podría jurar se movían solos. Soltando un suspiro el rubio cerró la nevera y sacó su celular, se dio cuenta de que pronto lo debería poner a cargar.

Siguiendo el consejo de su kwami, Agreste decidió pedir una pizza, pero ya que no estaba seguro de que debería pedir exactamente se dio cuenta de que debía preguntar.

—Oye Plagg, ¿no podrías ir con el kwami de Nathaniel y preguntarle qué pizza le gusta?

—¿Qué? Claro que no, Trixx me evita a toda costa y dudo mucho que haga una excepción si voy solo —protestó el pequeño gato cruzándose de brazos—. Mejor tú mismo pregúntale a ese chico, no soy mensajero de nadie.

—Agh... Está bien.

Nathaniel salió de la ducha con solo una toalla alrededor de su cadera y otra más pequeña en la mano para secar su cabello. Sentía su nariz congestionada y su cabeza dolía otra vez.

Al entrar a su habitación cerró la puerta y caminó a su armario, buscó un pijama limpio que consistía en un pantalón azul y una playera que solía ser negra. Se acercó a su cama y buscó con la mirada su smartphone, al hallarlo divisó las cajas de medicamentos que le había recetado la doctora del instituto. Dejó la medicina en el mismo sitio y prosiguió a vestirse.

Estaba poniéndose la playera cuando escuchó que tocaban su puerta, un tanto confundido terminó de cubrir su torso desnudo y caminó hasta la entrada, abrió la puerta y se llevó una gran sorpresa.

—¡Hola Nath! —saludó Adrien Agreste riendo nervioso—. Te traje un vaso de agua para tus pastillas y bueno... Quería pedir pizza, pero no sé qué ingredientes prefieras —mencionó el rubio tendiéndole un vaso—. Así que vengo a preguntar.

Kurtzberg tardó algunos segundos en entender lo que estaba pasando, lo cual aumentó los nervios del modelo. Al salir de su ensimismamiento parpadeó varias veces y finalmente aceptó el vaso.

—¿Vas a quedarte? —inquirió Nathaniel con su voz algo ronca, al notarlo carraspeó tratando de aclarar su voz.

—Sí, bueno... No quería dejarte solo con la fiebre alta. Yo convulsioné de pequeño por eso —confesó Adrien rascando su nuca—. Solo me aseguro de que estés bien, espero que no te moleste.

—Gracias Adrien —atinó a decir el más bajo bebiendo del vaso para calmar sus nervios.

—Y bueno... ¿Sobre la pizza?

—Pepperoni está bien.

—Vale.

Adrien no dejaba de mirar al menor, su rostro seguía enrojecido por la fiebre y aunque su expresión era de cansancio no podía evitar pensar en lo lindo que era. Casi sin pensar acercó su mano al rostro de Nathaniel y cayendo en cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente cambió de parecer y dejó su palma en la frente del pelirrojo confundido.

—Ay Nath... Espero que te baje la temperatura pronto o consideraré llamar a urgencias.

Nathaniel no pudo evitar reír al ver la expresión preocupada del mayor, tomó su mano y la bajó lentamente.

—Estaré bien, pide la pizza. Casi estoy listo.

Adrien miró sus manos que no se soltaban, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y volvió a mirar esos orbes turquesas que tanto adoraba.

—Está bien, Nath.

El pelirrojo vio como el Agreste se daba la vuelta y cerró la puerta, se apoyó en ella y miró al techo.

 _«Adrien está en mi casa... Adrien es Chat Noir... ¡He besado a Adrien Agreste!»_ , pensaba Kurtzberg sintiendo el latir de su corazón acelerado. No podía creer que su compañero de clase que tanto insistía en ser su amigo era el mismo héroe de traje ajustado que lo estaba volviendo loco últimamente.

Tratando de calmar su nerviosismo regresó a la cama y se dispuso a tomar las pastillas. Se acostó a lo ancho de la cama y miró al techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

En su mente estaba tratando de poner orden a sus pensamientos, no terminaba de procesar que el chico que todas las adolescentes deseaban tener en su cama estaba interesado en él. Otras preguntas surgieron: ¿cuál era su intención realmente? ¿Una noche de sexo desenfrenado? ¿Jugarle una broma de muy mal gusto? ¿O realmente deseaba algo más?

¿Una relación quizás? No lo sabía.

Otra cosa que Nathaniel no sabía con certeza era que quería él, ¿realmente le gustaba Chat Noir, mejor dicho, Adrien? ¿Y qué esperaba de esa atracción? ¿Pasar más tardes juntos? Y de ser así. ¿Podrían andar por ahí en las calles como una 'pareja normal'?

 _«Una pareja normal...»_ , se repetía el pelirrojo especulando sobre qué diría la gente si anduvieran dándose esas muestras de afecto que tanto gusto les había agarrado. Adrien es famoso, seguro sería un escándalo. Aunque no lo conociera no creía que Gabriel Agreste estuviera muy a gusto con algo así. Y su padre... ¿Qué opinaría Franz Kurtzberg de que su hijo tuviera un novio? Nada positivo de seguro.

—Maldita sea... —murmuró notando que su garganta se había desinflamado—. Ya me estoy armando escenarios innecesarios...

Notó algo extraño: la habitación estaba en silencio absoluto, Nathaniel se incorporó de golpe y buscó con la mirada.

—¿Trixx?

Al no recibir respuesta el pelirrojo se puso de pie y caminó en los alrededores del cuarto.

—¿Trixx? Esto no es divertido. ¡Responde!

Empezaba a sentirse alarmado, su kwami nunca salía de casa sin él y en numerosas ocasiones le reiteró lo importante que era estar juntos todo el tiempo si llegara a aparecer un akuma.

—¡Trixx!

—Aquí estoy.

Nathaniel se dio la vuelta encontrándose con el pequeño zorro levitando en el alféizar de la ventana.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¡Me asustaste!

—Estaba afuera, perdón...

—Trixx, ¿qué tienes?

—No pasa nada, mejor tú dime cómo te encuentras. ¿Estás mejor?

—Sí, ya...

La puerta siendo tocada llamó la atención de ambos, se trataba de Adrien con una caja de pizza en sus manos y una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro. Cuando Nathaniel abrió la puerta lo miró extrañado.

—La cena está lista —declaró Agreste tendiendo la caja con el logo de una pizzería reconocida, el menor observó el rostro del rubio notando que lo veía con insistencia.

—¿No crees que es mejor cenar abajo? —inquirió el pelirrojo cuando el rubio pasó a su lado al interior de la habitación.

—Tal vez, pero hace rato estabas mal y pediste la cena en tu cama así que eso tendrás —aseguró Adrien moviendo la silla del escritorio con un pie para acercarla a la cama. Allí colocó una bolsa de plástico y encima la caja de pizza.

—Uh... Creo que ni lo recuerdo.

—¡De cualquier manera ven a comer! Que me muero de hambre.

Nathaniel relajó sus hombros que no había notado tenía tan tensos, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el borde la cama a unos pocos centímetros alejado del rubio.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron expectantes, al no tener las máscaras puestas no podían mantener el contacto por lo cual desviaron la mirada, sintiéndose nerviosos.

—Empieza tú —pidió Adrien destapando la caja.

—No, no, hazlo tú —respondió el pelirrojo señalando la pizza.

—Nath, eres quien más debe recuperarse, sigues ardiendo en fiebre —El rubio, con cierta preocupación en la voz, buscó los ojos del pelirrojo, tratando de mantenerse firme ante su deseo de besarlo en aquel momento.

Finalmente, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse y no contuvieron la risa, por una parte, era reconfortante para ambos no ser el único nervioso.

—También tienes que comer tanto como yo, fue un largo día ¿o no? —Adrien notó como sus mejillas se sonrojaban mientras sostenía la tierna y sincera mirada que Nath le regalaba.

Decidieron tomar un pedazo de pizza en el mismo instante, causando así, que sus manos se rozaran, provocando en ambos un pequeño salto acompañado de un rubor cada vez mayor en el rostro de ambos.

Sin añadir nada empezaron a comer en silencio, ninguno notaba que el otro estaba absorto en sus ideas pues estaban en las mismas condiciones: intentando procesar la nueva información y no incomodar al chico que le interesa.

Luego de terminar la comida, ambos optaron por evitar hablar sobre sus identidades y conversaron como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando en claro que lo retomarían en otra ocasión.

Agreste, aunque preocupado por Kurtzberg, no lograba sacar de su cabeza si su estadía prolongada afectaría algo en su propia casa. No obstante, tomó la decisión de quedarse a conversar con naturalidad, cuidar del pelirrojo y, si era posible, empezar una serie junto a Nathaniel, tal vez un escenario así no podría darse jamás.

Luego de proponerlo y ser aceptado por el menor, se recostaron juntos en la cama, seleccionaron una serie en el móvil y, como era de esperarse, ambos comenzaron a quedarse dormidos conforme avanzaban los segundos del primer capítulo. Pronto se vieron, de alguna manera, abrazados y soñando sobre aquello que deseaban más.


	32. Chapter 32

Dos días habían pasado desde que los protectores de París conocieron las identidades de sus compañeros. Nathaniel se encontraba dando vueltas en su silla de escritorio con la vista hacia el techo. Estaba aburrido.

—Nath, ya me mareaste dando vueltas...

—Trixx, ¿crees que sea buena idea dejar la ciudad? O mejor, el país.

—¿De qué estás hablando Nathaniel?

—Una solución.

—Una huida querrás decir —declaró Trixx volando hacia la cabeza de su portador—. Tienes que madurar algún día y dejar de escapar de tus problemas.

—No escapo de mis problemas.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces cómo se le llama faltar a clases y tener apagado el celular? —inquirió el zorrito con el ceño fruncido.

—Estoy enfermo... Y mi celular se quedó sin batería —respondió el pelirrojo cerrando sus ojos—. ¡Ay! ¿Acabas de jalar mi cabello?

—Así es. Y lo segundo solo es un pretexto, bien pudiste ponerlo a cargar, pero temes recibir un mensaje de Adrien o Chloé. ¿O debo decir Chat Noir y Queen Bee? —El kwami naranja empezó a levitar cuando su portador irguió su espalda.

—Claro que no... ¡Ay! Deja mi cabello.

—Literalmente tengo que jalarte de los cabellos para que reacciones —admitió Trixx soltando un suspiro de fastidio.

—Deja de hacerlo, es en serio.

—¡Entonces deja de esconderte! Acepta lo que sientes y haz lo que debas hacer —pidió el pequeño zorro exasperado—. Y aunque no quieras verás a los rubios un día de estos, en cualquier momento un akuma aparecerá.

Nathaniel desvió la mirada, no podía responder porque sabía que su kwami tenía razón. Estaba actuando como un cobarde al aislarse del mundo para no tener que hablar con su ex novia y su supuesto ligue, que complicado era saber quién estaba debajo de la máscara.

Escuchó a lo lejos el sonido del timbre, confundido salió del cuarto y pudo escucharlo con mayor claridad. Alguien estaba tocando con insistencia.

Con pereza bajó las escaleras y gritó avisando que estaba acercándose, trató de contener inútilmente un bostezo y abrió la puerta llevándose una gran sorpresa.

—¿Alix? ¿Marc?

—¡Nathaniel estás vivo! —chilló la muchacha lanzándose a darle un abrazo a su mejor amigo—. Tenía miedo de encontrar tu cuerpo sin vida rodeado de comida chatarra.

—¿Qué? Pero si no ha pasado tanto...

—Bueno —habló Anciel sin mirar al pelirrojo—. Sí lo último que se sabe de ti es que fuiste a parar a la enfermería y no das señales de vida, se esperaría lo peor.

—¡No respondiste mis mensajes! —protestó Kubdel dándole un leve golpe al hombro del artista.

—No tengo internet —Se apresuró a responder Kurtzberg mirando a sus amigos—. Perdón, ¿quieren pasar?

—¡Al fin lo dices! Y estoy muerta de calor, maldito sol —Se quejó la de cabello fucsia entrando a la casa.

—Pero si siempre entras sin preguntar... —murmuró Nathaniel cerrando la puerta una vez que Marc entró también.

—Sí bueno, quería disimular con Marc aquí... Creo que iré a la cocina: ¡Oh espera! —dijo Alix con notable emoción sacando su celular del bolsillo—. Ya que no tienes internet te enseñaré la evidencia yo misma.

—¿Evidencia?

Kurtzberg miró a su mejor amiga sin entender hasta que le mostró la pantalla en su celular, el de ojos turquesas lo tomó y pulsó el ícono de _"play"_. Un video se empezó a reproducir, en él se podía ver a Adrien sentado en la mesa que compartían, pero eso no era lo extraño.

Lo que confundió más al pelirrojo fue ver que el modelo discutía con alguien más, con Chloé Bourgeois, por sus gestos dedujo que estaban molestos y no entendía por qué.

—¿Qué es esto?

—¡Se peleaban por ti! —gritó Alix desde la cocina. Kurtzberg ni había notado que se alejó.

—¿Qué dices? —gritó también mirando al azabache que observaba el recibidor con atención—. Eh, Marc, puedes pasar a la sala si quieres, voy... Vamos en un momento.

El nombrado solo asintió y miró cómo el pelirrojo se iba por donde pasó anteriormente Alix.

Se sentía estúpido, estaba seguro de que no debió haber venido a la casa de Nathaniel. Lo más probable es que el dibujante ni quisiera verlo, cualquiera lo haría si recibiera una declaración de...

 _«Alguien como yo»_ , se repetía el azabache con un nudo en la garganta. Estaba convencido de que Nathaniel lo despreciaba desde San Valentín, no tenían los mismos gustos después de todo y confesarle sus sentimientos solo había estropeado su amistad.

Marc concluyó que debía irse, había cumplido su objetivo: comprobar que Nathaniel estuviera bien. Eso era todo, con las manos en los bolsillos giró sobre su eje y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¿Marc, ya te vas?

Al escucharlo el de ojos verdes sintió como si un balde de agua helada le cayera encima, no podía ver a Nathaniel a la cara, no quería. Para olvidar lo que sentía por él tenía que alejarse por completo.

—Sí, debo irme... Adiós Nath.

—¡Marc, espera!

Kurtzberg alcanzó el hombro del azabache y lo hizo girar para verlo a la cara.

—Marc escúchame, no te vayas. Sé que no hemos hablado desde hace mucho, pero de verdad lamento que nos alejemos, yo no quería perderte como amigo. Y tal vez ya no tengo derecho a pedírtelo, pero en serio quiero que retomemos nuestra amistad... Ya sabes, trabajando juntos.

—¿Trabajo? —preguntó Marc con un deje de amargura. Levantó la vista y miró al artista—. Nath yo no puedo hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, entiendo bien que no te gustan los hombres, pero eso no hace las cosas más fáciles para mí. Es mejor para ambos que sigamos alejados, adiós Nathaniel.

Kurtzberg se quedó estático viendo como su ahora oficialmente ex amigo salía por la puerta a toda prisa.

 _«¿La cagué otra vez?»_ , pensó tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar.

— _Damn_... Que intenso —murmuró Alix echándose un puñado de cacahuates a la boca.

—Ay coño, me asustas.

—Pero si sí me peiné —musitó la muchacha mirando a su amigo. Ambos se echaron a reír relajando el ambiente.

—Te devuelvo tu celular —dijo Nathaniel extendiéndole el aparato, la muchacha lo tomó para guardarlo nuevamente en su bolsillo.

—¿Me vas a explicar porque los más _popu_ de la clase se mataban para hablar contigo? — inquirió Kubdel dándole la bolsa de cacahuates a su amigo para que comiera también.

—¿Cómo que matar? —Con la boca llena preguntó el pelirrojo sin entender.

—Estaban discutiendo, gritaban "tengo que hablar con Nathaniel", "no, yo tengo que hablar con Nath". ¿Hablar de qué?

Esa pregunta agarró desprevenido al más alto, tenía una idea de que podría hablar con Chloé o Adrien, pero en definitiva no podría contarle a Alix, al menos no con lujo de detalles como ella solía exigir. Debía pensar en una mentira que creyera la Kubdel, lo cual era una tarea difícil ya que se conocían demasiado bien y notaban cuando no decían la verdad.

—Del trabajo en equipo, el profesor nos bajó puntos por un detalle que olvidé y bueno... —Nathaniel rascó su nuca sintiéndose nervioso y volvió a mirar el rostro de la mayor—. La discusión se salió de control.

—Entiendo... —-dijo Alix mirándolo dubitativa, no estaba satisfecha con la explicación, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no debía insistir y por una vez reprimió sus ganas de iniciar un interrogatorio.

Nathaniel tardó en creer que su mejor amiga, aquella chica que solía cuestionarlo hasta por las pausas que hace al dar explicaciones, no insistiera en conocer detalles de un tema inusual.

 _«¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Alix?»_ , se preguntaba Kurtzberg.

—Bueno ahora que comprobé yo misma que sigues con vida debo irme, tengo que ayudar a mi papá con algunas cosas —informó la ojiazul rodeando a su amigo para darle un abrazo—. No me vuelvas a preocupar así, idiota.

—No lo haré —aseguró Nathaniel correspondiendo el abrazo.

Alix fue la primera en separarse, dio un último vistazo a su amigo como si comprobara que seguía entero y finalmente salió de la casa.

El pelirrojo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, se dio la vuelta y estaba por encaminarse a la sala de estar cuando volvió a escuchar el timbre. Soltó una queja reflejando fastidio y abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué olvidaste, Alix? —preguntó asomando la cabeza, abrió los ojos como platos al ver a alguien muy diferente de su amiga.

—-Hola Nathaniel —saludó Chloé Bourgeois con una expresión que denotaba seriedad, el nombrado se quedó sin habla pues a pesar de que la rubia sonreía amigablemente a su mente llegaban escenarios poco motivadores.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —atinó a preguntar Kurtzberg mirando atentamente a la muchacha.

—Oh sí claro, estoy muy bien. No me des las gracias por venir a ver si estabas mejor, no es necesario —dijo Chloé rápidamente con un deje de ironía en su voz.

—Perdona, es solo que me sorprendiste. ¿Quieres pasar?

Bourgeois asintió con la cabeza y Nathaniel se hizo a un lado abriendo la puerta para que la rubia ingresara a la casa.

Kurtzberg cerró la puerta y guió a la chica a la sala de estar, le ofreció algo de beber. Ante la negativa de la chica se sentó en el sofá y miró a Chloé que tenía las piernas cruzadas y sus manos en las rodillas.

La mirada de la muchacha estaba perdida, repasaba en su mente una y otra vez el discurso que tenía en mente y la posibles variantes. Luchaba por dejar de lado sus temores y enfrentar la situación.

—Vine aquí a dejar todo en claro —empezó a hablar Chloé sacando al pelirrojo de su propio ensimismamiento—. Tú querías hablar, yo no quiero que queden detalles pendientes. Cuando salga de aquí ya nos habremos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decir.

La rubia observó atenta al ojiturquesa, quien no terminaba de creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Nathaniel notó la mirada insistente de su acompañante y entonces comprendió que debía hablar primero.

—Sé que hice mal —Inhaló profundo intentando juntar el valor para expresarse con honestidad—. Nunca fue mi intención herirte y lo lamento, de verdad que te aprecio muchísimo.

—Pero no como novia —interrumpió la ojiazul, Nathaniel se echó para atrás recargándose en el respaldo, notó la tensión en sus hombros.

—No como novia —repitió mirándola a los ojos, rogaba en su interior que Chloë no hiciera una rabieta, para su sorpresa la rubia solo apretó la mandíbula y se quedó en silencio—. Tengas la máscara puesta o no, sé que eres una chica increíble que se merece alguien que le ofrezca cariño sincero. No un fracasado que ni sabe qué hacer con su vida como yo.

—No eres un fracasado —mencionó Bourgeois cerrando sus ojos para calmarse. Dejó escapar un suspiro y volvió a mirar al contrario—. Eres Firefox, un héroe inteligente, gran estratega y que se preocupa por los demás. Como Nathaniel también tienes mucho que ofrecer, dibujas de maravilla y aunque te escondas en el fondo del aula sé bien que eres capaz de muchas cosas, solo tienes miedo de destacar.

Nathaniel se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Chloé, esa misma chica que años atrás consideraba mimada y antipática estaba diciéndole muchas verdades y no de forma hiriente.

—Entonces... ¿No me odias? —inquirió el artista con algo de temor reflejándose en su voz.

—Claro que no, de cualquier manera, fuiste importante para mí... No puedo decir que fue amor, pero sin duda causaste algo en mí —admitió la rubia desviando la mirada, por primera en su vida se estaba sincerando respecto a sus sentimientos—. Y fue algo bueno, así que por eso no te odio, además no ganaría nada con eso...

—En serio te volviste una buena persona, me gusta conocer esta faceta tuya —admitió Kurtzberg relajando sus hombros.

—Entonces podemos ser amigos. ¿No?

—Ser amigo de la hija del alcalde de París... Que buena oferta —comentó el menor con una sonrisa burlona.

—Dejemos eso de lado... Solo sé amigo de tu compañera de clase.

—Está bien, espero que ser amiga del retraído de la clase no perjudique tu reputación.

—Luego me agradeces, serás la envidia de muchos —dijo Chloé con una mano en su cintura y la otra en alto, adoptando esa pose de diva que la caracterizaba años atrás.

Ambos soltaron una sonora carcajada, al recuperar el aire se miraron y sonrieron aliviados. Limar las asperezas entre ellos les quitaba un peso de encima.

Bourgeois se puso de pie anunciando que era momento de irse, Nathaniel la acompañó hasta la puerta y veía cómo se acercaba hasta la limusina estacionada enfrente.

—Adrien está castigado, esperaba verte hoy en clase, pero faltaste como ayer —dijo la rubia dándole la espalda—. Deberías hablar con él en la mañana, tampoco tiene celular así que no podrás llamarle. En serio, habla con él.

Dicho eso Chloé subió a la limusina y con el cristal abajo se despidió con la mano antes de que el chófer encendiera el motor.

Kurtzberg esperó a que la limusina avanzara y entró a su casa, sintiéndose agotado por las visitas inesperadas, pero a la vez feliz de ver que realmente tenía amigos que se preocupan por él.


	33. Chapter 33

Día martes, Nathaniel atravesó las puertas del instituto con los nervios de punta, podía sentir un nudo en el estómago, consecuencia de su nerviosismo. No estaba listo para discutir con Adrien cierto tema relevante y lo que menos quería era tenerlo enfrente, pero se sientan juntos y no podrá evitar verlo, faltar a clases ya no era una opción, tampoco una buena solución a largo plazo.

Estando a la mitad del patio sintió que alguien lo miraba, se sintió aún más vulnerable. Apretando el agarre a la correa de su mochila empezó a mirar a su alrededor con discreción hasta que logró divisar quién o más bien quienes lo observaban con insistencia. A unos dos metros, en el pie de la escalera estaban Marinette, Nino, Chloé y Adrien que formaban una especie de círculo.

Hace una semana no se le hubiera ocurrido de que podrían estar hablando esos cuatro chicos, sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado y ahora podía suponer casi con total seguridad cual era el tema de conversación. Por un instante dudó entre acercarse o no, si sus sospechas eran ciertas y hablaban del deber de proteger París en definitiva el tema le concierne, pero de no ser así solo sobraría ahí.

Antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión escuchó pasos acercarse peligrosamente a él, miró sobre su hombro y vio a Alix segundos antes de que se lanzara al pobre chico y le diera un abrazo de manera efusiva.

—¡Al fin llegas! —chilló la muchacha sin separarse.

—Espera, me vas a tirar —Se quejó el pelirrojo dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Tengo algo que contarte, pero no será aquí —anunció la de cabello fucsia tomando a su amigo de los hombros, la emoción en ella no pasaba desapercibida.

Y sin darle tiempo a contestar, Kubdel tomó a su mejor amigo de la mano y lo hizo atravesar el patio para después subir las escaleras a toda prisa.

Nathaniel se soltó del agarre y se recargó en la pared de un salón para recuperar el aire.

—A diferencia tuya... —comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo con dificultad—. Yo no practico ningún deporte.

—Ay ya _drama queen_ , parece que fumas —protestó la de cabello fucsia mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida.

Alix le dio algunos minutos a su amigo antes de empezar a empujarlo hacia el salón donde tendrán su primera clase. Quejándose y riendo ambos ingresaron al aula y por petición de la chica tomaron asiento en la banca de ella.

—A ver... ¿Qué querías contarme?

—El viernes veré a Kim, otra vez —confesó la muchacha con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

—¿Cómo que otra vez?

—Desde la fiesta de Chloé nos hemos hecho más cercanos —comenzó a contar Alix con una sonrisa, lo cual llamaba la atención de su amigo pues era un gesto diferente en ella—. Salimos algunas veces y hoy desperté con un mensaje suyo donde aseguraba que debe decirme algo importante la próxima vez que nos veamos.

—¿Y eso no sería en clase?

—No vendrá por unos días, un asunto familiar creo... No me preguntes más porque no sé.

—Ah mira... Me copiaron la idea de faltar a clases para evitar a alguien. Que robo —murmuró Kurtzberg apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano.

—No hacías eso desde que Chloé exhibió tus dibujos con Marinette —comentó Alix mirando con curiosidad al menor.

—Sí bueno, en esta ocasión realmente estuve enfermo así que no fue un engaño.

—¿Y a quién evitas?

Nathaniel iba a responder justo cuando entraron al salón cinco personas que no eran muy discretas pues estaban riendo a carcajadas. El artista hizo una mueca de disgusto, se sentía aislado al ver a sus compañeros hablar animadamente sin él. Algo en su interior sabía que la presencia de Alya indicaba que era una conversación trivial, pero aun así la molestia no se iba.

Alix siguió la mirada de su amigo notando que el centro de su atención eran Chloé, Adrien, Marinette, Nino y Alya. No sabía qué era más inusual: la actitud relajada de Bourgeois con ellos o que Nathaniel estuviera tan tenso desde que llegaron.

—Ok, ya entendí... Quédate aquí conmigo —sugirió Kubdel bajando de la mesa para sentarse en la silla como una persona normal.

—Gracias...

Adrien volvía a mirar la pantalla de su celular por debajo de la mesa, le había enviado dos mensajes a Nathaniel pidiéndole hablar y aunque los había recibido, las palomitas no se tornaban azules.

Se sentía frustrado, desde el fondo del salón veía como el artista se divertía con su amiga Alix y parecía ignorar su insistente mirada. No entendía qué había cambiado desde aquella mañana en que despertaron abrazados en su cama.

Al principio no podían verse a la cara, pero la vergüenza en ambos desapareció y se despidieron cordialmente después de tomar el desayuno juntos. Un buen inicio del día para Adrien hasta que llegó a su habitación y encontró a Nathalie esperándolo con cara de pocos amigos.

Desde entonces tenía prohibido salir con amigos y apenas la noche anterior le habían devuelto su celular, por ello debía aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para hablar con Nathaniel hoy mismo, pero al parecer el menor no pensaba igual pues no se despegaba de su mejor amiga y a veces hasta Max estaba con ellos.

La campana sonó anunciando el final de la última clase, Agreste se apresuró a guardar sus cosas ignorando las indicaciones del profesor y caminó rápidamente hacia Nathaniel.

—Oye Nath —Lo llamó al estar del lado de Alix quien se colgaba su mochila e hizo una mueca al verlo a su lado.

—Lo siento Adrien, tenemos prisa —aseguró Kubdel con una pizca de hostilidad en su voz. El modelo miró al pelirrojo, pero este ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra.

Ambos pasaron a su lado a toda prisa y salieron del aula disculpándose con quienes chocaban.

—¿Por qué me evita? —musitó el rubio bajando la mirada.

Nathaniel aprovechaba su mayor talento para dibujar en su cuaderno la puesta de sol atrás de su amiga dando un giro en el borde la rampa, agradecía tanto haber tomado una fotografía de ese momento pues su mente estaba demasiado aturdida como para conservar el recuerdo. De vez en cuando echaba miradas a su amiga Alix que practicaba con sus patines en aquellas rampas que le parecían sumamente peligrosas

—Tu turno —dijo la chica de ojos azules acercándose a su amigo.

—¿Qué? Sabes que yo no patino, soy un desastre.

—Pues te obligaré —afirmó Alix sentándose a su lado, se quitó el casco y se lo colocó al artista—. Es eso o me contarás que te tiene tan absorto de la realidad, juro que das miedo con la mirada así de perdida.

—Tonterías, no puedes ver mi expresión desde allá —argumentó retirándose el casco.

—Cierto, pero hoy nos sentamos juntos y has estado más raro que nunca. Nath, soy tu mejor amiga, sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. Estoy aquí para ti.

Escuchar esas palabras por parte de la chica que lo ha apoyado en todo momento le hizo sentirse mejor, seguro expresar lo que le atormenta le ayudaría a sentirse liberado.

—Quizás te enojes por no decirte antes... —comenzó a hablar el menor metiendo su lápiz en el espiral del cuaderno que dejó en sus piernas.

—Tus razones tendrás... Anda ya, cuéntame que ocurre.

—Digamos que... Han sucedido ciertas cosas con un chico, todo fue espontáneo y realmente nunca aclaramos nada —Nathaniel sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder al recordar sus encuentros con ese rubio de ojos esmeralda que puso su vida de cabeza—. Y desde hace unos días ese chico quiere hablar y yo no.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no sé qué decirle.

—No tienes que saberlo, solo habla con él y sé sincero —comentó la muchacha dirigiéndole una mirada preocupada a su amigo—. Lo más probable es que se tome a mal el que lo estés evitando, tienes que hacerle frente y dejar todo en claro.

—Ni siquiera mi mente está clara —murmuró el artista levantando la cabeza—. ¿Cómo entiendes que sientes exactamente por alguien?

—Eso solo tú lo puedes saber, en el fondo conoces la respuesta. Gustar, querer y amar no son lo mismo... Debes descubrir si algo de eso es lo que sientes cuando estás con él.

—Es tan complicado —Se quejó el pelirrojo dejándose caer de espaldas en la banca.

—Quizás no... Algo me dice que solo estás en etapa de negación. Nunca te habías planteado tener algo con un hombre. ¿Cierto?

—Cierto...

—No dejes que tus temores te detengan, la gente siempre hablará estés con quien estés. Lo importante es ser capaz de continuar con la frente en alto junto a esa persona, por los dos, por lo que sienten.

—Creo que daríamos mucho de qué hablar...

—No pienses en eso. Estoy segura de que ni a Adrien le importa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Nathaniel incorporándose de golpe para ver a su amiga de frente.

—¿En serio creías que no me daría cuenta? No soy tan lenta, los había notado más cercanos y repentinamente te alejas —mencionó Alix tratando de no reír al ver la cara de su amigo—. Ahora me cuentas esto... Son muy obvios.

—Bien... Ya entiendes mejor, dudo mucho que a la gente como Gabriel Agreste le agrade la idea de que su hijo salga con un chico tan insignificante como yo.

—Déjame adivinar, en el fondo lo dices por tu padre. ¿No?

—Claro que no —respondió rápidamente con una risa falsa, la misma que calló al notar la mirada severa que le dedicaba la chica.

—De nuevo, no deberías pensar en el que dirán... Que tu padre sea homofóbico porque tu madre se fugó con una mujer no debe ser un obstáculo en tu vida amorosa. Además, nunca ha estado contigo, solo te manda dinero y ya, ni es importante en tu vida.

—Tal vez... Pero, aunque quiera odiarlo no puedo, no tienes idea de cuánto he deseado que me diga que me quiere... Que está orgulloso de mí —confesó Kurtzberg sintiendo como sus ojos se cristalizaban.

—Quien de verdad te quiere te acepta sin juzgar.

Alix rodeó con su brazo al menor e hizo que se apoyara en su hombro, Nathaniel no se quejó del gesto y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas que estaba reteniendo.

Cerró sus ojos respirando profundo e intentó tranquilizarse, aunque su mejor amiga ya lo había visto en otras ocasiones no quería romper en llanto. Kurtzberg se mantuvo quieto escuchando a Alix que le hablaba de una competencia de patinaje el próximo mes.

Agradecía tener a alguien como ella en su vida y que siempre estuviera a su lado apoyándolo sin importarle nada.


	34. Chapter 34

Chloé Bourgeois se encontraba sentada dándole la espalda a la barra, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se notaba la emoción en ella. Esperaba ansiosa a que llegaran sus invitados para dar inicio al festejo por su cumpleaños dieciocho, algo muy importante pues al fin podría hacer legalmente todas esas cosas que hacía quebrantando la ley, siempre siendo cuidadosa pues al ser hija de un político debía cumplir con un código de comportamiento, pero eso no la hacía dejar de ser adolescente.

Se escucharon voces acercarse por las escaleras, dando un salto la rubia bajó del banco donde estaba y caminó hacia las escaleras haciendo sonar sus tacones de plataforma. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al reconocer una de las voces, colocó sus manos atrás de su espalda apretando sus dedos nerviosa y esperó a que terminaran de subir.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Chloé! —saludó efusivamente la azabache abrazando a la nombrada.

—Gracias Marinette —respondió la rubia correspondiendo el abrazo.

—Felicidades Chloé —felicitó Nino tendiéndole una bolsa de regalo.

—Oh no te hubieras... Mentira, trae acá —dijo Bourgeois tomando la bolsa haciendo reír a los recién llegados.

Los invitados continuaron llegando, mientras dos encargados les servían bebidas Chloé notaba la mirada perdida de su mejor amigo, observó el vaso que tenía en la mano, casi no había bebido.

—Oye, ¿estás bien, Adrikins? —preguntó la mayor dándole un trago a su vaso.

—¿Eh? Sí, sí...

—¿Es por qué Nathaniel no ha llegado?

Chloé dejó su vaso en la barra y dirigió toda su atención al más alto, estaba preocupada por su amigo y quería ayudarle de alguna forma.

—Él no quiere hablar conmigo, tal vez se arrepiente de todo...

—No seas pesimista, seguro le costó comprender todo lo que pasó. Fue toda una sorpresa saber que eras tú —dejó el resto de la frase en el aire, no se iban a arriesgar a hablar del tema abiertamente en un lugar público.

—Pero ya pasaron varios días.

—Es Nathaniel de quien hablamos...

—Tal vez tengas razón.

—Ponte a bailar, quizá eso te anime —sugirió su amiga volviendo a tomar su vaso para beber el último trago. Inhaló profundo y se acercó a la franco-china que conversaba animadamente con su mejor amiga y el novio de esta última. Marinette se dio la vuelta al escuchar que le hablaban encontrándose con la festejada pidiéndole que bailaran juntas, la azabache esbozó una sonrisa y aceptó la invitación de Chloé.

Adrien sonrió orgulloso de su mejor amiga de la infancia que dejaba los malos recuerdos del pasado y daba inicio a algo mucho mejor. Bajó la vista a su vaso y decidió beberla de una, sintiendo como el alcohol quemaba su garganta entrecerró sus ojos, pero aun así logró divisar una silueta conocida al otro lado de la pista.

Dejó el vaso en la barra con brusquedad y se irguió para mirar mejor, empezó a caminar acercándose a donde creía haber visto al chico que ocupaba sus pensamientos desde hace algunas semanas. Con el corazón estrujado buscó entre la multitud y por fin logró encontrar a su objetivo: Nathaniel, que estaba saludando a Sabrina y Max.

Al verlo sintió como si todo a su alrededor desapareciera, lo observó de pies a cabeza notando un cambio en su apariencia: chaqueta negra, polera blanca y jeans también negros, además su cabello estaba recogido en una media coleta. Sabía que el inocente Nathaniel seguía ahí, sin embargo, ese intento de parecer un _badboy_ le cautivaba también.

Con los nervios de punta aclaró su garganta y dejó escapar el aire que retenía en sus pulmones, estaba ansioso por estar frente a Nathaniel y que pudiera decirle todo lo que se guardó desde aquel día. Una sonrisa adornaba el rostro del modelo, la motivación también se hacía presente en él, no iba a dejar que sus inseguridades frenaran sus planes. Quería decirle a Nathaniel todo, que le gustaba como civil y como superhéroe; que quería ser más que amigos, una relación formal y gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo quería sin importar que sean la primicia de los medios.

Cuando llegó a donde estaba Kurtzberg le tocó el hombro y mostró su mejor sonrisa, le tendió una mano invitándolo a bailar. Nathaniel le devolvió la sonrisa y aceptó su mano. Ambos caminaron al centro de la pista y empezaron a bailar dejándose llevar por la música que retumbaba hasta en el suelo.

—Te extrañé —dijo Adrien estando muy cerca del oído del menor.

Nathaniel no se esperaba una confesión así, ignoró el enrojecimiento en sus mejillas y ahora él se acercó al oído del contrario.

—Y yo a ti.

—Fue muy cruel que te alejaras así —mencionó el rubio haciendo un mohín, antes de que el menor le respondiera le hizo dar una vuelta para después volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos.

—Lo sé, necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas... Lo lamento, Adrien.

—Está bien, al menos ya podemos hablar. ¿No?

—Sí.

La canción terminó y una luz iluminó el centro de la pista, donde estaba Chloé. Un mesero le dio un micrófono y entonces todos pararon lo que hacían para prestar atención a la festejada.

—¡Gracias a todos por venir! —empezó a hablar la Bourgeois con entusiasmo—. Una _party hard_ no es _party hard_ sin _shots_... ¡Es hora de los juegos!

Todos gritaron con euforia cuando las luces se dirigieron a una mesa donde estaban colocados varios vasos, el primer juego sería _Beer pong_.

—¿Juegas? —preguntó Adrien mirando al pelirrojo a su lado.

—Claro.

Poco más de media hora después algunos como Iván, Max y Juleka estaban ligeramente pasados de copas. Chloé anunció que el siguiente juego era jenga, con retos claro.

Mientras algunos estaban distraídos platicando con sus ligues o amigos, o bien buscando sus vasos. Adrien y Nathaniel continuaban juntos charlando un poco apartados del resto.

—Entonces, por eso no volveré a tomar alcohol barato —aseguró Kurtzberg riendo con su vaso en mano.

—No me imagino la resaca después de tomar eso —mencionó Adrien entre risas viendo los ojos del más bajo.

—Sí bueno, creo que resucité al tercer día.

Agreste soltó una carcajada provocando que derramara un poco de su vaso recién llenado.

—Hey, no lo tires que es del bueno —protestó Nathaniel sacudiendo su polera mojada.

—Perdona.

El modelo sacó una servilleta de su bolsillo e intentó limpiar la prenda sin mucho éxito, levantó la cara para volver a disculparse, pero se quedó mudo al percatarse de la poca distancia entre sus labios.

Sin pensarlo mucho Adrien aprovechó la oportunidad y lo besó como lo había deseado toda la noche. Nathaniel se sorprendió al principio, al terminar de entender lo que pasaba le siguió el beso.

Ambos necesitaban volver a probar los labios del otro, era algo que los enloquecía, tal como una droga los hacían querer cada vez más y más.

Al separarse se miraron a los ojos, Adrien sonrió tímido e hizo el intento de alejarse un poco, pero Nathaniel lo tomó de la camisa y unió sus labios una vez más. Este beso era más tierno, como si pudieran decirse lo mucho que se extrañaron.

Pasaron algunos minutos en que no se separaban, poco les importaba si alguien llegaba a verlos, solo eran ellos dos y nada más.

Adrien dijo que iría a buscar más bebidas así que dejó al menor en aquel rincón con una sonrisa boba en su cara, Nathaniel miró como el modelo se alejaba y se quedó pensando, ahora estaba seguro de que seguiría los consejos de su mejor amiga sin miedo a nada.

Y como si la hubiera invocado con el pensamiento, Alix Kubdel apareció a su lado con una cerveza en mano y su maquillaje ligeramente corrido.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Al fin te encuentro solo... Necesito contarte algo, sígueme.

Kurtzberg acató la petición de su amiga y la siguió a una mesa vacía en una esquina de la estancia. Allí tomaron asiento y se miraron a los ojos, con la mirada puedes decir muchas cosas, sin embargo, esta vez Nathaniel no lograba entender que le transmitían los orbes azules de Alix.

—Salí con Kim.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Me hizo una propuesta.

—¿Indecente?

—De una relación poliamorosa.

—¿Qué?

El pelirrojo vio como la chica tomaba de su botella y la golpeaba como si pudiera hacer que más líquido cayera de ella, aunque estuviera vacía.

—Al parecer eso tiene con la tal Ondine, ya sabes, la nadadora guapa —mencionó la chica dejando caer su mentón en la mesa—. Dice que le gusto y todo, pero antes quiere estar seguro si soy lo suficientemente abierta.

—De mente.

—Ajá.

—Wow... No lo esperaba de él, es tan extraño —comentó Nathaniel cruzándose de brazos.

—Tal vez acepte.

—¿Qué dices?

—Vamos, Ondine es linda también y me cae bien. Si ella viene en el paquete la quiero.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así como así? No es normal —declaró el pelirrojo quitándole un vaso que había tomado del otro extremo de la mesa, no tenía ni idea de a quién pertenecía y no iba a dejar que Alix lo bebiera.

—No existe lo normal.

—¿Y no te preocupa lo que diga la gente? Yo no podría andar con alguien así, que la gente nos señale y todo... Es demasiado.

—A la mierda con la gente —clamó la ojiazul enderezándose en su sitio.

—Carajo Alix, has bebido demasiado

—No es cierto, solo llevo una —protestó la muchacha haciendo un puchero.

—Pero tienes poco aguante.

En la azotea de un edificio, un héroe de cabello rubio y traje ajustado negro se hallaba sentado con la mirada gacha. Se sentía herido, en su mente se repetía una y otra vez aquella conversación que no debía escuchar.

_—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así como así? No es normal._

_—Yo no podría andar con alguien así, que la gente nos señale y todo... Es demasiado._

Acercó a su boca la botella de tequila que había tomado de la barra y con la otra mano sostenía su bastón.

Quería llamar a Nathaniel, decirle hasta de lo que iba a morir por haber jugado con él, que odiaba haber sido tan ingenuo por creerle que no se divertía con los sentimientos de las personas. Que odiaba quererlo.

Dejó la botella a un lado y con ambas manos tomó el arma en modo móvil, su vista borrosa no le permitió ver el cambio en el.

— _Hola Chat Blanc, soy Hawk Moth._


	35. Chapter 35

Nathaniel veía preocupado a su amiga que dormía muy cómodamente en su hombro, volvió a mirar la pantalla en su celular para comprobar que el chófer siguiera la ruta preestablecida hacia su destino. Primero llegaron a la casa de la familia Kubdel, Jalil, el hermano mayor de Alix, ya los estaba esperando. El mayor le dio las gracias por cuidar de su hermana y entraron a la casa.

El chófer volvió a arrancar el auto para llevarlo al último destino, alrededor de veinte minutos después llegaron a su casa, el pelirrojo descendió del transporte y agradeció al conductor por el servicio.

Sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta, se dirigió a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua. Mientras bebía volvió a desbloquear su celular, le parecía extraño que Adrien no respondiera a su mensaje pidiéndole disculpas por irse la nada, pero no podía dejar sola a su amiga que quería beber cada botella que se encontraba.

—¿Se habrá enojado? —pensó en voz alta caminando por el pasillo.

Nathaniel dio un brinco en su sitio al escuchar cosas caerse de manera estruendosa en algún cuarto del primer piso, con algo de temor se acercó al pie de la escalera, el ruido no cesaba, era como si alguien rompiera sus pertenencias.

Empezó a subir las escaleras para llegar al pasillo y cuando doblada en una esquina vio que alguien salía de su habitación. Por instinto retrocedió un paso pegándose a la pared y se asomó discretamente para intentar ver al intruso.

Se quedó impactado al reconocer la silueta de Chat Noir, pero lucía diferente, su traje era blanco y algo en ese cambio le indicaba que las cosas estaban muy mal.

—¿Dónde está? —escuchó decir al rubio con una voz gutural—. Maldito seas Nathaniel.

Al escuchar su nombre un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, caminó hacia atrás sin pensar y para su mala suerte no fue sigiloso.

—¡Te encontré!

Kurtzberg escuchó los pasos de Chat acercándose a él, preso del miedo echó a correr hacia las escaleras. Dando tres saltos llegó a la planta baja y se dirigió al recibidor, abrió la puerta y salió con Chat siguiéndole.

El chico gato salió a la acera y miró a ambos lados, al no ver rastro del pelirrojo soltó una maldición y sacó su bastón extendiéndolo, enseguida se alejó dando saltos en los tejados.

Cuando Nathaniel estuvo seguro de que Chat estaba lejos salió de su escondite: el hueco de la escalera a la entrada de sus vecinos.

Apoyando sus manos en las rodillas trató de regular su respiración y entender que había pasado, vio a Trixx asomarse desde el interior de su chaqueta.

—Necesitas ayuda —comentó el zorrito mirando a su portador con preocupación.

—Lo sé... Trixx, transfórmame.

Firefox subió al techo de su casa y miró a su alrededor, todo se veía demasiado tranquilo a pesar de que uno de los portadores más poderosos estaba bajo el control de Hawk Moth.

El héroe zorro empuñó su flauta y seleccionó el contacto de Ladybug, al escuchar el mensaje del buzón decidió llamarla a su número de civil.

— _¿Hola?_ —escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

—Ladybug, tenemos un problema... Creo que Chat fue akumatizado y por mi culpa.

— _¿Qué dices?_

—Lo que oíste, sé que suena imposible, pero... ¡Wow!

— _¿Firefox? ¿Qué ocurre?_ —preguntó la franco-china asustada.

—Creo que estoy viendo a Jagged Stone montado en un dragón. Maldita sea no está solo.

— _Esto no puede estar pasando... Escucha Firefox, te veremos en Notre Dame en diez minutos_.

Apenas Marinette terminó la frase colgó la llamada. Firefox inhaló profundo y emprendió su traslado al sitio acordado.

Ladybug y Queen Bee llegaron primero, enseguida llegó Carapace y Firefox no tardó en unírseles. En cuanto lo vio llegar la heroína de traje rayado se le acercó tomándolo por el cuello.

—¿Qué carajos le hiciste, cabrón? —escupió la pregunta con la mandíbula apretada.

—¡No lo sé! Te juro que no hice nada malo.

—Queen, basta. No es momento de buscar culpables, debemos estar unidos para luchar contra nuestro amigo y peleando nos derrotaran.

—Odio preguntarlo... Pero ¿seremos lo suficientemente fuertes para derrotarlo? Digo, es tan poderoso como tú Ladybug y está armando un ejército.

—No debemos dudar de nuestro potencial, Carapace —respondió la azabache con el semblante serio.

Los cuatro héroes se giraron a ver un anuncio en la avenida donde apareció el rostro de alguien que no esperaban ver.

 _—Ciudadanos de París, el día que tanto temían ha llegado. ¡Chat Blanc está de mi lado y es solo cuestión de tiempo para que el resto de sus héroes se le unan!_ —declaró con altivez el hombre de traje morado con el chico gato a su lado—. _O bien caigan ante él..._

—Hawk Moth... Maldito seas —murmuró Firefox cerrando sus puños con fuerza.

— _Ladybug, Queen Bee, Carapace, Firefox_ —Los nombró Hawk Moth con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—. _Entréguenme sus miraculous o morirán intentando detenerme._

La heroína abeja quiso lanzar su trompo hacia la gran pantalla, pero Ladybug la tomó del brazo antes de que el arma fuera lanzada.

—Suficiente, lo que ese hombre quiere es desestabilizarnos —afirmó la azabache mirando a sus compañeros—. No dejemos que lo consiga.

—Al menos ya sabemos dónde están —afirmó Carapace, los otros portadores le dieron la razón y concordaron en que debían llegar a la Torre Eiffel cuanto antes.

Al aterrizar en lo alto del _Palais de Chaillot_ , que linda con la plaza del Trocadéro, los héroes se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver una considerable cantidad de villanos que anteriormente habían derrotado.

Estaban todos reunidos en la explanada del monumento característico de la ciudad de amor.

—Carajo, no creí que fueran tantos —musitó Queen Bee ligeramente angustiada.

—Esquivemos a los peones y vayamos por los responsables de esto —ordenó Ladybug antes de dirigir una última mirada a su equipo y descender a los jardines.

Firefox sin pensar imitó su caída y le siguieron los demás. Al llegar al _Pont d'Iena_ los estaban esperando Reina de la moda y Malediktor.

 _—Fuck_ —murmuró la de traje rayado.

—Podemos pasarlos —aseguró Ladybug que le mostraba una sonrisa tratando de transmitirle confianza.

—No, yo puedo encargarme de ellos. Ustedes sigan —sentenció Queen con su trompo en mano.

La heroína de coletas cambio su semblante a uno de asombro, iba a expresar su desacuerdo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de la abeja y le hizo entender que todo estaría bien.

Aunque no estaban del todo convencidos, el resto del equipo continuó su camino, al estar a pocos metros de la torre adoptaron una posición defensiva y observaron a sus oponentes.

—¡Lucky Charm! —exclamó Ladybug, en sus manos cayó un envase de perfume—. ¿Qué rayos?

—Necesitamos una distracción —dijo Carapace mirando al héroe zorro.

—¡Ilusión!

Con su poder, Firefox creó varios clones de sus compañeros y de él. Todos los héroes empezaron a correr en distintas direcciones para combatir con los akumatizados. Al ser tocadas las ilusiones se desvanecían dejando confundidos a los oponentes.

Mientras tanto Ladybug y Firefox llegaron la torre Eiffel, se dieron la vuelta preocupados al ver que les faltaba alguien. Lograron divisar a Carapace peleando contra Anansi.

—¡Carapace, aguanta! —gritó la azabache comenzando a correr.

—¡No! Sigan ustedes —pidió el moreno dándole una patada en el abdomen a la mujer araña.

Soltando maldiciones Ladybug detuvo sus pasos y miró a su compañero, lanzó su yo-yo hacia la cima de la torre y ambos se elevaron hasta llegar al punto medio donde estaban Hawk Moth y Chat Blanc.

—Al fin llegan —pronunció el hombre de máscara plateada con voz áspera.

Sin que pudieran responder ambos héroes fueron atacados por aquel que solía ser su compañero, notaban que su fuerza y agilidad habían aumentado pues ni siquiera le afectaban los golpes que le brindaban.

Mientras el ejército akumatizado de Chat estaba subiendo como podía por la misma torre Eiffel, Ladybug se sentía abrumada, pues su amigo Adrien parecía estar inconsciente dentro de Chat Blanc debido al akuma, Firefox por su parte, luchaba contra su tristeza y preocupación mientras se defendía de los ataques del chico gato.

Carapace perdía la batalla ante Anansi, mientras junto a él, Queen Bee trataba de vencer a sus padres víctimas colaterales de Hawk Moth, el cansancio en ella se hacía presente pues esquivar los ataques de sus contrincantes no era tarea fácil.

Hawk Moth se regocijaba de felicidad ante su inminente victoria usando a Chat Blanc contra sus amigos.

La portadora del miraculous de la creación analizaba la situación para hacer uso del Lucky Charm, antes de que pudiera reaccionar Chat Blanc se acercó a ella y usó el peligroso Cataclismo justo en su pecho, dejando a la heroína inconsciente en el suelo, Hawk Moth aprovechó la distracción del héroe zorro que peleaba con el rubio para quitarle finalmente los aretes, revelando su identidad nada secreta para Chat Noir.

El ver a Marinette lastimada y vulnerable hizo que algo se removiera dentro de Chat, sintió culpa y su mente comenzó a confundirse alertando a Hawk Moth, quien no cabía en sí mismo por la emoción de haber conseguido el Miraculous más poderoso.

Firefox tenía sólo unos segundos antes de destransformarse, finalmente recibió un terrible golpe en la cabeza tras caer de espaldas evitando un ataque, su Miraculous dio sus últimos parpadeos dejando expuesto a Nathaniel y desconcertando a su kwami.

Chat Blanc observaba a su alrededor, se detuvo al ver un inconsciente Nathaniel tendido en el suelo con su kwami preocupado sobre su rostro.

Los sentimientos de Adrien comenzaron a vencer a los de Chat, este se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a soltar alaridos y lágrimas mientras se tambaleaba débil cayendo sobre sus rodillas, Nathaniel y Marinette despertaron debido al espectáculo.

—Chat Blanc, tráeme los Miraculous de Firefox, Carapace y Queen Bee —dijo Hawk Moth con la emoción a flor de piel.

—Chat, no lo hagas... Por favor —rogó Marinette con un hilo de voz mientras trataba de levantarse sin éxito.

—Adrien... —Nathaniel logró decir haciendo que Chat Blanc guardara silencio—. Sé que estás ahí... No dejes que la rabia gane —La voz del pelirrojo sonaba débil.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el de traje morado por lo bajo, pues no terminaba de comprender qué había escuchado. ¿Acaso entendió mal?

Carapace cayó rendido destranformándose ante Anansi, Wayzz se escondió detrás de Nino observando a la chica con temor. La chica araña tomó al aturdido moreno y lo llevó hacia el interior de la torre.

Queen Bee logró vencer a sus padres, con lágrimas en los ojos tomó a su kwami quien se hizo presente luego del último parpadeo de su broche, se dio media vuelta observando a los lejos a sus compañeros como civiles destrozados y descubiertos ante Hawk Moth.

Chat Blanc peleaba internamente contra sus emociones siendo el centro de atención. Nath se acercó a rastras hasta el mayor y tomó sus manos, buscó su mirada esmeralda llena de lágrimas y juntando coraje se abalanzó sobre él quedando encima.

—Adrien... Lo siento —Ante la mirada expectante y confundida de todos, Kurtzberg unió sus labios con los del chico que ama notando como la rigidez del akumatizado se disolvía con cada segundo.

El pelirrojo, aunque emocionado por el suceso, tomó el bastón de Chat y tras separarse lo rompió por la mitad liberando el akuma y regresando al gato negro a la normalidad deshaciendo también al ejército que creó.

—¡No! —gritó Hawk Moth enfurecido. Miró los aretes en sus manos y decidió que era momento de usarlos.

Chat Noir aún contaba con dos minutos de transformación, él y Nathaniel se miraron asintiendo, levantándose escucharon al villano quejarse.

—Chat Noir, me has traicionado, quiero tu Miraculous —sentenció llamando la atención de los jóvenes.

Marinette sintió su corazón estrujarse al ver la expresión de dolor de su kwami, Hawk Moth le estaba haciendo daño. Usando sus últimas fuerzas se lanzó al villano para intentar detenerlo, pero solo consiguió ser lanzada al vacío.

Sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver y sintiendo la impotencia y rabia crecer en su interior, Chat Noir se abalanzó sobre el enemigo tomándolo por sorpresa, cayeron al suelo y forcejeaban usando sus respectivos bastones sin importar que uno estuviera roto, cuando el rubio fue pateado en el estómago cayendo lejos, Nathaniel ignoró el dolor punzante en su cabeza y se dispuso a atacar, aunque fuera solo un civil.

Para Hawk Moth no fue tan difícil agotar al menor pues ya estaba aturdido, aprovechando su cansancio lo golpeó con su bastón tumbándolo al suelo.

—Ya me hartaste mocoso —espetó el mayor sacando su espada oculta en el bastón, se acercó a Nathaniel que yacía en el suelo adolorido. Estaba por atravesarlo con su arma cuando alguien se interpuso.

Hawk Moth quedó impactado al ver a quien había herido, Adrien llevaba su mano a la herida donde permanecía la espada y comenzaba a brotar sangre manchando su polera negra.

—¡Adrien! ¡No! —gritó Nathaniel horrorizado ante la escena a menos de un metro de distancia.

—Huye —imploró el nombrado con la voz trémula.

Kurtzberg no se podía mover, ni siquiera pensaba con claridad, volvió a la realidad cuando notó que la estructura empezaba a tambalearse.

Regresó su vista al rubio que le suplicaba con la mirada que se marchara, aunque no quería terminó acatando la petición del chico empezando a correr. Poco le importaba si quedaba atrapado entre los escombros del monumento que estaba cayéndose, se sentía desamparado pues había perdido al chico que más quería y la batalla no era diferente.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas continuó corriendo por las escaleras hasta que sintió como finalmente la torre cedía y se desplomaba estruendosamente.


	36. Chapter 36

Nathaniel observaba asustado como el suelo estaba cada vez más cerca mientras sus manos se aferraban al barandal de las escaleras. Sabía que su fin había llegado y se sentía tan impotente por no haber protegido ni siquiera a quien más le importaba.

 _«Lo siento tanto»_ , repetía en su mente una y otra vez al aceptar que no había escapatoria.

Cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor y los mantuvo así escuchando todo el escándalo del metal chocando contra el suelo, era un chirrido espantoso.

Al no sentir dolor alguno Nathaniel abrió los ojos con temor, lo primero que vio fue una superficie verde, miró a su alrededor y cayó en cuenta de que se trataba del escudo de Carapace.

—¿Qué? —musitó atónito.

—¡Nathaniel, reacciona!

El nombrado se giró a donde creyó provino la voz encontrándose con el kwami de la tortuga, fue Wayzz quien activó el escudo para protegerlo de los escombros.

—¿Cómo?

—Los kwamis somos la fuente del poder después de todo —reiteró Plagg apareciendo a su lado—. Hasta yo me sorprendía de o dañar más que la torre.

—¿Y los demás?

—No hay tiempo para hablar Nathaniel, tienes que encontrar a Trixx e ir con el guardián —informó Wayzz mirándolo con severidad.

—¿El guardián?

—¡No hay tiempo, entiende! Mira, sigue esa luz y podrás salir de aquí.

—¿Qué hay de ustedes? No los voy a dejar aquí.

—Estaremos bien...

De nuevo Kurtzberg dudaba entre seguir las indicaciones que le daban o no. Terminó por entender que no tenía una mejor opción así que inhaló profundo y asintió con la cabeza, estaba listo.

Wayzz contó hasta tres y desactivó el escudo, enseguida el pelirrojo avanzó varios pasos y se arrastró por el túnel que le había indicado el kwami negro, su chaqueta se rasgó al igual que su pantalón, ignoró el ardor de una herida en su pantorrilla y continuó hasta salir de ahí.

Lo primero que vio al llegar al exterior fue a policías acordonando el área y algunos reporteros del otro lado que informaban la situación confusa.

Con dificultad se puso de pie y empezó a caminar, llamó su atención ver a cierta rubia pegando gritos a unos paramédicos.

—¡Déjenme ir con ella! —suplicaba la muchacha con la voz quebrada.

—¡Chloé! —La llamó Nathaniel tratando de acercarse.

La nombrada se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver a su compañero herido. Echó a correr hacia él y al quedar frente a frente lo abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Dios Nathaniel! Estoy tan asustada, Marinette está muy mal y Adrien... No sé nada de él. ¿Dónde está?

—Adrien... —repitió el pelirrojo sintiendo su corazón encogerse, por inercia volteó a ver la torre destruida con los ojos cristalizados. Bourgeois entendió todo al instante.

—No... No me digas que está ahí —dijo la rubia llevándose las manos a la boca, las lágrimas empapaban sus mejillas nuevamente.

—¡Nathaniel!

El pelirrojo escuchó su nombre a lo lejos, miró sobre su hombro logrando divisar a su kwami acercándose a toda prisa.

—Trixx —dijo el ojiturquesa con un hilo de voz.

—¡Tenemos que ir con el guardián!

—¿Pollen?

—¡Chicos atentos! —pidió el pequeño zorro alzando sus diminutas patas.

Trixx y Pollen estaban asustados, sí, sabían que los miraculous más poderosos estaban perdidos en alguna parte de ese montón de fierros oxidados o peor, en manos del hombre que ha causado caos en la ciudad desde hace tanto tiempo.

—Si vamos con el guardián de los miraculous todo estará bien.

—¿Bien? Maldita sea, Pollen, ¿cómo podría estar algo bien? —espetó Chloé con rabia—. Marinette cayó de más de siete metros de altura, apenas está viva y Adrien está atrapado allá... Y Nino.

—Nino también, solo quedamos tú y yo, abeja —mencionó Nathaniel sintiéndose de lo peor al ser el vocero de tan mala noticia.

—¿Ves? Esto es una pesadilla.

—¡Por eso deben darse prisa! Su deber de proteger París no ha terminado —habló Pollen mirando con seriedad a ambos jóvenes—. Hay algo que pueden hacer todavía, pero la respuesta no está aquí.

Sin entender Chloé y Nathaniel miraron a sus kwamis, si había algo que aún pudieran hacer no iban a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

[...]

Al estar frente a esa puerta con decoraciones florales tanto Bourgeois como Kurtzberg estaban temerosos, sabían que sus kwamis no los guiarían a algo peligroso, pero el miedo a lo desconocido sigue siendo parte de ellos.

Chloé relajó sus hombros y se animó a tocar, miró de reojo a su acompañante quien se removía inquieto en su sitio. Cuando escucharon una voz indicándoles que pasaran consideraron dar la vuelta y huir.

Pero al ver a Trixx y Pollen atravesar la puerta no tuvieron más opción que ingresar al local.

En el centro de la habitación se hallaba sentado un hombre mayor con facciones asiáticas, parecía estar meditando hasta que abrió los ojos y los miró con una expresión serena.

—Queen Bee, Firefox, que desafortunado encuentro —dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie con dificultad, los jóvenes intentaron ayudarle, pero recibieron una respuesta negativa.

—Él es el maestro Fu, el guardián de los Miraculous —Lo presentó Trixx apareciendo al lado del hombre.

Tanto Nathaniel como Chloé abrieron sus bocas sorprendidos, ni siquiera habían considerado estar cara a cara con el responsable de entregarles sus miraculous.

—Por favor, cierren la boca o entraran moscas —pidió el mayor con una sonrisa que borró al instante, su preocupación superaba al humor.

—Maestro Fu, se han perdido los miraculous del gato y de la catarina —declaró el pelirrojo haciendo notar su angustia.

—Me temo que nos vencieron...

—No todo está perdido, Hawk Moth no ha usado el poder absoluto lo que me hace suponer que no conoce el conjuro para activarlo.

—¿Conjuro?

—Un hechizo que por desgracia no he sido capaz de decodificar —explicó Fu llevando su mano izquierda a su barba canosa—. En el fondo agradezco que el responsable de este caos tampoco lo haya logrado.

—Entonces... Debemos recuperarlos, cuanto antes —enfatizó Nathaniel con la desesperación reflejándose en su tono de voz.

—Pero, ¿cómo? Cuando éramos más fue un fracaso, ahora solo somos dos —admitió Chloé con desánimo.

—Necesitan algo de ayuda.

Las miradas de ambos jóvenes siguieron al hombre caminando hacia un aparador donde estaba un fonógrafo. Sus kwamis les indicaron que también se acercaran, así lo hicieron posicionándose a cada lado del maestro y vieron como pulsaba unos botones, enseguida el interior del fonógrafo emergió una caja de madera de color entre café y rojizo oscuro.

El asiático tomó la caja y regresó al centro de la habitación para sentarse de cuclillas, los ojiazules lo imitaron quedando frente a él y lo observaron con detenimiento. Fu abrió la caja revelando las secciones de colores donde pensaron que pertenecían sus miraculous, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver los demás compartimentos laterales donde había otros miraculous.

—Nathaniel Kurtzberg; Chloé Bourgeois, deben elegir un aliado de confianza que sea valiente y determinado para auxiliarlos en este segundo combate —empezó a hablar el maestro Fu con las palmas abiertas hacia el interior de la caja—. No me equivoqué con ustedes y espero que también hagan una buena elección.

Los portadores se miraron tratando de descubrir que pensaba el otro, anonadados por la misión que acaban de darles, pero en el fondo confiaban el uno en el otro y que lograrían la victoria esta vez. Observaron detenidamente cada joya en los comportamientos, para Nathaniel destacó una en especial: se trataba de un reloj que parecía ser del bolsillo, era azul claro con detalles negros. El pelirrojo quiso tomarlo, pero se detuvo a los pocos centímetros, miró al maestro y al recibir una mirada de aprobación, lo tomó entre manos para mirar cada detalle.

—¿Cuál es su poder?

—Uno muy especial, creo que les será muy útil.

Chloé y Nathaniel miraron expectantes al mayor para escuchar la explicación que les daría la esperanza que necesitaban, sin duda el viaje que comenzarían era la clave para traer de vuelta al chico que tanto apreciaban.

[...]

En el borde de un edificio dos héroes se hallaban mirando con atención la propiedad localizada a unos menos frente a ellos.

—¿En serio estás de acuerdo conmigo? —cuestionó el zorro mirando de reojo a su compañera de traje rayado.

—Claro que sí —respondió la rubia segura de sus palabras, el sonido de su trompo llamó la atención de ambos.

Queen Bee tomó su arma y atendió la llamada, sintió como su corazón se estrujaba al escuchar la noticia proveniente del otro lado de la línea. Colgó y mantuvo la mirada gacha lo que alarmó a Firefox.

—Encontraron a Adrien, démonos prisa con esto.

El pelirrojo se limitó a asentir y ambos héroes bajaron de un salto a la acera para interceptar a la muchacha que regresaba de sus compras.

—¡Wow! —alcanzó la decir la ojiazul al ver a dos de los héroes de París frente a la puerta de su casa, se quitó los lentes oscuros para comprobar que su vista no la engañaba.

—Alix, necesitamos tu ayuda —habló la rubia con la mirada seria.

La nombrada asintió sin pensar e hizo entrar a los recién llegados al recibidor.

—No hay nadie en casa, ¿qué necesitan de mí?

—Alix Kubdel —La llamó Firefox tendiéndole una caja café oscura con detalle rojizos—. Este el miraculous del conejo, te dará el poder de viajar en el tiempo. Justo al inicio de la batalla de hoy, juntos anticiparemos los movimientos de Hawk Moth para traer a Chat Noir de vuelta.

—Y vencer a Hawk Moth de una vez por todas —continuó la abeja sonriendo al ver la expresión de la más baja.

Alix abrió la caja y vio aparecer un kwami blanco que la miraba divertido.

—¿Aceptas la tarea?

—¡Claro que sí!

—En vista de la situación me temo que no podrás hacer este viaje sola —comenzó a hablar el kwami.

—Por eso estamos aquí, junto con nuestras versiones del pasado Hawk Moth no podrá contra nosotros —afirmó Queen Bee con determinación.

—Desafortunadamente al tratarse una portadora joven e inexperta solo uno de ustedes la acompañará en el viaje —comentó el pequeño conejo mirando a los portadores.

—¿Qué?

—Hazlo tú Firefox, yo me quedaré a cuidar de... Ladybug y Chat Noir —mencionó la rubia colocando su mano en el hombro de su compañero—. Si tienen éxito no estaremos en estos aprietos.

El pelirrojo iba a protestar, pero fue callado con el dedo índice de la rubia, recibió un abrazó de la mayor y escuchó un "suerte" susurrado cerca de su oído. En cuanto Queen se apartó se despidió de Alix y salió de la casa.

—Solo tienes que decir "Fluff, transfórmame" —informó el pequeño conejo volando alrededor de su nueva portadora.

—¡Fluff, transfórmame!

Alix fue rodeada de una luz que recorrió su cuerpo hasta que finalmente se vio vestida con un traje celeste y blanco, con una sombrilla como arma y orejas de conejo incluidas.

—¡Esto es increíble! —chilló la nueva superheroína emocionada.

—Bueno _kaninchen_ , tenemos trabajo que hacer —recordó Firefox con una sonrisa, le divertía mucho ver a su mejor amiga tan eufórica.

—Bunnix, llámame Bunnix —pidió la muchacha viéndolo con algo de duda, ese acento alemán imperfecto le parecía bastante conocido.

Dejando de lado sus preguntas Bunnix escuchó con atención al héroe e invocó su poder por primera vez.

Al atravesar el portal, Firefox agradeció tanto no haber terminado en la edad media, miró a Bunnix y ambos se dirigieron al grupo de héroes que los veían confundidos a pocos metros de distancia. Inmediatamente Ladybug y sus compañeros tomaron sus respectivas armas dispuestos a atacar.

—Wow alto el fuego —pidió el recién llegado alzando las manos—. No venimos a hacer daño, estamos aquí para ayudar en la pelea contra Chat Blanc y Hawk Moth.

—¿Por qué debería creerte? —habló la azabache de coletas sin quitarles la mirada de encima.

—Porque no tienes opción —aseguró la de traje celeste con una mano en la cintura, para ser su debut como heroína estaba confiada—. Firefox tuvo que buscarme porque el plan que tienen ahora fracasó, desde mi perspectiva ajena al enfrentamiento les puedo decir que toda la ciudad estará afectada más que nunca.

—¿O sea que vienen del futuro? —Se atrevió a preguntar el pelirrojo posicionándose al lado de Ladybug, veía con recelo a quien creía era una versión futura suya.

—Así es, nuestros kwamis nos guiaron con el masajista extranjero —explicó el héroe zorro del futuro—. Eso solo tú lo sabias. ¿no, Ladybug?

La nombrada se sorprendió al escucharlo, pero trató de mostrarse impasible. Se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a los supuestos viajeros.

—¿Cuál es tu Miraculous? —inquirió con desdén viendo a la más baja.

—Un reloj —respondió la ojiazul sacando parcialmente su Miraculous del bolsillo.

Ladybug cerró los ojos para pensar, ya había pasado por algo similar, pero ahora no contaba con Tikki para confirmar o desmentir lo que afirmaban ellos. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que decidiera seguir su instinto y confiar en su palabra, rogaba en su interior no equivocarse.

—Entonces... ¿Tu nombre?

—Bunnix.

—Bien, supongo que tienen un plan mejor.

—Así es, escúchenme.


	37. Chapter 37

Desde lo alto de la Torre Eiffel Chat Blanc observaba sin expresión a todos los akumatizados que se mostraban dispuestos a seguir sus órdenes.

Hawk Moth le otorgó el poder de tener tantas personas a sus pies, le hacía sentir invencible, pero aun así algo no lo dejaba tranquilo: Nathaniel.

Ese chico de cabello pelirrojo y sonrisa inocente que lo había herido con sus palabras y ahora se escondía cobardemente. Tenía que hacerlo pagar y no se iba a detener hasta entonces.

—Ah, al fin se dignan a hacernos compañía —dijo el hombre enmascarado a sus espaldas—. Recibe con gusto a tus amigos, Chat.

Hawk Moth miraba como el grupo de superhéroes se acercaba por el _Pont d'Iena_ encontrándose con sus primeros peones, confiaba en que se irían separando antes de llegar a él y conseguir los miraculous uno por uno sería tarea fácil. Observó cómo Firefox usaba su poder para crear copias de ellos y así poder avanzar, no pudo evitar reírse de su ingenuidad.

Dio un último vistazo al héroe gato y empezó a caminar al otro extremo para observar la pelea desde lejos. Cuando vio a Ladybug llegar sola la sonrisa en su rostro se amplió, obtener los miraculous más poderosos iba a ser más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Casi sintió lástima al ver el puñetazo que le brindaba su nuevo aliado a la heroína de coletas, si hubiera oportunidad ese golpe dejaría una marca muy fea.

 _«Deja de jugar y toma sus aretes»_ , le ordenó Hawk Moth a Chat cuando este le dio una cuarta patada en el estómago a la de traje moteado.

El rubio se agacho acercando su mano al miraculous de la creación, Ladybug fue más rápida y lo tomó del brazo para hacerlo caer al vacío. Antes de caer con él lanzó su yo-yo a lo alto de la torre y sin soltar al gato se columpió para caer en unas vigas de la torre.

Chat se incorporó y antes de recuperarse por completo Ladybug le lanzó a los ojos un poco del jabón líquido que le había dado su Lucky Charm.

—¡Chat Blanc, no! —gritó desesperado el hombre de traje morado.

La respuesta de su lacayo no llegó, estaba por dirigirse al otro extremo de la torre para comprobar si los akumas seguían cuando vio subir a Chat con Ladybug sometida y herida.

—Bien hecho, ya toma sus aretes y entrégamelos —sentenció con voz gélida tendiendo su mano.

Hawk Moth miraba emocionado como el de traje blanco acercaba su mano a la chica, de repente sintió como algo rodeaba su brazo y lo halaba hacia atrás, entonces vio a la mariquita y al zorro listos para luchar.

—¿Qué? —pronunció volviendo a mirar a Chat, pero ya no estaba—. ¡Una ilusión! Chat Blanc, responde.

—Es tu fin Hawk Moth —declaró la azabache con una sonrisa.

No se iba a dar por vencido, tomó el hilo del yo-yo con su otra mano y lo haló haciendo caer a Ladybug, empezó a correr hacia ellos empuñando su bastón.

La mariquita se incorporó de inmediato y esquivó el ataque, con Firefox a su lado comenzaron a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo.

Mientras tanto Queen Bee miró como el akuma se escapaba del bastón de su amigo, volvió a verlo reconociendo a su compañero de traje negro. Era Chat Noir otra vez, le puso la mano en la boca para no dejarlo hablar y le indicó que debían ayudar a Ladybug y Firefox.

La abeja miró hacia abajo y vio a sus compañeros auxiliar a los civiles que volvieron a la normalidad, les gritó que se dieran prisa para después subir con Chat a donde estaba la verdadera pelea.

Al llegar la rubia lanzó su trompo para agarrar a Hawk Moth, no obstante, el mayor logró usar el hilo a su favor y la tiró al suelo para arrastrarla hacia él. El enmascarado cayó de espaldas al recibir el impacto en la cara del escudo de Carapace.

Inmediatamente Ladybug lo tomó de un brazo haciéndole una llave mientras Firefox lo sujetaba de las piernas dejándolo inmovilizado por completo.

—¡El broche! ¡Tomen el broche! —gritó la de coletas mirando a sus compañeros.

El primero en reaccionar fue Chat Noir que se acercó rápidamente y le arrebató el miraculous de sus ropas revelando su identidad.

—No... —musitó Queen Bee atónita.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló el lugar nadie podía creer lo que veía, hasta el agarre que aprisionaba al villano se soltó y aprovechó para liberarse y arrastrarse lejos de los héroes.

Chat se puso de pie con los ojos bien abiertos, la atención se centró en él, sin embargo, eso no le importó y dando zancadas se acercó al hombre que tantos problemas les había causado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el ojiesmeralda con voz ronca—. ¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE, GABRIEL? —gritó la pregunta haciendo notar su rabia y desesperación.

—Por Emilie —respondió Agreste con el ceño fruncido.

Al escucharlo Chat se sintió más descolocado, incluso se tambaleó hacia atrás y se hubiera caído de no ser por Firefox que se apresuró a ayudarlo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver tu esposa en esto? —Esta vez preguntó Queen Bee acercándose furiosa.

—¡El poder absoluto la traerá de vuelta! —contestó Gabriel histérico.

—¿A qué precio? —pronunció Ladybug poniendo una mano en el hombro de Chat Noir para recordarle que no está solo—. El poder absoluto no solo cumplirá cualquier deseo, hay algo que debes dar a cambio. El equilibrio se debe mantener.

—¡No me importa! No puedo seguir viendo a mi esposa en esa prisión de cristal, sin que pueda ver el exterior ni abrazar a nuestro hijo... Solo ahí conectada a una máquina.

Gabriel rompió en llanto, se dejó caer sobre su costado y soltó alaridos de dolor, tanto esfuerzo invertido y había fracasado definitivamente.

—¡Me mentiste! —espetó Chat Noir con rabia. Apartó a sus compañeros y se agachó para encararlo sin importarle lo vulnerable que se veía—. ¡Todos estos años dijiste que desapareció! La tienes en la mansión, ¿verdad? —cuestionó con las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas—. Desde ahí manipulaste a gente inocente aprovechándose de su dolor, ¿no es así? Y ahora dices que fue por mamá... ¡ELLA TE ODIARÍA POR ESTO!

—Adrien... —dijo Gabriel con un hilo de voz, al oír los reclamos del rubio comprendió que sus sospechas siempre fueron acertadas. Durante mucho tiempo estuvo combatiendo contra su propio hijo.

—¡Eres una escoria! Tú no eres mi padre —declaró Chat casi desgarrándose la garganta, se dio la vuelta chocando con Firefox que lo veía angustiado.

Sin decir nada más lo abrazó apoyando su cara en el hombro del pelirrojo dejándose caer, estando entre los brazos de quien más quería dejó salir toda su frustración llorando de manera lastimera.

Ladybug sintió su corazón encogerse, le dolía ver en ese estado a su amigo, Carapace y Queen Bee tampoco eran indiferentes, entendían que una revelación de tal magnitud era devastadora. Por su parte Firefox abrazaba con fuerza al rubio y rogaba al cielo que lograra tranquilizarse.

Se hubieran quedado así, estáticos sin saber qué hacer de no ser por los pitidos de los miraculous. Para fortuna de todos —a excepción de Gabriel— subieron por las escaleras oficiales dirigidos por Roger Raincomprix quienes pusieron en custodia a Gabriel Agreste.

Al estar seguros de que no había manera de que escapara, Ladybug volvió todo a la normalidad reparando los daños y enseguida todos tomaron caminos separados.

Adrien despertó sintiéndose atontado, se sentó en el borde de la cama que rápidamente identificó como ajena, miró a su alrededor y a pesar de la poca iluminación logró reconocer la habitación en la cual se encontraba: la de Nathaniel.

Aún vacilante se levantó decidido a salir del cuarto y encontrarse con el pelirrojo, con cada paso que cada hacia la puerta los recuerdos llegaban como bomba a su mente. Al llegar al marco de la puerta se apoyó en él para evitar caer, inhaló profundo intentando recuperar el aire.

No podía terminar de creer que atraparon a Hawk Moth, atraparon a su padre, ese hombre que tanto había controlado su vida y días atrás solía ser un verdadero padre para él, causó tanto daño a gente solo por obtener un poder que nadie debe tener en sus manos. Aunque Gabriel aseguró que lo hacía por su madre, no podía aceptar que justificara sus acciones con el supuesto amor que le tiene a Emilie.

Dejó escapar el aire que retenía en sus pulmones y decidió retomar su tarea de buscar a alguien. ni siquiera podía entender porque Plagg no estaba con él.

Al doblar en la esquina del pasillo alcanzó a escuchar voces, femeninas y masculinas, la curiosidad le impulsó a continuar su camino por lo cual bajó por las escaleras con sigilo y siguió el origen de las voces llegando a la sala de estar. Apoyándose en la pared para no ser visto escuchó con atención la conversación.

—Eso fue lo que pudo decirme Sabrina —reconoció la voz de Chloé.

—¿Sentencia de muerte? Es demasiado, incluso para alguien como Hawk Moth —habló Marinette con voz temblorosa.

 _«¿Quieren matar a mi padre?»_ , se preguntó.

—No dejaremos que eso pase —intervino Nathaniel con determinación, se puso de pie y se dedicó a observar por un instante a cada uno de sus compañeros—. Quienes hicieron esa propuesta son extremistas, durante años ese hombre se aprovechó de la vulnerabilidad de las personas.... Incluso la mayoría de nosotros fue su víctima, el descanso eterno sería solo un alivio para él, realmente no pagaría por sus actos.

—Estoy de acuerdo —declaró el rubio irrumpiendo en la habitación, la atención se centró en él pues todos creían que seguía durmiendo arriba.

—¡Adrien! —La primera en reaccionar fue Bourgeois que prácticamente saltó de su asiento y se apresuró a abrazar al nombrado, algo fuerte cabe destacar.

—Chlo, me lastimas.

—Debes estar hambriento —mencionó Nathaniel acercándose a los rubios, mostró una sonrisa que demostraba su emoción por ver al Agreste de pie, sano y salvo, al menos en apariencia—. Te preparé algo de comer, deberías tomar asiento.

Con esas palabras el ojiturquesa abandonó la estancia.

Por su parte Adrien se dejó por guiar por su amiga y se sentó en el sofá donde antes estaba el anfitrión, sentía las miradas de todos clavadas en él. Se apoyó en el respaldo y miró al frente.

—¿Cuánto dormí?

—Un día y medio —contestó Nino inclinándose hacia delante—. Un médico nos confirmó que estabas bien y creímos que era mejor si estabas donde ningún reportero pensara buscarte.

—¿Qué ha pasado con... Mi padre?

—En espera de su juicio —dijo Marinette mordiéndose el interior de su mejilla—. Adrien, lamentamos mucho todo esto...

—Recuerda que no estás solo —aseguró Chloé poniéndose de cuclillas al lado de su mejor amigo—. Nunca más lo estarás, tenlo siempre presente. Por favor.

Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír al notar las miradas sinceras que le dedicaban sus amigos, ahora entendía más que nunca aquella frase que dice "los amigos son la familia que escoges". Tal vez descubrió algo que desmoronó la suya, pero tenía más personas a su lado que no le iban a dejar caer al precipicio de la soledad que tanto le aterraba.

El sonido de un celular rompió el silencio, Chloé se incorporó y se alejó para contestar la llamada. Mientras tanto Nathaniel volvió con un trapo húmedo envolviendo su mano.

—La cena está casi lista, sé qué hace rato se negaron, pero la oferta de invitarlos sigue en pie —mencionó el pelirrojo mirando a sus visitantes.

—Gracias Nath, pero tengo que irme... Mis padres están vueltos locos —informó la rubia soltando un suspiro de hartazgo—. Marinette, ¿te llevo?

—Sí, Chlo —respondió la azabache con una sonrisa levantándose del sillón.

—También me voy, dejar a Nora y Alya con Chris debe ser una tortura para las pobres —dijo Nino poniéndose su gorra.

—Tan poca fe tienen en mis talentos culinarios —Nathaniel fingió estar dolido.

—Nada de eso Nath, pero son casi las once y sé que mis padres estarán preocupados —La franco-china se acercó al artista y se despidió dándole un beso en cada mejilla—. Igual tienen asuntos que arreglar —susurró muy cerca de su oído haciendo sonrojar al pobre Kurtzberg.

Todos se marcharon dejando solos a Adrien y Nathaniel, quienes no se atrevían a mirarse a la cara. Estaban tan nerviosos que no lograban hacer una oración coherente en sus cabezas.

En el fondo sabían que el momento de hablar sin pelos en la lengua había llegado y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo. ¿En serio estaban listos?


	38. Chapter 38

Adrien jugaba con sus dedos nervioso mientras su vista se dirigía al suelo sin prestarle mucha atención realmente. Inhaló profundo y se puso de pie dispuesto a hablar cuando vio a Nathaniel escabullirse a la cocina a toda prisa.

Infló sus mejillas y metió sus manos en los bolsillos empezando a caminar por donde fue el pelirrojo escurridizo.

—Carajo, carajo, carajo... —repetía Nathaniel dejando caer la tapa del refractario en la encimera.

Apagó la estufa y tomó un cartón de galletas vacío para disipar el vapor que emergía del sartén.

—Que agradable aroma —comentó Adrien para llamar su atención.

El artista brincó en su sitio y se retiró el guante que cubría una de sus manos.

—Espero que te guste la carne ligeramente dorada —Se mofó el pelirrojo dándose la vuelta para encarar al Agreste.

—Creo que cualquier cosa tú prepares me gustará —Se atrevió a decir Adrien tomando asiento tal como se lo pedía el menor con la mirada.

—Bueno, me esmeré en hacer esto para ti, así que más vale que te guste.

Nathaniel volvió a darle la espalda para buscar platos en la alacena, sacó dos y sirvió de la pasta que aún estaba tibia. Enseguida dejó los platos en la mesa y buscó los cubiertos en el cajón, trataba de calmar su nerviosismo pues sus manos temblorosas eran un problema.

Cuando la cena estuvo por fin servida Adrien no dejaba de mirar al menor que degustaba de la pasta como si de un niño se tratara, de repente su atención se centró en la mano que permanecía envuelta en un trapo.

—¿Te quemaste? —cuestionó el mayor tomando el tenedor para empezar a comer de la pasta.

—Sí, es lo que pasa si te peleas con la cocina varias semanas —respondió Nathaniel sin levantar la vista.

Ninguno añadía nada, solo se escuchaba el chocar de los cubiertos contra el plato de cerámica. Aunque en sus mentes planeaban tantos diálogos, estos no lograban superar la barrera de sus labios. Era tan frustrante.

Kurtzberg prosiguió a servir el plato fuerte, retiró el plato del invitado después de preguntar y regreso a la estufa. Nuevamente su mano libre temblaba por lo cual parte del guisado se derramó en la encimera.

Soltó una maldición y buscó otro trapo con el cual pudiera limpiar. Encontró uno amarillo, un instante se lamentó porque la mancha no se quitaría y al siguiente estaba limpiando.

—Nath...

—¿Sí?

—Hablemos.

Esa petición le cayó como un balde de agua helada, dejó el trapo a un lado y tomó los platos servidos para llevarlos a la mesa. Se sentó y colocó sus manos a cada lado de la mesa.

—Lo siento.

—Lo siento.

Se miraron a los ojos sorprendidos, ambos tragaron duro y esperaron que el otro continuara. Al darse cuenta de que Nathaniel quería hablar, pero la voz se le había ido, Adrien decidió empezar.

—Lamento todos los problemas que causé, por mi culpa mi padre casi nos vence y hubiera...

—Nos venció.

—¿Qué? —El modelo miró al contrario confundido.

—Nos ganó, nos dividió y venció —Nathaniel sintió una presión en su pecho, aunque no entendía porque, es como si su mente hubiera bloqueado un recuerdo doloroso—. Solo sé que tuve que viajar en el tiempo gracias a otra portadora...

Adrien bajó la mirada, estaba impactado, no tenía conocimiento de que existía un Miraculous que diera el poder de viajar en el tiempo.

—Yo también lo siento Adrien... No debí dejarte sin avisar, creí que si dejaba a Alix sola...

—Los escuché.

—¿Cómo?

—Escuché cuando dijiste que no aguantarías ser señalado al andar "con alguien así" —Adrien hizo comillas con los dedos—. Porque no es normal.

—No hablábamos de ti.

—¿En serio? —mencionó el rubio molesto desviando la mirada, no le creía.

—Adrien, digo la verdad, lo que le dije a Alix no tenía nada que ver contigo.

Nathaniel se levantó de la silla bruscamente haciéndola caer y caminó hacia el rubio. Apoyándose en la mesa lo miró a los ojos, aquellos orbes esmeraldas que tanto le gustaban ahora lo veían con tristeza.

—Adrien, no me importa lo que pueda decir la gente de nosotros —afirmó sin dejar de mirarlo.

Agreste miró a otro lado, no obstante, el menor lo tomó del mentón obligándolo a verlo a la cara.

—Porque quiero estar contigo, sin importar que fotos nuestras aparezcan en el Ladyblog o en el noticiario. Te quiero, Adrien, entiéndelo.

—¿Me quieres? —musitó el rubio sorprendido.

—Como un loco.

Y sin decir nada más eliminaron la distancia que separaba sus rostros, anhelaban tanto volver a besarse con esa ternura que los reconfortaba, roces, una mordida, una batalla entre sus lenguas... La ternura desaparecía dejando paso a algo más intenso, más ardiente, más pasional...

Se detuvieron sin romper el contacto visual, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y las mejillas ardían, querían volver a besarse, pero al escuchar pasos acercándose su atención se dirigió a la entrada de la cocina y todo el ambiente se enfrió cuando una figura mayor ingresaba en la cocina.

—Papá... —pronunció Nathaniel y al percibir la mirada severa de su progenitor se sintió como si hubiera hecho una terrible travesura.

—Al menos ahora sé que no es un montaje... —expresó Franz Kurtzberg arrojando un sobre abierto a la mesa.

Ambos jóvenes abrieron los ojos como platos al lograr divisar un fragmento de las muchas fotografías que contenía.

Se apresuraron a tomarlo entre sus manos y abrirlo torpemente, observaron cada fotografía, eran ellos en la fiesta de hace unos días, hablando, coqueteando, besándose... No entendían cómo alguien pudo captar esos momentos.

—Puedo...

—Cállate, acabo de llegar y encontré esto en la entrada. Maldita sea Nathaniel, ¿qué estabas pensando? —cuestionó el mayor con la mandíbula apretada y el cuello tenso—. Tienes una puta cerveza en la mano. ¿Estabas drogado? Porque no me explico cómo pudiste hacer estas...

—¿Estas qué? —clamó el de ojos turquesas acercándose a su progenitor—. Vamos, dilo... Sé lo que piensas. ¿Te avergüenzas de mí? ¿Estás arrepintiéndote de ser mi padre?

—Nathaniel...

—¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué mamá prefirió a su directora de escena que a ti?

—¡También la prefirió a ella que a ti!

Esa frase fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Nathaniel se sintió destrozado, lo había pensado en varias ocasiones. ¿Por qué su madre no lo llevó con ella? ¿Acaso no lo quería?

Adrien observó cómo se tambaleaba y detuvo a tiempo su caída, estando en cuclillas dirigió una mirada fulminante al señor Franz y entonces habló:

—¿Cómo puede decir algo así? ¡Es su hijo a quien está hiriendo! —espetó el rubio con la ira reflejándose en sus ojos.

—Yo no tengo un hijo marica.

Y con esa frase el hombre se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos y con el corazón de Nathaniel hecho añicos. Adrien solo podía abrazarlo y susurrarle que todo estaría bien, aunque ni siquiera estaba seguro de sus palabras.

Pasaron diez, tal vez veinte minutos en que se mantuvieron abrazados en el suelo. Nathaniel había dejado de llorar, pero el dolor permanecía, en su mente también de mantenía la idea de que debía irse cuanto antes, no soportaba estar en la misma casa que el hombre que se hacía llamar su padre. Pero la cuestión era a donde huir.

—¿Adrien?

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías llamar a alguien?

Una vez que el menor de los Kurtzberg recogió sus cosas más preciadas cerró su maleta y la dejó momentáneamente en la cama, inhaló y exhaló pesadamente a la vez en que tomaba un trozo de papel para limpiar el sudor de sus manos.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Nath?

—La verdad no, pero en serio no puedo seguir aquí... Espérame en la puerta, ya bajo.

El modelo asintió y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, no apoyaba la idea del menor, pero también era consciente de que no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión

El pelirrojo vio como Agreste se dirigía a las escaleras, se recargó un instante en la pared para tratar de calmar sus nervios. Decidió que era momento de hacer lo último que tenía planeado con total certeza: decirle sus verdades a su padre.

Cogió la maleta y caminó a la puerta del otro extremo del pasillo, bajó la vista al suelo y por debajo de la puerta pudo ver luz por lo cual comprobó que allí se encontraba, tocó la puerta dos veces y no recibió respuesta. Ya se lo esperaba, así que solo respiró profundo y decidió hablar lo suficientemente alto.

—Papá sé que no quieres verme, solo quiero que sepas que te daré el gusto... Me iré, todos estos años me dejaste abandonado en esta casa, creo que es tu turno —Nathaniel apoyó la frente en la puerta—. Solo quiero dejarte en claro que sé que no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo estoy siguiendo mi corazón y busco ser feliz. Creí que eso querrías para mí, veo que me equivoqué, adiós papá.

Con esas palabras Nathaniel se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Al salir de la que solía ser su casa echó un último vistazo a la fachada, sintió la mano de Adrien en su hombro y se dejó guiar a la limusina que los esperaba.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino: Le Grand París, en el recibidor los esperaba Chloé con una bata de dormir y su rostro libre de maquillaje. Inmediatamente se disculparon por interrumpir su velada.

—No se preocupen, siempre estaré dispuesta a ayudar a mis amigos así sean las dos de la mañana —afirmó la rubia con una sonrisa ladina—. Jean los llevará a sus habitaciones, nadie sabrá que están aquí así que no se preocupen por los reporteros que andan tras Adrien, igual Nathalie fue informada de dónde estás.

—Muchas gracias, Chloé. Te debo una grande.

Nathaniel irritado abrió los ojos por el sonido constante de la puerta siendo tocada, se cubrió con una almohada para aislar el ruido, pero fue en vano. Al intentar ponerse de pie casi cae al suelo pues sus piernas estaban enredadas en la sábana.

Fastidiado la retiró mientras gritaba un "Ya voy" a la persona que le urgiera verlo. Arrojó la sábana y dando zancadas se acercó a la puerta, apenas abrió la puerta fue empujado con la misma y Chloé entró con el cabello desordenado y un Adrien adormilado a su lado.

—Sé que apenas van a dar las ocho, pero esto es muy importante y tienen que saber ya —chilló la rubia desbloqueando su smartphone.

—¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para interrumpir mi sueño de belleza? —musitó Adrien apoyándose en la puerta con los ojos cerrados.

—Esto.

Chloé les mostró la noticia de último momento, tuvo que zarandear a su mejor amigo para que volviera la realidad y se quedara mudo al igual que el pelirrojo cuyo sueño se le había espantado.

 ** _"Adrien Agreste fue captado con su novio. ¡Su nombre es Nathaniel!"_** , era el encabezado en letras llamativas.

El modelo llevó su dedo a la pantalla y deslizó para leer rápidamente la mención de Nathaniel, donde estudiaban y especulaciones fuera de lugar. Lo que más les sorprendió fue ver las mismas fotos de la fiesta de Chloé que habían sido enviadas a la casa Kurtzberg.

— _Holy shit._


	39. Chapter 39

—Ok, no entiendo —espetó Nathaniel yendo al sillón ubicado a unos cuantos metros—. ¿Quién carajos tomó las fotos?

—Tengo una lista de invitados, podríamos acudir con Max para que rastree la fuente —sugirió la muchacha cerrando la puerta.

—¡Bah! Los reporteros protegen a sus fuentes.

—¿Por qué enviar las fotos en un sobre si de todas formas se iban a publicar? —pensó en voz alta el menor de los tres.

—¿Sobre? ¿Qué sobre? —inquirió Chloé sentándose en el otro sillón.

—Anoche dejaron estas fotos en mi casa, mi padre las encontró y bueno... Estamos aquí —explicó Nathaniel cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Era una advertencia?

—No vimos ninguna nota.

Adrien se sentó al lado de Nathaniel y observó su rostro, podía ver que mordía su labio inferior como suele hacer cuando está nervioso. Tomó su mano y acarició el dorso de esta para llamar su atención, el pelirrojo se giró a verlo y esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

—Otra vez estamos en la mira de los noticiarios.

—Bueno, creo que será menos problemático aceptar los hechos —Adrien entrelazó sus dedos y dejó que se recargara en su hombro—. ¿No te molesta ser el centro de atención?

—Podría acostumbrarme.

—Ugh qué empalagosos —comentó Chloé poniéndose de pie—. Me voy.

Ambos chicos soltaron una carcajada y vieron como la rubia salía de la habitación. Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse volvieron a mirarse a la cara, sin decir nada apretaron el agarre de sus manos y se mantuvieron juntos.

—¿No te molesta ser novio de alguien que creció bajo los flashes y en portadas de revista? —inquirió Adrien observando sus manos.

—Es parte de ti después de todo, si aceptara ser tu novio no intentaría cambiar tu estilo de vida.

—Ah mira... Te haces del rogar.

—Tal vez —musitó burlón dejándose caer en el regazo del mayor—. Es mi turno... Aprendí algo de tu perseverancia.

—¿Cómo qué?

Nathaniel sonrió y tomó al rubio de las mejillas para unir sus labios que tanto ansiaba volver a saborear, Adrien no tardó en seguirle el beso. Con sus manos rodeó al menor y le ayudó a sentarse en sus piernas para mayor comodidad.

Sus labios se movían con pasión mientras sus lenguas se encontraban en una danza igual de ardiente, deseaban sentirse aún más cerca, se separaron para mirarse a los ojos.

—¿Entonces aceptas ser novio del reservado del salón? —preguntó Nathaniel jugando con los mechones del cabello del mayor.

—Claro que sí —contestó antes de volver a besarlo con vehemencia.

Alrededor del mediodía Nathaniel y Adrien salieron del hotel tomados de las manos, allí los espera el guardaespaldas del modelo y emprendieron el rumbo a la mansión Agreste. Al llegar el gran portón fue abierto y en la entrada los esperaba quien solía ser asistente del reconocido Gabriel.

En cuanto Nathalie vio a Adrien corrió a abrazarlo contenta de ver sano y salvo a aquel joven que prácticamente consideraba su hijo, el menor correspondió el gesto con el corazón estrujado.

Pocos minutos después se encontraban en la sala acompañados de Roger Raincomprix y una mujer que se presentó como Erika Lombrad, una doctora cuya presencia no entendían los recién llegados.

—Cuando Gabriel fue detenido se emitió una orden de cateo a la propiedad —comenzó a explicar el oficial de policía—. Se encontró un mecanismo secreto que llevaba a un nivel inferior en esta misma casa.

—¿Hay un sótano? —preguntó Adrien sorprendido.

—Se cree que esa fue la guarida de tu padre —mencionó Nathalie apretando el fólder que sostenía en sus manos.

—Allí encontraron a tu madre, en una cápsula que le brinda oxígeno y mantiene su corazón activo —intervino la doctora dirigiéndole una mirada que le hacía pensar lo peor.

—¿Ella está...?

—Muerte cerebral, me temo que es irreversible. Solo las máquinas la mantienen con vida.

Adrien atónito abrió la boca y bajó la vista, Nathaniel que estaba a su lado, lo tomó de las manos y buscó sus ojos sin éxito.

—¿En dónde está? —preguntó el rubio con un hilo de voz.

—En el Hospital _Saint-Louis Ap-Hp._

A su mente volvieron las palabras de su padre el día que lo descubrieron, confirmar sus sospechas por parte de una médico cirujana le hacían entender que todo era muy real.

No lo soportaba, aún le faltaba una semana para ser prácticamente un adulto y estaba recibiendo tremendos golpes de la vida. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿O acaso todo era castigo de una vida pasada?

No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sintió como su novio le limpiaba la mejilla con un pañuelo, su pecho dolía, incluso sus manos estaban adormecidas.

El artista lo estrechó en sus brazos, Adrien escondió su cara en su hombro y dejó de retener las lágrimas. Sintiendo como le acariciaba la espalda rompió en llanto dejando salir todo el dolor que tanto luchó por guardarse.

Nathaniel echaba ojeadas a su novio que caminaba a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada perdida, era claro que las últimas noticias eran demasiado fuertes para él y por eso le preocupada verlo tan ensimismado.

—Nath...

—¿Sí?

—¿Dónde está Plagg?

El sonido de una bocina alertó a ambos chicos que volvieron a la acera dando un salto. Antes de que el menor pudiera responder la pregunta su celular sonó, lo sacó de su pantalón y contestó la llamada.

—Hola Marinette.

_—¿Estás con Adrien?_

—Sí, ¿por qué?

_—Necesito que vengan al local de masaje cuanto antes._

Y sin más colgó la llamada. Nathaniel observó extrañado la pantalla y luego regresó la vista a Adrien.

—Debemos ir a cierto sitio.

Kurtzberg tocó la puerta y en pocos segundos les abrió alguien que no esperaban: Nino. Los hizo pasar y de manera inmediata lograron divisar a un hombre de avanzada edad acostado en el suelo con una manta cubriéndolo mientras Chloé cubría su frente con un paño húmedo. Nathaniel rápidamente lo reconoció como el maestro Fu a pesar de su apariencia débil.

A la habitación entró Marinette con una bandeja donde traía una tetera y varias tazas. A su lado revoloteaban los cinco kwamis. Saludó a los recién llegados y los invitó a acercarse.

—Chat Noir, Firefox... Qué alegría verlos —murmuró el asiático con la voz ronca.

—Por favor, no se esfuerce.

—Deseo gastar mi última energía en los muchachos que salvaron París y el equilibrio natural en sí —afirmó el maestro comenzando a toser.

—Maestro —dijo Wayzz acercándose al anciano.

—Tranquilo amigo, sabíamos que esto iba a pasar...

El kwami de la tortuga se abrazó a la mejilla del que fue su portador por muchos años, no importaba cuantas veces se repita. Nunca está preparado para decir adiós.

—Los llamé a todos porque estando al borde la muerte me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de cometer otro error...

Trixx se posicionó al lado de Nathaniel mientras que Plagg se apoyaba en el hombro de Adrien.

—Maestro. ¿O sea que...? —habló la franco-china.

—Así es Marinette, no les pediré sus miraculous de vuelta —aclaró Fu con una débil sonrisa—. Han demostrado ser dignos de portar tan poderosas joyas y confío en que sabrán hacer uso de ellas como hasta ahora... El Miraculous de la Mariposa y del Pavo Real están de vuelta. Pero la maldad nunca descansa.

—Pero usted dijo que Duusu —interrumpió Chloé.

—Duusu no es responsable de nada... Lo de Emilie es lamentable y por ello Marinette, te pido que no pongas ese Miraculous en manos de nadie —rogó el mayor tomando la mano de la azabache—. No hasta que halles la manera de repararlo. Será tu primera misión como la nueva guardiana.

—No estoy lista.

—Nunca lo estamos... Solo debes confiar en tu instinto.

El maestro Fu volvió a toser con mayor intensidad, Dupain-Cheng tomó una taza de té y lo ayudó a beber un poco.

—Gracias... A todos. Puedo irme de este mundo sabiendo que los diecinueve Miraculous y el libro están en buenas manos —dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

Ninguno podía responder nada, tenían un nudo en la garganta, el ambiente era pesado y cargado de tristeza.

—Gracias por la oportunidad, maestro —Se atrevió a decir Nathaniel viendo el rostro del mayor.

Por un instante le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora y cerró sus ojos dando el último respiro.

Un trueno hizo retumbar el suelo y enseguida empezó a llover empapando las calles parisinas. Algunos empezaban a correr para resguardarse mientras otros se resignaban a convertirse en sopas andantes.

Mientras tanto una muchacha de coletas abrazaba a su kwami roja intentando consolarla, a su lado estaba una rubia que también tenía en sus brazos una abeja que limpiaba inútilmente sus lágrimas.

Wayzz sintió el dedo de Nino buscando su diminuta mano para recordarle que no estaba solo. Por su parte Trixx se ocultaba en el bolsillo de su portador hecho bolita.

Y no hay que olvidar a Plagg cuyo orgullo se vio afectado al no poder controlar sus lágrimas ni sus berridos que trataba de silenciar con sus manitas sin éxito.

Nadie decía nada, no había palabras. Solo les quedaba aceptar la pérdida del hombre que confió en ellos y ahora debían demostrar que su última decisión tampoco fue un error.

Adrien se encontraba sentado en el sofá con los codos sobre sus muslos, el mentón apoyado en sus manos y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y sus labios enrojecidos por la presión de sus dientes.

Había intentado llorar otra vez, en serio se había esforzado, pero al estar en la mansión que resguardaba tantos recuerdos felices que ahora le parecían tan lejanos... La familia amorosa que tuvo de niño se había desmoronado. Su padre estaba en prisión por manipular a los parisinos causando terror en la ciudad y su madre fue desconectada de las máquinas que mantenían funcionando sus órganos.

La idea de salir corriendo volvió a pasar por su mente, sin embargo, su cuerpo no respondía. A ratos tenía la impresión de que todo ocurría en cámara lenta.

Abrió los ojos cayendo en cuenta de que estaba despierto, el traje negro que vestía no fue imaginación suya, mucho menos el recuerdo de ver un ataúd donde yacía el cuerpo sin vida de su madre. Todo era parte de la cruel realidad.

—Adrien —escuchó la voz que en otras circunstancias le hubiera parecido melódica, pero ahora no estaba en sus mejores condiciones.

Nathaniel se acercó al lado de su novio y lo rodeó con sus brazos, se sentía tan impotente de no poder ayudar al chico con algo más que palabras.

Cuando Nathalie ingresó a la estancia acompañada de un hombre mayor que se presentó como un notario, el pelirrojo tomó ambas manos de su pareja y las apretó con fuerza. En el fondo sabía que cualquier cosa que le dijeran solo podían intensificar el dolor de Adrien pues era como la confirmación de todas sus desgracias.

Agreste apenas escuchó cuando le informaron que su madre tenía listo un fondo para él cuando cumpliera dieciocho, no dudó en expresar su decisión de vender la propiedad que pertenecía a su padre y tampoco prestó atención a la explicación de qué pasaría con la marca de aquel hombre que antes admiraba.

El rubio solo pensaba en lo mucho que quería irse de allí y aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible la compañía de cierto artista, con eso en mente mostró una leve sonrisa y volvió a mirar esos orbes turquesas que le brindaban la tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba.

Conectar su mirada con la de Nathaniel bastó para que olvidara sus pesares por un instante y se convenciera de no dejarse hundir en la tristeza y desesperación.


	40. Chapter 40

Diez días habían pasado desde que Adrien inició su vida como adulto joven, había alquilado un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad y se mudó allí con Nathaniel ignorando los prejuicios de la gente cercana que aseguraba que estaban yendo muy rápido.

Las vidas de ambos dieron un giro de ciento ochenta grados de un día para otro y no iban a dejar al otro abandonado cuando podían apoyarse mutuamente en esta transición llena de incertidumbre. Además, vivir juntos resultaba más barato que rentar un cuarto cada uno.

Y para agobiar más al pobre Nathaniel algunos reporteros decidieron comprobar los rumores sobre ellos presentándose en el edificio al cual recién se habían mudado. Desde luego lo abordaron de manera inmediata en cuanto lo vieron volver de sus compras de mediodía.

—¿Es cierto que sostienen una relación amorosa?

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

—¿Viven juntos?

Nathaniel no podía entender todas las preguntas y los micrófonos que le acercaban lo incomodaban más y más, incluso los flashes de las cámaras le aturdían. En su interior rogaba al cielo que una emergencia surgiera para poder librarse de tanta gente.

—¡Está aquí!

—¡Adrien!

—¿Puedes darnos una declaración?

Entre la muchedumbre de reporteros el atontado Nathaniel logró divisar a cierto rubio caminando con tranquilidad, se colocó a su lado y se retiró los lentes oscuros dejando ver sus ojos cansados.

—Nath es mi novio —admitió el rubio tomando la mano del nombrado—. Lo digo fuerte y claro dando por entendido que nuestra relación no perjudica a nadie y que no estamos haciendo nada malo, solo somos personas queriendo ser felices. Ahora les agradecería mucho que se retiraran

Y con esas palabras Adrien entró al edificio con Nathaniel y pidieron a la gente de seguridad que le impidiera el paso a la gente de la prensa.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al ascensor y estando adentro dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio al unísono.

—Perdona... Sé que no querías que se supiera así —pronunció el rubio con la vista gacha.

Kurtzberg acortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos y lo miró directo a los ojos.

—De cualquier forma, esas fotos arruinaron cualquier planeación que hubiera tenido —mencionó el más bajo riendo—. Por mí que lo sepa toda Europa.

—Entonces... ¿No estás enojado?

—Si tú no estás enojado por el mandado aplastado gracias a ellos... Pues no —Nathaniel levantó la bolsa que traía algunas frutas y refrigerios mullidos.

Adrien se limitó a reír y negar con la cabeza para después besar esos labios que se habían vuelto su adicción.

Las siguientes semanas fueron más relajadas para la nueva pareja, habían logrado ignorar los comentarios de odio que hacía una minoría de desconocidos y estaban felices de que sus amigos y compañeros no hicieran un escándalo cada vez que los veían tomados de las manos o dándose un beso.

Solo había una persona que estaba disgustada con la relación entre Nathaniel y Adrien, la razón era obvia, no había superado el rechazo del primero y se lamentaba por eso. Sin embargo, Marc se mantuvo al margen desde que Chloé y Marinette le hicieron frente por las fotos que filtró a la prensa revelando el trato especial que tenían sus amigos.

Con el problema "Anciel-metiche" resuelto la única preocupación que atormentaba a los héroes de París como civiles eran los exámenes de fin de curso.

—¡Ya estoy harto! —Se quejó Nathaniel haciendo un mohín mientras se giraba sobre su espalda para mirar el techo.

—Oh vamos Nath... La química no es tan difícil —Le animó Marinette tomando el cuaderno del artista para intentar explicarle.

—Tal vez, pero Mendeleiev sí lo es y mucho.

—¿En serio le darás el gusto de reprobarte? —cuestionó Nino quitándose su característica gorra.

—Juraría que le complace hacerlo...

—No digas eso Red —pidió Adrien arrastrándose a su lado—. Nadie quisiera detener el futuro de un artista tan prodigioso como tú.

—Ay ya van a empezar... —murmuró Chloé desde el sofá donde estaba sentada, porque ella era la única que no tenía ganas de estudiar en el suelo estropeando su ropa de diseñador.

Nathaniel sintió su celular vibrar en el bolsillo, lo sacó y al leer el mensaje que le había llegado se dio cuenta de que todas sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

—¡Luka me consiguió el examen de Mendeleiev! —anunció con gran emoción sentándose como indio.

—¿De verdad?

—Oye pásame ese archivo.

—Hola fiesta de graduación hasta el amanecer.

—¡Nino!

Otro mes había pasado y era el último día que pisarían el auditorio del instituto Françoise Dupont, en el podio el director Damocles estaba dando un discurso especialmente dirigido a la generación de egresados.

Algunos lloraban, otros estaban ansiosos porque terminara la ceremonia de clausura y otros cuantos no terminaban de entender cómo es que se habían graduado.

Cuando llegó el turno de Nathaniel de recibir su diploma estaba tan temeroso de tropezar en un escalón que olvidó arreglar su birrete por lo cual se le cayó cuando apretaba la mano del director. Con sus mejillas ardiendo y un birrete medio destrozado el pobre pelirrojo bajó del escenario y se dirigió a su sitio donde estaba una carta que apareció mágicamente.

Con curiosidad tomó el sobre notando que su nombre estaba escrito con esa caligrafía tan bella que tiempo atrás le había puesto nervioso. Abrió el sobre y leyó la carta.

_Te llevaré a comer sushi en el local que está cerca del arco del triunfo, desde que supe que es tu favorito he tenido ganas de llevarte allí._

_-Adrien_.

Nathaniel negó con la cabeza riendo, se golpeaba mentalmente por no haber reconocido la letra del Agreste desde que empezó a recibir esas cartas anónimas. ¡Y pensar que hasta se asustó por ellas!

Al salir del auditorio encontró a Adrien esperándolo con un ramo de rosas y una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Felicidades Adrien! —chilló el pelirrojo lanzándose a sus brazos para besarlo fugazmente.

—¡Felicidades Red!

Se volvieron a besar y el momento quedó captado por la excelente fotógrafa Alya Césaire, quien aprovechó cada ángulo posible para tener varias tomas.

—¡Oigan chicos! Debemos ir a la fiesta —gritó Chloé acercándose apresurada haciendo sonar sus tacones.

—Sí, ya vamos.

Cerca de la medianoche la celebración se mantenía bastante tranquila a comparación de otras fiestas que el grupo había organizado. Todos brindaban y vitoreaban el nuevo logro en sus vidas mientras se deseaban lo mejor y buscaban pañuelos para limpiar sus lágrimas.

Nathaniel veía con curiosidad como Chloé y Marinette se apartaban del resto sin soltarse de las manos, vaya que era una sorpresa verlas tan juntas.

—¿Gustas bailar? —preguntó cierto rubio a sus espaldas, el menor rio y se dejó llevar a la pista.

Estando en el centro la pareja bailaba al ritmo de un melódico vals mientras disfrutaban de la cercanía, se sentían tan felices por tener a alguien tan importante a su lado dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier obstáculo que les depare el destino.

Kurtzberg daba una vuelta sonriendo y regresó a los brazos del rubio para después hacerlo girar también a él, Adrien lo examinaba de arriba a abajo con una boba sonrisa plasmada en su cara.

—¿Ya te dije hoy que te quiero? —preguntó de repente el más bajo con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

—Mmm... No, lo recordaría muy bien —respondió Agreste con voz seductora, sus ojos esmeraldas parecían brillar por la expresión juguetona de su novio.

—Te quiero, Adrien.

Apenas terminó de hablar se lanzó a los labios del más alto para besarlo con ferocidad, necesitaban ese beso que transmitía tantas emociones y deseos que habían tratado de ocultar por mucho tiempo.

Sonrieron entre el beso y se miraron a los ojos, cuando turquesa y esmeralda se encontraban todo a su alrededor parecía esfumarse.

—No sé qué haría sin ti —comentó Nathaniel sin dejar de mirarlo. Sintió como Adrien apartaba un mechón de su cara y acariciaba su mejilla.

—Sé lo que te preocupa, no importa que otro villano super fuerte aparezca ni que la gente nos ataque por no ser capaces de entender lo que tenemos —La voz de Adrien le parecía tranquilizadora, con unas cuantas frases sus inquietudes se habían ido—. Siempre estaré a tu lado para luchar y te prometo que no desapareceré. Porque eres lo más importante en mi vida.

—Si es por ti tomaré cualquier riesgo para que estemos juntos y a salvo.

El mayor tomó las manos del pelirrojo y plantó un beso en cada una, enseguida volvió a mirarlo a la cara por varios segundos y la sonrisa en su cara se amplió.

—¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?

—No, solo... Te ves tan lindo —respondió el rubio afirmando el agarre en la cintura del más bajo.

—Adrien...

—Perdón, pero es que algunos no te quitan la vista de encima —murmuró el ojiesmeralda acercándose a su oreja—. Y solo yo puedo desnudarte con la mirada.

—Wow... Casi me das miedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Suenas como un acosador.

Adrien abrió la boca sorprendido, lo cual aprovechó el menor para robarle un beso apasionado mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello buscando sentirlo más cerca.

Tal vez iniciaron con tropiezos... Pero ahora no dejarán que ni su orgullo ni los chismes se interpongan en su felicidad. Estarán juntos sin importar nada.

**_FIN._ **


	41. Epílogo

Más de dos meses habían pasado desde que Hawk Moth fue derrotado y la población de París tenía toda la intención de celebrar a sus salvadores. Sin embargo, algunos miembros del equipo no lo consideraban correcto por lo cual acordaron reunirse para debatir el tema.

Un día antes del gran evento los portadores de los Miraculous estaban en lo más alto de la Torre Eiffel que les era posible sin correr muchos riesgos.

Chat Noir estaba sentado en el suelo apoyando su espalda en la estructura metálica. Aunque nadie le decía nada sabía que todos se preocupaban por lo que sentía ante la tentativa de celebrar algo que le cambió la vida en un instante.

—Somos superhéroes —dijo de repente Ladybug con la vista hacia la ciudad—. Nuestro trabajo es proteger París, no posar para los paparazzis ni dar declaraciones.

La azabache miró a sus compañeros con una media sonrisa, su atención se fijó en aquel que la ha acompañado desde el inicio. No le gustaba la idea de festejar algo que en el fondo le estaba causaba mucho dolor.

—Podríamos acudir a la entrevista —mencionó el héroe gato sorprendiendo a todos—. Solo para dar un mensaje motivacional o algo... Dejar en claro que siempre estaremos cuando la ciudad esté en peligro.

—¿Y qué hay de las estatuas? —inquirió Firefox apoyando su mentón en la mano derecha.

—Estar durante la revelación, charlar con el escultor y marcharnos —pronunció Carapace llevando los brazos atrás de su cabeza.

—Si le notificamos al alcalde... Sobre nuestra ausencia —Empezó a hablar Queen Bee—. Quizás podríamos disfrutar del carnaval como civiles.

—¿Tú que dices, Chat? —cuestionó Ladybug observando al rubio que mantenía la vista gacha.

—Dejemos que la gente disfrute de la victoria —respondió levantando la cabeza—. Y se acabó...

Ladybug preguntó si todos estaban de acuerdo y ya que nadie objetó se puso de pie despidiéndose y sacó su yo-yo, la heroína abeja también se despidió y se alejaron juntas balanceándose por los edificios. Carapace se fue sin mucho ánimo mientras refunfuñaba por tener que usar las escaleras lo que hizo reír a sus compañeros, quienes se quedaron algunos minutos observando el cielo estrellado y la luna resplandeciente.

—Red... —Lo llamó el de ojos esmeralda.

—¿Si?

—¿Quieres echar carreritas a casa?

Firefox no pudo evitar reír ante la propuesta de su novio, aunque en el fondo le alegraba que actuara con total normalidad y no estando "apagado" por recordar el destino de sus padres.

La propuesta fue aceptada, ambos chicos se levantaron del suelo y empuñaron sus armas, a la cuenta de tres la competencia inició.

Varios minutos después Firefox perdió de vista a su contrincante, ampliando la sonrisa en su rostro llegó al puente de las artes y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Chat del otro lado esperándolo.

Confundido se acercó a él y estando a un metro de distancia el más alto sacó un ramo de rosas que estaba ocultando detrás de su espalda.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —chilló el rubio con notable alegría

El zorro sonrió enternecido y aceptó el ramo, lo miró con atención recordando la primera flor que le regaló quien ahora era su novio, aún la conservaba junto a todas las cartas que le había enviado anónimamente.

—Chat, gracias —dijo el ojiturquesa antes de tomar al más alto por los hombros y unir sus labios.

El gato el correspondió el beso gustoso mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos acercándolo más a él. Se separaron poco después y le pidió que regresaran a casa juntos pues ahí tenía más sorpresas preparadas.

Nathaniel abrió los ojos atontando y lo primero que vio fue a Adrien con un gesto de desconcierto.

—¿Por qué me despiertas así? —Se quejó el menor tallándose los ojos.

—Alguien te busca... Creo que es importante.

Kurtzberg vio cómo su novio salía de la habitación cerrando la puerta, confundido salió de la cama y al no querer recibir a la vista inesperada con su pijama desgastada se cambió rápidamente por una polera azul y unos jeans grises.

Cuando salió a la sala encontró a Adrien acompañado de una mujer que no aparentaba más de cuarenta. Vestía un traje sastre azul marino y su cabello castaño estaba peinado en un moño. Le parecía que era una mujer muy elegante y no entendía porque lo buscaba a él.

—¡Nathaniel! —pronunció la mujer poniéndose de pie rápidamente, se dedicó a observar de arriba a abajo al nombrado.

—¿Nos conocemos? —preguntó el pelirrojo desconfiando, después le reprocharía a Adrien por dejar entrar a una completa desconocida. Ni siquiera entendía como ingresó al edificio.

—Yo... Te conocí hace mucho... —respondió la castaña con una sonrisa de lado—. Soy Camille LeMarchal, trabajé con Adelaida Regnault hace varios años. Estoy aquí por ella.

Nathaniel abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Estaba soñando o esa mujer en verdad venía por parte de su madre?

—¿Cómo dice?

—Creo que deberías sentarte —sugirió la tal Camille regresando al sillón.

Adrien se limitó a examinarla con la mirada, se acercó a su novio y tomándolo de la mano lo hizo sentarse junto a él. Kurtzberg no reaccionaba, en su mente trataba recordar ese nombre... "Camille LeMarchal".

—Mi madre... ¿Cómo es que usted viene en lugar de ella? —soltó de repente el menor de los tres apretando el agarre de la mano con su pareja—. ¡No! ¿Cómo es que se digna a aparecer después de tantos años?

—Tienes toda la razón para estar molesto.

—¿Acaso ella planeaba hacerse la víctima después de abandonarnos a mi padre y a mí hace nueve años?

—Déjame explicarte.

—LeMarchal... Ya recuerdo, tú fuiste la amante de mi madre —pronunció el ojiturquesa con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Por ti mi madre se fue!

Camille estaba atónita, siempre supo que sus acciones no eran buenas y el que se las reprochara alguien que sufrió tanto por ello sin tener la culpa de nada le hacía sentir de lo peor. Respiró profundo y luchó por mantener el contacto visual con el hijo de aquella mujer que tanto quiso, aunque sintiera como la juzgaba y odiaba en silencio.

—Lo que pasó entre nosotras fue tan fuerte... La impulsó a salir del hoyo en que la había metido Franz, menospreciando su trabajo, humillándola. Ella quería salir adelante.

—Sin mí —Dejar salir esas palabras de su boca hicieron que los ojos de Nathaniel se aguadaran, tenía un nudo en su garganta.

—Te íbamos a llevar con nosotras, entonces le diagnosticaron el cáncer —LeMarchal no intentó contener las lágrimas cuya veracidad dudaban los jóvenes—. En el fondo sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo y no quería que la vieras derrumbarse. Por eso te dejó con tu padre, se juró que volvería por ti cuando estuviera mejor, pero...

—No lo logró —atinó a responder el pobre chico cuyas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin cesar.

Camille negó con la cabeza, tomó un pañuelo de su bolso para limpiarse la nariz y enseguida sacó un fólder.

—Han pasado seis años... Ella me hizo prometer que te buscaría para entregarte lo único que podía dejarte —comunicó la castaña tendiéndole el fólder, Adrien lo aceptó y miró a su novio quien le pidió que lo abriera—. Hoy cumples dieciocho años, una vez que pongas tu firma al final de esos papeles podrás disponer del bono que te dejó tu madre. Ella suponía que seguirías sus pasos artísticos, aunque no fuera en el teatro y no quería que estuvieras a la deriva si Franz te daba la espalda.

Nathaniel observó el papel y apenas pudo entender lo que decía, la información recibida era demasiada.

—¿Cómo es qué...?

—¿Es tanto? He aportado una parte durante estos años. Tal vez no tuvimos la oportunidad... Pero creo que serías lo más cercano que tengo a un hijo.

—El dinero no repara ningún daño del pasado —dijo Adrien dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio.

—Lo sé... Sin embargo, sí que ayuda a forjar el futuro.

Nathaniel botó el fólder en la mesa del centro y salió de la estancia con rumbo a su habitación, no tenía intención de salir pronto.

—Creo que debe irse.

—Así es, gracias por recibirme.

Camille recogió sus cosas y salió del departamento, una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro y solo tenía una cosa en mente: hacer una visita a otro Kurtzberg.

Poco antes de las cuatro de la tarde Nadja Chamack estaba por dar la bienvenida al programa especial donde entrevistaría a los héroes de París. El equipo de producción estaba listo y solo faltaba por llegar Firefox, como era de esperarse, la productora presionaba a Nadja por no tener al grupo completo, pero antes de que pudiera amenazarla las puertas se abrieron dejando ver al héroe faltante.

Cada miembro tenía un sofá determinado pues estaban acomodados en el orden en que aparecieron. La transmisión en vivo inició, Chamack presentó el programa y a cada héroe destacando su debut en los momentos más que oportunos.

—¿Tenían sospecha de que Gabriel Agreste estuvo bajo la máscara de Hawk Moth todo este tiempo? —Fue la tercera pregunta que hizo la reportera.

—La tuvimos —respondió Chat sin expresión en su rostro—. Pero supo desviar nuestra atención así que nos costó otros dos años atraparlo.

—¿El Miraculous de Hawk Moth sirve solo para el mal?

—Lo Miraculous existen para el bien —intervino Carapace—. Es cuestión de quien los porte si son usados de otra manera.

—¿Creen que su trabajo como superhéroes ha terminado?

—Para nada —respondió Queen Bee cruzando sus piernas.

—El mal siempre ha existido y donde haya alguien hiriendo a la gente nosotros llegaremos —afirmó Ladybug con el semblante serio.

—A París le consuela saber que no nos abandonarán... Ahora pasemos a cosas menos serias —Las palabras de la reportera intrigó a los invitados, pidió que miraran a la pantalla localizada en el fondo del escenario—. Hace unos minutos fue publicada una nueva entrada en el famoso Ladyblog donde se muestran pruebas contundentes de algo que ya sospechábamos desde hace tiempo.

Grande fue la sorpresa de los héroes al ver lo que les mostraban en pantalla, se trataba del blog mencionado con el llamativo título "Firefox y Chat Noir en un momento romántico", a continuación, un texto explicando el video que empezaron a reproducir. En él se podía apreciar a Chat dándole un ramo de rosas al zorro antes de besarse sin pena alguna y finalmente irse tomados de las manos.

Cuando el video terminó la cámara enfocó a un Chat Noir atónito y a su lado un Firefox con la cara tan roja como su cabello que contrastaba con el guante negro que cubría su boca.

—Vamos, no pueden negarlo con esta evidencia —clamó Nadja satisfecha con la reacción de los héroes.

El foro estaba en silencio, nadie sabía qué decir. Finalmente, Firefox soltó un suspiro dejando su mano en el descansabrazo del sofá y encaró a la reportera.

—Tienes razón Nadja —dijo el pelirrojo tomando la mano enguantada del rubio sin dejar de mirar a la mayor—. Sí, Chat Noir y yo somos novios. Lo declaro aquí en vivo queriendo dejar en claro que no nos interesa la opinión de la gente sobre nuestra relación.

—¡Qué gran revelación! Oficialmente dos de nuestros protectores salen del clóset...

—Alto Chamack —interrumpió Chat con seriedad—. Confirmar nuestra relación no quiere decir que dejen de lado nuestro esfuerzo como superhéroes, un trabajo en equipo que no debe ser menospreciado por algo tan banal como lo es un noviazgo.

—Así como luchamos arduamente por derrotar a Hawk Moth y nos recuperamos de los ataques de sus akumas vamos a enfrentar sus prejuicios y malos tratos —afirmó Firefox con la determinación reflejándose en sus ojos—. Porque además de héroes somos humanos dispuestos a dar pelea por lo que más queremos.

—Ahí lo tienes París, nuestros héroes enfrentarán al mal incluso en sus vidas privadas. Sigamos apoyando a estos maravillosos chicos que hoy es su gran día. ¡Feliz día de los héroes!

La transmisión había terminado, Nadja agradeció por su participación y en cuanto les dijo que podían retirarse Firefox salió del foro como alma que lleva el Diablo.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Queen a su compañero de traje negro.

—No ha sido un buen día...

—¿Se cancela el festejo por su cumpleaños? —preguntó Carapace estirando sus brazos.

—No, iré a buscarlo y más tarde los alcanzamos.

Chat Noir recibió una respuesta positiva y entonces decidió salir del foro también. Usó su bastón para intentar localizar al héroe zorro sin éxito.

Estando en un lugar seguro deshizo su transformación y se dispuso a buscar a su novio, sabía que no debía dejarlo solo sabiendo lo mal que estaba.

Tardó casi una hora en encontrar a Nathaniel en los jardines del Trocadéro en compañía de su mejor amiga. Con sigilo se acercó lo suficiente para escuchar sin ser visto.

—Nunca entendemos porque los padres hacen lo que hacen —dijo la patinadora sentándose al lado de su amigo—. Al menos ya tienes respuestas a tus preguntas.

—No es lo que esperaba... Creo ni sé qué esperaba.

—Deja de complicarte la vida, no mires atrás y valora lo que tienes. Un novio que te adora, amigos que te apoyan y ahora tu sueño no es imposible.

—¿Está bien aceptar ese dinero?

—Es tu herencia después de todo, dale un buen uso y todo estará bien. No te deprimas, sé más astuto, zorro.

—Y tú menos sabia, coneja.

Agreste escuchó cómo reían lo que le alivió en su interior, era bueno que Nathaniel se animará. El ex-modelo se acomodó su ropa y decidió hacer acto de presencia.

—Nath, te busqué por todas partes y no contestabas mis llamadas —Se quejó el rubio acercándose.

Al estar frente al aludido lo abrazó con fuerza, Nathaniel se disculpó dándole muchos besos y le explicó que tuvo un encuentro con su padre quien al parecer se arrepentía sinceramente de haber sido tan mezquino. no entendió el cambio de actitud hasta que el menor le explicó que Camille LeMarchal lo visitó también. Quizás había algo bueno en la aparición de esa mujer.

Agreste hizo notar su alegría haciéndolo girar por los aires para después llenarle el rostro de besos. Alix se quejó de hacer mal tercio lo que rompió la burbuja de la pareja.

—Todo estaba muy bien hasta que llegó Agreste, ugh mejor me adelanto —sentenció la ojiazul levantándose para empezar a patinar.

—Agreste mmm... Debería cambiarme el apellido, así empezaré de cero realmente —comentó el rubio dejando al menor en tierra firme.

—¿Cambiártelo? ¿Por cuál? —cuestionó el pelirrojo confundido.

—Kurtzberg.

La respuesta del mayor hizo enrojecer la cara de Nathaniel, no se esperaba un comentario así y no tenía ni idea de que responder. Adrien no pudo evitar reír enternecido por la reacción de su novio, adoraba hacerlo sonrojar tanto de manera que no se distinga su cara del cabello.

—Te amo, Nath —murmuró el rubio antes de acortar la distancia entre sus labios.

—Adrien, también te amo —respondió el más bajo entre el beso para después subir la intensidad.

Ambos habían entendido que si estaban juntos en las buenas y sobre todo en las malas tendrían la fuerza suficiente para salir adelante. Luchando siempre juntos por lo que sentían la idea de tener una hermosa vida juntos no era tan descabellada.


End file.
